Mastered Negima Shadow
by pilotchiken
Summary: Quarta história do universo de Mastered Negima. A caçada da Ala Alba pelas misteriosas jóias de poder escondidas pelo Thousand Master enfim irá colocar o grupo longe do conforto de Mahora, para encarar medos que eles sequer poderiam imaginar que ainda os poderia ameaçar. Konosetsu. Yuri. Romance. Ação. Drama. Parte 4 de 5 da série. A última escrita até então.
1. Capítulo 1: Preparando a nova aventura!

_**Aviso-legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence. Mastered Negima é uma obra de fã, sem fins lucrativos.**_

 **Prólogo**

A coisa mais valiosa que existe é também a mais comum e ignorada de todas. Talvez somente aqueles que tenham que lutar por esta benção saibam o preço incomparável que possui. Uma dádiva tão bela que a forma como as pessoas a ignoram traz ódio e inveja aos que lutam apenas por isto.

O direto de existir.

O turbilhão de sentimentos contraditórios e dolorosos se confundia com as cores e sensações irreais que chegavam pelos sentidos. Era intenso demais e ela só queria que acabasse.

Porém logo as cores tornaram-se cinzentas e as formas de um horizonte foram parecendo cada vez mais vagas. Não conhecia aquela paisagem mas tinha certeza de que estava desaparecendo aos seus olhos.

Não. Era ela própria quem estava sumindo por completo.

Era o fim, pensou, e o desespero lhe fez tentar gritar para que não acabasse daquela maneira. Ainda não havia realizado seu sonho, mesmo tendo chegado tão perto.

Ela ainda não sabia o que era existir.

Tudo o que havia conhecido da vida fora a dor e a tristeza. Achava uma injustiça divina que logo quando estava tão perto de seu destino, fosse fracassar daquele modo ridículo. Destruída por quem ela somente achou amar.

Mas a velha anciã ranzinza, chamada Vida, ainda reservava algo para aquele objeto com uma quase-alma. Ordenou então a seu misterioso filho, o Destino, que tornasse uma providência. E assim ele fez.

Foi quando ela, a coisa que desaparecia, pensou que não mais enxergaria ou perceberia o contato do solo com seu rosto que um brilho azulado apareceu. Flutuando a menos de um metro, aquecendo o que ela podia sentir como sendo novamente seu corpo. Admirou-se daquela estrela que viera ver sua ruína e esticou o braço que percebeu ainda existir na direção daquela luz. E foi quando seus dedos tocaram a superfície lisa e quente daquela pequena estrela que as sensações mais felizes que já experimentara aconteceram.

Um calor e felicidade pura espalharam-se por cada célula de si. O cinza do céu tornou-se azul celeste ao seu olhar agora com brilho. Notou o verde sobre o qual estava então deitada. Um gramado que se espalhava esplendoroso por uma planície sem vista do final. Tentou erguer-se e saiu do solo como se pesasse menos do que uma pluma. Quando voltou seu revigorado olhar para a estrela percebeu que o objeto pareceu entrar pela sua pele, a fazer parte dela.

Foi então que tudo tornou-se real.

Um gole de ar entrou pela boca e nariz como se ela fosse um naufrago. Na verdade aquela era a primeira vez que respirava de verdade. Seus pés tocaram o solo e a sensação da gravidade quase a derrubou. Algo machucava na grama, talvez um espinho. Porém o entendimento do que acabara de acontecer se apoderara por completo dos seus sentidos, fazendo-a ignorar qualquer coisa.

Estava viva. Genuinamente viva.

Depois de alguns instantes de admiração profunda pelo fato, ela finalmente pode observar a paisagem com alguma análise, percebendo que estava distante de qualquer lugar que conhecesse anteriormente. Ainda assim aquilo não a desanimou. Tudo o que precisava era encontrar água e comida, e estaria bem. Chegou a perguntar-se sobre como seria o sabor real de alimentar-se e riu de sua infantilidade.

Seu corpo era real e livre. Porém sua mente ainda estava presa. E foi assim que ela sentiu pela primeira vez o ódio real e o quanto ele pesava sobre o peito e nuca.

As memórias estavam intactas. Os pecados que cometera na busca pelo que agora possuía estavam vívidos. Rancores contra os que a fizeram tanto sofrer a fazia tremer.

Foi assim que, no segundo instante de sua vida, aquela nova existência foi tomada, mais uma vez, pelo desejo de vingança. O dia sobre sua cabeça estava límpido, mas sua recém nascida alma, estava já sombria e voltada para o mal.

 **Mastered Negima – Shadow**

 **Capítulo 1: Preparando a nova aventura!**

Mahora, o maior centro acadêmico de todo o planeta. Também um dos espaços abertos aos humanos ditos "não-mágicos" com a maior concentração de pessoas peculiares por metro quadrado. Havia a lenda urbana que dizia que, se alguém era matriculado em Mahora, mesmo que não tivesse qualquer vínculo com o mundo da magia, em algum momento isso iria mudar, mesmo que levassem décadas até essa revelação.

Era um dia perfeito de final de junho. O céu estava claro, pontuado por nuvens brancas. O vento era fresco e o sol ardia na pele dos habitantes da cidade acadêmica de Mahora, a maior instituição de ensino de toda a Terra. O final do semestre escolar estava chegando e ainda que houvessem os exames os estudantes em geral estavam muito animados com o clima.

Setsuna Sakurazaki estava sentada em um banco à frente do prédio da diretoria da escola. Aproveitava aquele simplório momento de quietude para observar a movimentação animada de alunos. Não havia qualquer preocupação passando pela mente da espadachim shinmei e isso por si só já era um fato a ser celebrado com um passeio tranquilo. Pouco passava da uma da tarde e ainda havia bastante tempo até que os membros da Ala Alba se reunissem para um grande acontecimento há bastante esperado por todos. Sendo bastante sincera consigo mesma, a garota não estava nem um pouco ansiosa pelo que iria acontecer. Talvez isso fosse apenas por que a única coisa que pudesse esperar estava para acontecer naquele exato momento:

― Set-chan! ― exclamou Konoka Konoe abraçando-a pelos ombros, por cima do encosto do banco. ― O que aconteceu para você ficar tão distraída e nem me ver chegando? ― a maga branca sorria, com as bochechas ligeiramente rosadas, enquanto intensificava o aperto na namorada. Setsuna pareceu ficar aturdida:

― K-K-Kono-chan! ― disse ela, desvencilhando-se do abraço e levantando para encarar a namorada. ― E-Eu percebi você chegando sim, só e-estava observando a paisagem!

Konoka franziu um pouco a testa e levou a mão direita ao queixo, observando a outra. Não era normal que Setsuna tivesse uma reação tão drástica daquela forma à um simples abraço, não mais. Se fosse meio ano antes, com certeza a primeira coisa que a shinmei faria é se atirar para longe, envergonhada, mas este não parecia ser o caso. Foi então que a neta do diretor entendeu a questão:

― Ah, eu te abracei um pouco forte demais né. ― comentou Konoka, ficando um pouco mais corada, fazendo um gesto de desculpas. Setsuna ficou com o rosto vermelho.

― O que?! N-Não entenda nada errado, Kono-chan! ― só que internamente a guarda-costas podia ouvir uma voz repetindo com um tom de satisfação absoluta "macios, macios, macios~!" que não lhe permitir falar com mais calma.

Apesar de ter ficado um pouco desconcertada (algo que apenas quem a conhecesse bem poderia notar) Konoka achou bastante fofo o jeito que sua amada reagiu e decidiu não alongar a tortura. Tratou de dar a volta no banco e roubar o braço de Setsuna para que partissem para o campus cinco da cidade-acadêmica.

Logo o embaraço da espadachim se desfez graças à alegria de estar na companhia da pessoa que tanto amava. As duas passaram boa parte do caminho conversando os acontecimentos sempre hilários e incomuns em sala de aula e esqueceram-se completamente de soltar um pouco os braços durante o percurso.

Já faziam alguns meses desde que a paz voltara a fazer parte da rotina do casal e isso já era o bastante para que ambas parecessem sempre estar vivendo no paraíso. Depois de toda a confusão com o lendário assassino que sondara Mahora, o Diretor Geral havia deixando um pouco de lado sua perseguição à -se a fazer algumas perguntas genéricas à sua neta, quando conversavam, apenas para demonstrar que estava "de olho" nas duas. Nada que fosse motivo de qualquer medo ou preocupação para Konoka e Setsuna.

Uma vida simples e feliz onde a maior preocupação seria a vergonha que poderiam sentir ao ficar muito tempo sozinhas no quarto que a maga dividia com Asuna. Definitivamente estavam entrando em um momento um tanto conflituoso do seu relacionamento saudável.

Negi Springfield caminhava a passos apressados pelo campus número cinco de Mahora, em direção aos laboratórios de engenharia da universidade. Estava tão entusiasmado que não conseguia esconder o largo sorriso que persistia no rosto. O suor escorria pela testa, mas não incomodava o professor-mago.

Isso porque finalmente o dia que esperara ansiosamente nos últimos dois meses finalmente havia chegado: vinte e oito de junho. Uma data qualquer para o calendário comum, mas naquele ano tinha um significado maravilhoso para o rapaz.

O dia em que finalmente saberia o paradeiro do primeiro dos Amuletos que seu pai escondera tão bem a mais de vinte anos atrás.

O garoto ainda se questionava se não havia sido um golpe sádico do Diretor Geral, Konoemon Konoe, impor uma data específica para poder ativar o Artefato Localizador construído pela cientista-gênio Hakase em conjunto com a Ala Alba. A máquina havia ficado pronta ainda em abril, uma semana depois da resolução dos sombrios acontecimentos em torno do assassino Ice Soul, porém Hakase se vira obrigada a guardar em algum local seguro a chave de ignição do aparato mecânico-mágico por ordens da direção. Quando questionado sobre isso o ancião apenas respondera que a decisão era para o bem das atividades acadêmicas das alunas da Ala Alba.

Negi concordava internamente que a possibilidade de as garotas ficarem ansiosas pela viagem ao ponto de fugir da escola eram grandes, mas isso não excluía a frustração que ele sentiu durante todos os dias em que aguardou até então. Por várias vezes havia xingado o diretor em pensamento ao pensar no assunto, mas agora tudo isso era passado. O grande dia havia chegado.

― Boa tarde, pessoal! ― cumprimentou Negi ao abrir a porta do laboratório. Seu tom fora tão feliz que vários dos presentes além de responder-lhe o cumprimento, riram da expressão do garoto.

― E aí, cara! Cê parece que vai sair voando daqui a pouco. ― comentou Kotarô Inugami, que estava parado mais próximo da entrada, de braços cruzados.

― Heh, desculpe. Eu estou mesmo ansioso. ― admitiu o ruivo.

― Negi-kun! Até que enfim! ― exclamou Konoka Konoe, sorrindo e acenando para que o amigo se aproximasse mais do centro do laboratório, onde estava a grande máquina metálica que emanava energia mágica mesmo estando desligada. Ao lado da maga branca estava Setsuna Sakurazaki que também cumprimentou o professor-mirim quando chegou. Negi sentia uma tranquilidade enorme quando via aquelas duas sorrindo tranquilas.

― Aniki! Eu já estava quase tendo um treco de tanta ansiedade! Cê não chegava nunca! ― reclamou Albert Chamomille, o arminho Kamo, do alto da cabela ruiva de Asuna Kagurazaka.

― O pessoal estava querendo te matar, Negi. ― riu-se a garota sorrindo, fazendo Negi ficar ligeiramente desconcertado.

― Eu saí o mais rápido que deu da reunião. ― disse Negi, encolhendo os ombros. ― Pensei até em vir no báculo, mas fiquei preocupado de levar um sermão depois.

― Se você esteve à ponto de quebrar as regras, é porque tá mesmo ansioso, né Negi? ― riu-se Haruna, sentada à mesa do outro lado da sala, junto com suas amigas do clube da biblioteca.

― Bom. . . ― disse Hakase, entrando pela outra porta do laboratório. Seu rosto tinha um sorriso maligno mais acentuado do que o normal. Ela trazia um pequeno embrulho nas mãos. ― Acho que já podemos acabar com essa ansiedade, não é mesmo professor? ― e dizendo isto ela desembrulhou a pequena chave de cores metálicas que poderia acionar enfim o grande instrumento mecânico-mágico.

― Por favor, Hakase-san! Eu preciso muito saber onde estão estes artefatos!

A cientista não hesitou, pegou a chave e foi direto ao painel de controle do instrumento. Por instinto todos que estavam um pouco mais próximos da máquina deram dois passos para trás. Não que eles duvidassem da capacidade de Hakase, mas o histórico de acidentes que experimentos de natureza suspeita tinha não era tão confortante. Depois de alguns instantes acertando a posição de interruptores, finalmente a garota girou a chave na ignição, dando início a uma série de sons e brilhos nas mais diversas partes do aparelho:

― Uau, está vivo mesmo. ― admirou-se Kotarô, que estava assistindo à cena ao lado de Negi.

― Sabe, eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso, mas como é que essa máquina vai nos dizer onde estão os artefatos? ― perguntou Asuna, que procurava com o olhar alguma parte onde pudesse surgir algum mapa mágico ou coisa semelhante.

― Nossa, Asuna, todo esse tempo e você nunca pensou nesse detalhe? ― admirou-se Konoka, mas achando que aquilo era mesmo típico da sua colega de quarto.

― Ora, como se você tivesse um profundo conhecimento em ciência mágica para saber. ― disse Asuna, franzindo a testa.

― Nós perguntamos para a Yue e Nodoka, Asuna-san. ― explicou Setsuna. ― Elas decodificaram todo o livro de instruções, então sabiam desde o princípio o que iria acontecer agora.

― De qualquer modo. . . ― interferiu Hakase, com o tom de voz alto para se sobrepor aos sons da máquina que parecia estar trabalhando no seu interior com os mecanismos mágicos. ― No fim das contas eu utilizei um segundo mecanismo, aderido ao painel de controle da máquina, para que realmente ela nos imprima um mapa. Esse negócio de palavras-chave e coordenadas seria um tanto chato de ficar depois processando né. ― o tom de orgulho da garota-gênio era tão forte que deixou Kotarô um tanto emburrado. Ele não conseguia se entender com pessoas exibidas.

― Você é mesmo muito inteligente, Hakase-san! ― elogiou Negi com uma admiração genuína, fazendo a garota corar um pouco a estas palavras.

"Tsc. Esse moleque tá sempre brincando com os corações das garotas." resmungou em pensamentos, Asuna:

― Ah, até que enfim! ― exclamou Hakase, quando uma pequena luz vermelha começou a piscar no canto do painel. ― Nossos mapas finalmente estão ficando prontos, pessoal.

Nisso o grupo se aproximou curioso. Yue se aproveitou da baixa estatura para passar pelo meio das outras estudantes antes que percebessem e conseguiu estar ao lado de Negi, quando o primeiro mapa enfim terminou de ser confeccionado.

Hakase passou o mesmo para o professor e dedicou-se a observar se tudo estaria acontecendo certo na impressão do segundo. Todas as cabeças se juntaram sobre os ombros do garoto para espiar as imagens:

― Mas hein, que lugar é esse aí? ― questionou Asuna, instantaneamente, não reconhecendo a forma do mapa.

― É um dos mundos mágicos que existem em paralelo à Terra, Asuna. ― explicou Negi, com a voz um tanto dispersa, pois estava absorto em observar as localidades. ― Ao menos, se lembro bem, este país mágico tem uma relação boa com as Associações de Magia, o que vai facilitar nossa viagem.

― Aquele ponto ali marcado é a tal relíquia? ― perguntou Kotarô.

― Mas quantas são essas relíquias mesmo? Eu lembro do Negi-kun falar sobre serem três, ou quatro. ― perguntou Konoka.

― Originalmente eram quatro, mas mesmo antes de o meu pai escondê-las, duas delas se fundiram novamente. ― explicou o professor. ― Parece que estes objetos tem a tendência muito forte para se tornarem novamente um único. Por isso mesmo foram escondidos bem distantes.

― Só que parece que isso não deu muito certo. ― disse Hakase, que acabara de tirar o segundo mapa da máquina. Com isto o instrumento começou a diminuir a sua atividade, demonstrando que seu trabalho havia chegado ao fim. ― Veja, sensei, só há mais este segundo mapa e aqui também há apenas uma relíquia marcada. ― e dizendo isto passou o mesmo para o garoto.

― Outro lugar esquisito?! ― exclamou Asuna ao observar os novos nomes desconhecidos que haviam nas localidades mostradas no mapa.

― Mas este não é o mesmo mundo do outro mapa. ― disse Negi, com a expressão mais séria. ― Isso não é bom. Este aqui é um lugar de bastante conflito político, vive aparecendo nas notícias dos jornais dos magos.

― Provavelmente então será uma viagem mais perigosa. ― ponderou Setsuna e Negi concordou com um gesto com a cabeça.

Depois disso, a grande máquina que tanto custara ao grupo conseguir construir, terminou sua única execução necessária. Os mapas foram passados de mãos em mãos. Todas da Ala Alba queriam ver do que se tratava, mesmo que ninguém ali tivesse qualquer ideia de que lugares eram aqueles.

Logo as conversas ficaram animadas sobre como seriam aquelas viagens. Yue começou a pesquisar em seu artefato de pacto sobre as localidades ali apontadas no mapa. À esta altura, Negi preferiu ficar um pouco mais afastado, na companhia de Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna e Kotarô. Ainda que tentasse parecer relaxado, o garoto estava bastante tenso:

― Poxa, cara. Você devia ficar agora animadão para começar a busca a essas paradas aí. Levanta esse astral. ― disse Kotarô.

― Isso mesmo, Negi. ― disse Asuna, dando uma cutucada no ombro do rapaz. ― Não adianta vir com esse papo de segurança das suas alunas agora. Nós já entramos com todas as papeladas e pedidos de autorização para estas excursões a meses, não tem mais motivos para ficar com essa cara.

― Eu sei disso, Asuna. Mas o peso da responsabilidade não vai desaparecer só porque temos os papeis. ― insistiu o professor, bastante sério.

― Aniki, cê é um chorão mesmo. Sabe muito bem que, se tem uma coisa que não tem na Ala Alba, essa coisa são garotinhas que não saibam se defender.

― Além disso, sensei, nós podemos cuidar da segurança delas se alguma coisa acontecer. ― incrementou Setsuna.

― E não se esqueça de que eu já sou uma maga branca em pleno treinamento para me tornar uma Magister Magi, Negi-kun, posso proteger todos se preciso! ― afirmou Konoka, animada.

― Kono-chan, não pense em ficar se arriscando por aí.

― Mou, você sempre me subestima, Set-chan!

― Hehehe, obrigado pessoal. Eu sei que sou um chato, por não esquecer essas coisas. ― disse por fim Negi, sorrindo agradecido aos amigos, que retribuiram com animação.

― Esse é só o começo de mais uma confusão da Ala Alba! Vai ser o máximo! ― disse Asuna, erguendo o punho.


	2. Pressentimentos no último dia d semestre

_**Aviso-legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence. Mastered Negima é uma obra de fã, sem fins lucrativos.**_

 **Mastered Negima Shadow**

 **Capítulo 2: Pressentimentos no último dia do semestre**

As imagens se misturavam no oceano dos sonhos. Um turbilhão de cores e sons que parecia não significar nada e ao mesmo tempo passava uma impressão violenta e sombria.

Umas das primeiras coisas que Konoka Konoe aprendera no estudo da magia branca fora sobre a natureza premonitória dos sonhos de pessoas sensitivas. Desde então a aprendiz havia se acostumado a perceber como os seus sonhos diários, ainda que nem sempre tivessem uma relação direta com os acontecimentos ao seu redor, pareciam refletir de alguma forma os sentimentos e intenções das pessoas.

Este aliás era um fato que trazia uma certa ponta de culpa à herdeira das associações japonesas de magia. Durante todo o incidente envolvendo o assassino Ice Soul seus sonhos haviam girado em torno do ex-professor Claus Witchmore e sua grande amiga Asuna. Claro que Konoka estava muito abalada naquele período, graças a tudo o que envolveu Setsuna, mas ela ainda se culpava um pouco internamente sobre as pistas terem estado todo o tempo com ela.

Sonhos premonitórios podiam ser uma ferramenta para vencer desafios, entretanto eram um fardo grande a se carregar pelo sensitivo. Isso porquê, Konoe tinha a plena noção que de um dia para o outro ela poderia ter a percepção de coisas terríveis que poderiam destruir não só sua vida como a de outros que estivessem ao seu redor. Portanto, aquela satisfação de ter uma habilidade rara não estava livre de um grande temor pelo que poderia sonhar.

Afinal, como lhe ensinara com propriedade sua mestra, a vampira Evangeline, as premonições ruins sempre seriam mais fáceis de surgir, por serem mais fortes.

E era exatamente o que estava vivenciando Konoka naquela que deveria ser uma tranquila noite de descanso antes do último dia de aulas do semestre.

Nos sonhos haviam sombras e vozes familiares misturando-se em um mar de tons monocromáticos. Era opressor. Algumas frases soltas chegavam mais nítidas à percepção da maga.

"Eu vou ser Setsuna Sakurazaki".

"Você não quer resistir a isto, não é?"

"Faça isto terminar".

Konoka estava presa. Tentava correr para longe daquelas sombras, porém estas a prendiam. Mãos estendiam-se para segurar suas pernas e a barra do quimono que vestia. Num movimento mais forte, a maga percebeu que caiu. Uma queda que pareceu incrivelmente comprida para ser até apenas o chão. Era como se caísse dentro das sombras e tudo escurecesse por completo.

"Eu tenho esse direito!"

As vozes pareciam crescer e tornar-se ainda mais desesperadas e Konoka estava a ponto de enlouquecer naquela agonia. Até que, num instante súbito, tudo silenciou e apenas uma frase foi pronunciada dentro daquela penumbra intransponível.

"Isto ainda não terminou, Ojou-sama".

Konoka abriu os olhos no momento que seu corpo estremeceu com força. Sua respiração era rasa e ela fitava a madeira que separava o beliche com os olhos arregalados. Ainda era noite e não havia qualquer som que viesse da rua. A maga olhou ao redor com alguma esperança inútil de que ali estaria sua guardiã para livrá-la das sensações horríveis do pesadelo. Ainda agitada, levantou-se para ir pegar um copo d'água.

Na volta do banheiro, já com o copo cheio nas mãos, Konoka sentou-se na beira da sua cama e pegou o aparelho celular. Sabia que aquela era uma das (atualmente raras) noites em que Setsuna estaria fazendo ronda na madrugada, então havia uma pequena chance de conseguir falar. Abriu o aplicativo de chat por texto do aparelho e ficou um pouco aliviada ao ver o nome da namorada.

"Acordada a essa hora, Kono-chan?" foi a mensagem que chegou imediatamente ao aparelho.

"Eu tive um sonho um pouco ruim. Não está cansada, Set-chan?"

"Estou bem. As coisas estão tranquilas o bastante para que eu tenha notado você aparecendo".

Konoka abriu um sorrisinho abobalhado pela atenção que a outra desprendia ao tomar aquele cuidado consigo.

"Obrigada por isto. Já me sinto melhor ao falar com você".

"Fico feliz ao saber disto. Quer falar sobre o sonho?".

"Não, acho que é melhor esquecer por enquanto".

"Acha que consegue dormir?"

"Talvez. Vou tentar. Obrigada, Set-chan"

"Kono-chan?"

"Sim?"

"Eu te amo"

Konoka não conseguia resistir àquela fofura toda da namorada. Estava lhe fazendo esquecer as sensações ruins do pesadelo com uma facilidade enorme.

"Eu também te amo, Set-chan. Boa noite" e tendo escrito isto, fechou o aplicativo e deixou o celular no canto.

Konoka tinha a péssima certeza de que aquele sonho que tivera fora causado por algo muito forte que poderia estar acontecendo em algum lugar, ou plano existencial, distante dali. Porém não adiantava ficar questionando-se àquela hora sobre o real significado do mesmo. Aproveitando da sensação feliz que as palavras trocadas com a namorada lhe deixara, a maga branca aproveitou para murmurar um pequeno feitiço de proteção e em seguida deitar-se para adormecer quase que imediatamente.

A sala de aula do terceiro colegial estava um pouco mais barulhenta do que se esperaria para aquele horário. Mesmo aquelas garotas conseguiam, na maioria dos dias , manter alguma ordem durante as aulas. Porém aquele era o último dia do semestre antes das férias de verão. Ao invés de aulas, hoje as estudantes apenas aguardavam a representante de sala retornar com os seus exames já corrigidos. Por isso a barulheira era até compreensível:

― Se eu tiver ido mal em matemática de novo, meu pai vai me matar! ― comentava Yuuna junto às esportistas da classe.

― Espera, mas eu não lembro de já ter te visto sair bem em matemática. ― zombou Makie, com seu costumeiro sorriso despreocupado.

― Ei, não me confunda com você, Baka Pink!

Asuna, Konoka e Setsuna estavam reunidas ao redor da mesa da ruiva. Esta estava um tanto ansiosa, ainda que isto fosse inesperado dela:

― Ei, Asuna, que bicho te mordeu pra você ficar querendo tanto suas provas? ― perguntou Konoe, que estava sentada em uma cadeira colocada à esquerda da mesa da amiga.

― Não diga que, depois de todos esses anos, você enfim se arrependeu da vida de Bakaranger, Asuna-san. ― perguntou Setsuna, sentada à direita da mesa.

― Hunf. Vocês estão me entendendo errado. Eu nem ligo pra essas provas. Acontece que não vejo a hora de enfim começar essa viagem. Talvez eu tenha descoberto minha vocação para o turismo.

― Pra mim isso pareceu uma desculpa bastante ruim, Asuna.

― Ora sua. . .

― Kagurazaka-san? ― chamou uma voz suave e encorpada. Ayaka Yukihiro havia retornado à sala e já começava a distribuir as avaliações.

― Ah, Representante. ― disse Asuna quando a loira se aproximou do trio.

― Aqui estão os exames de vocês três. ― disse Ayaka, entrando as folhas de cada uma, presas por clipes. ― Kagurazaka. . . você não vai ser aceita em nenhuma universidade se continuar com essas notas. ― acrescentou, com um tom de reprovação, quando entregou os exames de Asuna.

― Como se eu precisasse me preocupar com isto. ― respondeu a ruiva. De fato os alunos de Mahora tinham a aprovação automática até a entrada no Ensino Superior. Porém só pessoas como a bakared usavam isto como desculpa para ter notas abaixo da média em quase todas as matérias.

Ayaka preferiu não dar assunto para a macaca e continuou seu trabalho de distribuir os exames. A sala já havia se tornado ainda mais barulhenta à medida que as alunas iam sabendo seus resultados e exclamavam de alegria ou decepção:

― Ah, nem acredito! Vou pedir uma viagem à Disney do meu pai! ― esbravejou Yuuna, sacudindo os seus papeis no ar.

― Que exagero. Deixa esse pedido pra quando entrar na faculdade, Yuuna. ― disse Ako.

― Hm. . . ― resmungou Setsuna, parando para observar melhor uma das provas.

― O que foi, Set-chan? Alguma nota ruim? ― perguntou Konoka.

― Minha nota em física foi um pouco mais baixa do que o normal. ― disse a espadachim, observando com mais atenção as questões onde cometera erros na dita prova.

― Yare né, Eu não posso deixar de te ajudar com essa matéria mesmo.

― Desculpe. ― a verdade é que Setsuna vinha evitando pedir ajuda à namorada para estudar por motivos que só na sua cabeça paranoica faziam sentido.

― E você, Asuna?

― Passei na média. Na verdade química eu só me salvo se levar em conta a nota da prova anterior. ― disse Asuna, que estava observando uma prova em particular. As outras duas ficaram demasiado entretidas comentando as notas para perceber esse comportamento da ruiva.

A bakared observava a prova de matemática, onde tinha tirado sua melhor nota. Um redondo número noventa encabeçava o papel. De certa forma, aquilo trazia sentimentos misturados à ela. Suspirou:

― Bom, agora podemos nos concentrar só na viagem. ― disse, guardando os exames.

Depois dos exames entregues, a representante de classe passou à turma os recados e indicações dos professores para então a turma ser dispensada. Foi uma algazarra de comemoração. Algumas combinaram em fazer um último lanche em grupo imediatamente antes de cada uma ir pegar suas malas para ir à estação de Mahora. Algumas outras, como foi o caso de Sakurako que já carregava a pequena bagagem de viagem, partiram dali mesmo para a pegar o trem.

Konoka e Setsuna convidaram a ruiva para fazer alguma coisa até a hora em que a Ala Alba iria se reunir no refúgio de Evangeline, mas a ruiva recusou. Inventou qualquer desculpa e mandou o casal ir aproveitar as horas de algum modo mais interessante. Aliás, a espadachim corou um bocado à esta recomendação, para a diversão da bakared.

Asuna pegou o rumo do centro comercial da cidade acadêmica sem qualquer ideia na cabeça. Sua única vontade era de admirar um pouco a beleza do dia. Sim, ela sabia bem que aquele comportamento não era nada típico seu, e seus amigos também sabiam, porém ela vinha sendo boa em desconversar quando surgiam questionamentos sobre isto.

"Hunf, será que eles acham que eu vou ser uma macaca agitada a vida toda?" questionou-se Kagurazaka, do alto da sua tranquila caminhada:

― Asuna-san. ― chamou uma voz e a ruiva teve certeza de que aquela voz era sinal de que sua breve paz havia chegado ao fim.

― O que foi, reprê? ― perguntou a bakaranger quando Ayaka a alcançou.

― Bom, eu vi você vagando perdida no meu caminho e decidi convidá-la para tomar um chá. ― disse a loira, com seu ar elegante de costume.

― Eu não estava perdida. ― reclamou a Bakared. ― Além disso, você tem alguma coisa para fazer por estes lados da cidade?

― Isso não é importante agora. Venha, vamos tomar alguma coisa. ― insistiu a outra, pegando o pulso de Asuna de forma delicada porém firme, conduzindo esta consigo até a cafeteria mais próxima.

Chegaram ao estabelecimento e sentaram-se em uma mesa na parte externa, sob um guarda-sol. Ayaka pediu um chá e Asuna um café. Não demorou quase nada para que suas bebidas fossem servidas:

― Por que me trouxe aqui, Ayaka? Por acaso já foi abandonada por suas amigas e ficou carente?

― Não diga bobagem. É bem verdade que a Natsumi e a Chizuru estão ocupadas, mas eu queria falar com você.

― Falar comigo? Estou ficando assustada agora.

― Seja um pouco menos besta às vezes, macaca.

― Certo, certo. Foi mal. Agora pode desembuchar.

Ayaka torceu a boca de leve ao vocabulário da outra:

― Eu estive observando seu comportamento, Asuna-san, e decidi me disponibilizar para escutar qualquer coisa que precise dizer.

― Como é que é? Eu não tô entendendo nada do que cê tá falando. Que papo é esse?

Ayaka levou as pontas dos dedos da mão esquerda à testa e franziu as sobrancelhas:

― Não tente me enganar, eu sei que você não está bem. Fale logo de uma vez.

― Ah. . . ― Asuna finalmente entendeu a ideia. ― Acho que você está enganada, Ayaka. Eu estou perfeitamente bem. Alias estou bastante ansiosa para as férias.

― Onde você vai viajar com o Negi-sensei, não é isso?

― Ei, como você sabe disso?

― Tenho minhas fontes. Não vou perguntar muito sobre esta viagem porque está óbvio que é uma daquelas coisas que você não vai poder me dizer.

Asuna estava assombrada com a perspicácia da outra. Não que não fosse bastante fácil para qualquer um perceber a existência misteriosa da Ala Alba e suas atividades ainda mais misteriosas, mas para a bakaranger era de fato algo impensável:

― Er. . .

― Voltando ao assunto: você ainda está abalada sobre o que aconteceu com o Witchmore-sensei, não é isso?

Asuna ergueu as sobrancelhas. O incidente do Ice Soul havia sido exposto publicamente em uma versão não-mágica da história, onde Claus era um serial killer procurado a anos e fora preso pela CIA.

― Fala sério, eu nem lembrava mais disso até você vir falar agora.

Ayaka suspirou:

― É uma macaca mesmo. Estou só tentando ajudar. ― disse Ayaka, tomando em seguida um gole do seu chá com toda a postura refinada que se esperaria dela.

― Não precisa fazer isso, reprê.

― Eu me preocupo com você, Asuna.

A bakaranger ficou sem resposta à sinceridade da outra. Ayaka encarava-a de modo insistente, obrigando a ruiva a desviar o olhar para qualquer coisa ao redor. Asuna nunca aprendera a lidar com a maneira inesperada que a loira tinha para manifestar sua amizade:

― Eu vou ficar bem. Só quero poder viajar logo para esquecer essas coisas. ― confessou Asuna, finalmente deixando um pouco da postura evasiva de lado. Ayaka pareceu bastante satisfeita em ao menos ter vencido essa barreira da outra.

― Espero que sim, afinal é muito irritante aturar uma macaca mal amada na sala de aula todos os dias.

― Ora sua pedófila!

― D-Do que está falando?! Negi-sensei já tem seus quatorze anos e ainda parece aparentar ter um pouco mais do que isso!

E assim as duas continuaram se alfinetando e trocando acusações até que o café e chá ficaram frios.

― Eu ainda não me conformo! ― reclamou Kazumi.

A Ala Alba estava reunida no refúgio de Evangeline. Hoje, ao invés de treinamentos o grupo estava usando o lugar mais para fazer as preparações para a viagem que teria início em dois dias e também para fazer uma pequena festa comemorando as férias. Alias, estes usos estavam despertando a irritação da dona do local em demasia naquele espaço de tempo mágico:

― Se é para fazer uma reunião, façam isso lá fora. Só porque são jovens, não deveriam procurar envelhecer dias em horas de propósito. ― disse Eva, que observava da entrada do resort o grupo sentado no chão.

― Desculpe, Evangeline-san. ― disse Setsuna, que era quem estava sentada mais próximo à vampira.

― Asakura-san, não há nada que possa ser feito a esta altura. ― disse Negi, respondendo à estudante irritada. ― Foi o diretor quem limitou a quantidade de pessoas que poderiam ir nesta viagem. Realmente sinto muito.

― Não sei do que cê tá reclamando, Asakura. Eu sinto como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. ― interpôs Chisame, que também havia sido deixada de fora do grupo de nove pessoas que iriam visitar o país mágico de Husdeven.

― E porque que o diretor tem que interferir numa viagem que vamos fazer nas férias? Caramba, eu queria tirar milhares de fotos desses lugares diferentes!

― Você sabe que oficialmente esta missão da Ala Alba está sendo coordenada por Mahora. Uma expedição para recuperar artefatos mágicos. ― lembrou Yue, que bebericava algum suco de sabor incomum para aguentar o calor que fazia no verão perene do resort de Evangeline.

― Vocês precisam parar de achar que tudo no mundo da magia é diversão. ― interrompeu Eva, chamando a atenção do grupo. ― Ainda que pareça seguro, os reinos mágicos que são ligados à Terra podem ter perigos que nem imaginamos. Vocês vão para um país até pacífico, porém o histórico da realeza de Husdeven não é convidativo.

― E de acordo com os mapas, os dois primeiros artefatos fundidos devem estar em poder exatamente dos governantes. ― acrescentou Nodoka.

― Fazer o que, fiquei de fora só porque ainda não beijei o professor. ― concluiu Asakura, referindo-se ao pacto.

― Ei, eu não beijei ninguém! ― exclamou Kotarô fazendo as garotas rirem.

― Você já é o Mogli, não precisaria mesmo. ― disse Chisame.

― Mogli?!

― _Quelo_ que esta viagem comece logo _pala_ que eu possa _esquelcer_ a _delota_ que _sofli_ no último desafio do _semestle_. ― disse Kuu Fei, que pareceu desanimada ao mencionar o fato.

― Ah, cê tá falando da disputa que você e as manas Setsuna, Kaede-nee e a Tatsumiya fazem?

― Isso mesmo. ― confirmou a lutadora. ― Você está ficando impossível de alcançar, Setsuna.

― Hahaha, não exagere Kuu. ― meneou a espadachim, um pouco desconsertada.

― Gente, o objetivo de vir para o refúgio hoje foi para poder esclarecer os pontos da viagem à Husdeven, então vamos nos focar um pouco. ― disse Negi, fazendo um pouco a postura de professor para que as garotas prestassem enfim alguma atenção nele.

― Desculpe, Negi. ― disse Asakura, com sua costumeira piscadela.

― Vai lá, Negi. ― disse Asuna, cutucando o ombro do rapaz. Negi então levantou e dirigiu-se ao grupo.

― Ok, então vou explicar a vocês o que iremos fazer nesta excursão. Vou dar alguns detalhes sobre o itinerário da viagem, sobre o país de Husdeven e também sobre a pessoa com quem provavelmente esta os dois amuletos fundidos que estamos indo resgatar. ― começou o rapaz.

― Vê se nos poupa do blá-blá-blá mais chato, ok? ― pediu Kotarô.

― Negi-bouzu! Eu _quelo_ saber o que tem _pla_ comer nesse lugar aí! ― disse Kuu Fei, erguendo a mão.

― K-Ku Laosu! ― exclamou Negi, exasperado com a interrupção precoce.

― É que já está chegando na hora do jantar por aqui, Negi, estamos ficando com fome. ― argumentou Haruna.

― M-Mas isso é importante. . . ― disse o rapaz, ficando amuado e perdendo por completo a postura de discursante.

― Nós sabemos, mas bem que podíamos fazer o jantar antes disso ne. ― sugeriu Konoka.

― Ei, até você Konoka! ― exclamou Asuna.

― Melhor desistir por enquanto, garoto. ― disse Eva, com um sorriso de deboche para o aprendiz.

Negi sentou-se novamente, derrotado, enquanto as garotas avançaram para a cozinha para preparar alguma coisa. Logo o som de discussões era alto, já que Konoka insistia em tentar usar algum dos saquês raros da vampira em uma receita.

E claro que ninguém falou mais seriamente sobre a viagem durante a noite mágica do refúgio.

[CONTINUA]


	3. Capítulo 3: Até breve, Mahora!

_**Aviso-legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence. Mastered Negima é uma obra de fã, sem fins lucrativos.**_

 **Mastered Negima Shadow**

 **Capítulo 3: Até breve, Mahora!**

O primeiro dia das férias de verão amanheceu tão limpo e claro quanto se poderia esperar. Pouco passava das nove da manhã e era visível a diferença no movimento pelas ruas da cidade acadêmica de Mahora em relação ao dia anterior. Ainda que diversos estudantes, além de professores e mesmo os moradores da área comercial de Mahora permanecessem na cidade, a ausência da grande massa barulhenta e festiva da maior parcela dos estudantes deixa a cidade no geral bem mais tranquila.

Setsuna Sakurazaki já estava pronta, com sua pequena bagagem, esperando por seus amigos nas proximidades dos dormitório do colegial. Mesmo estando ainda apenas na própria companhia, a espadachim não conseguia aparentar calma absoluta, como deveria ser de costume. Seus pensamentos corriam em círculos de maneira quase vertiginosa, num redemoinho onde alegria absurda e medo ridículo se confundiam.

Era verão. Um verão perfeito onde ela viajaria por lugares distantes de Mahora na companhia de Konoka. Veriam lugares incomuns e paradisíacos. Teriam todo o tempo do mundo longe dos olhos de Konoemon Konoe. Era uma liberdade completa como pouco teriam durante qualquer momento de suas vidas.

Setsuna se desesperava quando as perigosas e fantásticas possibilidades desse "verão dos sonhos" passavam pela sua mente. Levou as duas mãos à cabeça, xingando em pensamento, a ideia que Haruna dera no dia anterior de passarem na praia quando voltassem de Husdeven:

― Bom dia, Set-chan. Você está bem? ― perguntou uma voz doce bastante familiar, vindo de trás da shinmei bem quando esta proclamava sua fúria interna descabida.

― Ah! B-Bom-dia, Kono-chan!

― O que aconteceu para você estar tão agitada antes da viagem?

― Não foi nada! Mesmo! ― respondeu Setsuna com a voz um pouco desafinada.

― Hey, Setsuna. Impressão minha ou você já está pensando em alguma bobagem à essa hora? ― provocou Asuna, chegando até as duas. A ruiva trazia, assim como Konoka, uma bolsa de viagem pendurada ao ombro.

― Do que você está falando, Asuna-san?! ― injuriou-se a espadachim sendo bem mais convincente para aparentar inocência.

― Vocês duas. . . Vamos, logo o pessoal deve chegar na estação. ― pontuou Konoka, agarrando o braço esquerdo da namorada e guiando as duas para o caminho.

Setsuna ficou aliviada ao terem desviado do tema inicial. Respirou e percebeu que estava sendo tola em ficar nervosa antes de qualquer coisa. Seja lá o que o verão lhe reservasse, só podia esperar com um sorriso pelas boas coisas que poderiam estar destinadas.

Bom, essa psicologia toda teria funcionado muito bem se o assunto seguinte que Asuna começasse não tivesse sido logo aquele:

― Ei, Konoka, eu não vi você guardando o biquíni na bagagem. ― disse a bakared, apontando para à mala da maga branca. ― Esqueceu do que a Haruna falou sobre passarmos na praia?

"Mas que droga! Por que lembrar da praia agora?!"

― Eu lembrei disso sim. Mas acho que vou ter que comprar na volta. Os meus ficaram um pouco apertados. ― respondeu Konoka, parecendo um pouquinho chateada.

"C-Claro que estariam apertados! Do jeito que eles tem c-c-c-c-crescido!" Setsuna virou o rosto para longe das outras duas para que não pudessem ver a vermelhidão que havia tomado conta do seu rosto:

― Eee. . . Você é uma garota de sorte, hein Setsuna.

― C-Como é que é?! ― engasgou a guarda-costas de uma maneira tão sincera que fez as outras duas darem risada.

― Você é uma boba, Set-chan. ― disse Konoka, cutucando a bochecha da namorada. Setsuna torceu os lábios às piadas, mas não deixou passar despercebido o rubor leve que haviam nas bochechas de Konoka quando disse isto.

Alguns minutos depois, o trio-biblioteca se encontrou com o grupo. Yue estava um pouco ranzinza por ter tido que sair trinta minutos antes só para que Haruna tivesse tempo de olhar em todas as bancas pelo caminho pelos mangás que levaria para ler durante a viagem:

― Você está ficando uma velha mal-humorada, Yue! ― disse Haruna, que tinha uma sacola de impressos quase do tamanho da própria bagagem.

― Haruna, você nem lê esses almanaques, porque carregar mais coisas? ― perguntou a garota em resposta.

― Estamos indo para um lugar onde não tem livrarias nem internet, Yue, eu tenho que ter mais coisas para ler.

― Ei, cê me empresta alguns desses depois de ler? ― perguntou Asuna, interessada no volume excessivo de quadrinhos.

― Claro, Asuna. Eu sei que no fim das contas todo mundo vai acabar querendo ler alguma coisa. Esse negócio de viajar para lugares distantes pode ser uma armadilha do tédio em alguns momentos! ― afirmou Haruna parecendo ter alguma propriedade com o que dizia.

― Parece que você comprou aquele almanaque mensal. . . ― disse Setsuna, espiando o que se via fácil pela abertura da sacola.

― Ei, Sakurazaki, você lê mangás é?!

― N-Na verdade eu acompanho uma série de batalhas de espadachins, apenas. ― confessou Setsuna, um pouco constrangida.

― Quem diria. . . ― disse Yue lentamente, deixando a shinmei mais envergonhada.

― Oras! Eu vivo dizendo que os quadrinhos são uma linguagem universal, Yue! Um dia ainda seremos respeitados igual aos escritores! ― disse Haruna

― Hai hai. ― concordou a mais baixa, que mesmo sendo normalmente inexpressiva, mostrava claramente o tom de quem não concordava nem um pouco com aquilo.

O grupo seguiu para a estação de Mahora onde os nove membros da excursão enfim se reuniram. Negi foi o último a chegar e explicou que havia passado na sala dos professores para ter certeza de que havia encaminhado todo o seu trabalho como professor e após isto tinha ido dar uma última palavra com Evangeline.

O trem com destino à capital japonesa chegou em seguida e o grupo embarcou, ficando com um vagão apenas para eles. A Ala Alba gostou do fato de que com o início das férias de verão o trânsito de pessoas indo e vindo de Mahora já havia despencado daquele modo. Assim poderiam conversar despreocupados sobre o que esperavam da viagem:

― Hã? Vocês finalmente querem escutar o que eu tinha pra falar dessa expedição? ― perguntou o professor-mago surpreso, ao notar o interesse sério do grupo.

― Fala logo, Negi, não temos mais nada para fazer mesmo. ― insistiu Asuna, revelando que era só o tédio prematuro que despertou tal interesse.

― Está bem. ― concordou Negi, sorrindo do interesse nada sério.

Dessa vez as conversas sessaram imediatamente sem que o rapaz precisasse pedir:

― Er. . . Certo. Tecnicamente nós da Ala Alba estamos indo ao país mágico de Husdeven. Nossa missão, como uma expedição pacifista é negociar com a regente dessa nação, Delaro Igati, para que ela nos dê o amuleto para ser guardado à salvo pela sociedade mágica.

― "Delarô"? Mas que nomezinho. ― comentou Kotarô.

― Professor?

― Sim, Nodoka-san?

― Como vamos chegar até este país mágico? Ele fica em outra dimensão, não é isso?

― Sim, fica. O que vamos fazer é tomar a única passagem que existe em território japonês que leva para as outras dimensões mágicas paralelas à nossa, incluindo a que se localiza Husdeven.

― Legal. Mas onde é que fica essa passagem? ― perguntou Haruna, finalmente tirando o mangá que vinha lendo da frente do rosto.

― Bom, ainda teremos que pegar outro trem na capital e viajar mais quatro horas para então estar na cidade certa. ― disse Negi.

― Eeeeee? Mas vamos chegar já perto do fim da tarde lá. ― reclamou Asuna.

― Isso mesmo, Asuna-san. Mas não se preocupem, eu já reservei nossa estadia em uma pousada para esta noite. Poderemos descansar bem antes de partirmos, afinal este é apenas "um quarto" da viagem até Husdeven.

― Ah, que maravilha! Uma noite em uma pousada por conta da escola! Vamos poder festejar até altas horas! ― comemorou a mangaká.

― Ein? F-Festajar?! ― estalou Negi.

― Nossa, você disse só "um quarto" da viagem, Negi-kun? ― perguntou Konoka.

― Isso, o resto da viagem, quando chegarmos na dimensão mágica onde fica Husdeven será feita de trem também. Passaremos por volta de três dias embarcados.

― Três dias? Tipo aqueles de filme onde tem cabines e restaurante? ― perguntou Asuna, intrigada.

― Exato.

― Essa está parecendo uma viagem turística mais do que qualquer coisa. ― comentou Yue.

― Mas, Negi-bouzu, não vamos ter que lutar? Eu só quis vir por causa dos calas fortes!

― Bom. ― começou o garoto, coçando a cabeça. ― A verdade é que podemos enfrentar um pouco de hostilidade sim, Ku Laosu. Esses amuletos são muito poderosos, este então deve ser ainda mais por, provavelmente, ser a fusão de dois deles. Acredito que a governante não vai nos ceder ele tão facilmente.

― Se isso acontecer, nós vamos ter que roubá-lo? ― questionou Haruna, parecendo fascinada com a possibilidade de se tornar uma ladra em um país mágico longínquo.

― Na verdade os altos conselhos mágicos nos concederam o poder de nos declararmos donos legítimos dos amuletos, em nome da Sociedade Arcana. ― esclareceu Setsuna, que até então havia ficado apenas observando por já conhecer os detalhes da viagem.

― É como a Setsuna-san disse. Nós estamos indo resgatar algo que precisa ser mantido protegido. ― confirmou Negi.

― Bom, mas a intensão do seu pai quando criou estes amuletos foi deixá-los separados, não é? ― perguntou a bakared.

― Isso é verdade, mas só pelos mapas nós já temos certeza de que, infelizmente, não foi isso que acabou acontecendo. Os quatro amuletos tornaram-se apenas dois e caíram em mãos de governantes. Esses objetos ainda podem acabar gerando muitos conflitos.

― Bom, não precisamos pensar nessas coisas sérias por enquanto né. ― meneou a mangaká. ― Nossa preocupação no momento precisa ser, no máximo, em como vamos fazer farra na pousada onde vamos passar essa noite.

― Farra?!

― Até parece que você não conhece as alunas que tem, Negi-sensei. ― ponderou a livreira.

― Por favor, ainda sou responsável por vocês, garotas. . .

Apesar dos ânimos estarem altos para fazer uma festa noturna (na verdade quem estava colocando mais "pilha" na coisa era Haruna), o tal festejo não passou de alguns sacos de salgadinhos até perto da meia-noite. Após o banho e o jantar o grupo ficou horas conversando sobre assuntos que giravam em torno da curiosidade sobre o país mágico que iriam visitar. Kuu Fei e Kotarô ficaram bastante empolgados quando Negi contou que no país iriam encontrar muito mais guerreiros mágicos do que magos.

O grupo de garotas quase todo já estava dormindo quando Setsuna percebeu a demora para Konoka retornar do banheiro e decidiu ir verificar. Encontrou a maga no corredor, observando o céu noturno sem nuvens pela janela. Sua expressão era bastante séria:

― Set-chan. ― disse Konoka ao notar a namorada, sua expressão se desanuviando. A guarda-costas chegou até a outra antes de falar.

― Kono-chan, você está preocupada com alguma coisa? ― perguntou. ― Tem alguma coisa haver com o sonho que te acordou ontem?

Konoka se controlou um pouco para não demonstrar tanta surpresa diante daquele questionamento. A maga sempre se impressionava um pouco em o quanto a espadachim conseguia ser sensitiva quando o assunto era a própria maga:

― Não é nada importante, Set-chan. ― respondeu Konoka. ― Só estava pensando sobre a viagem.

― Não preciso mesmo me preocupar?

Konoka sabia que não poderia ficar escondendo o jogo para a namorada se esta continuasse insistindo, então decidiu usar sua arma mais poderosa para dar fim naquilo: apelar. Sem aviso abraçou e beijou de maneira carinhosa Setsuna. Funcionou perfeitamente, quando se separaram a espadachim parecia já ter até esquecido sobre o assunto em pauta:

― Melhor irmos dormir, né Set-chan?

― Sim. . . ― concordou a shinmei com a voz bastante calma e a expressão levemente abobada. Konoka sempre achava aquele jeito da outra muito fofo.

― Ei, eu posso ficar no seu futon né. As garotas já estão dormindo mesmo, não vão tirar sarro de nós.

― C-Como é?! Nem pensar! E-Eu coloco o meu futon do lado do seu, mas n-não pense em fazer isso!

― Mou. . . ― Konoka reclamou, mas no fundo sabia que era o mais, er, saudável para elas que fosse desse jeito. A maga admitia a si mesma que estava ficando um tanto difícil manter a compostura com a sua amada Set-chan, mas até que ela não se assustava tanto com isto quanto a própria Sakurazaki.

No dia seguinte o grupo saiu cedo dá pousada. O trem partiria às nove da manhã, mas por sorte a tal estação escondida das pessoas comuns não ficava muito distante dali. Chegaram até a entrada do que parecia ser apenas um galpão fechado e Negi conversou com um dos vigilantes de modo discreto. O grupo entrou e em alguns instantes estava na plataforma de embarque onde o trem já se encontrava parado.

Ainda que a locomotiva na qual iriam viajar fosse bastante bonita, com um ar vitoriano nos seus detalhes externos, o grupo pareceu um pouco desapontado:

― Puxa, eu esperava por algo bem mais. . . mágico! ― disse Haruna, expressando seu desapontamento.

A verdade é que as pessoas que embarcavam é que pareciam dar o tom mágico àquela viagem. Eram evidentes magos, das mais diversas etnias e escolas mágicas. Nodoka até jurou ter visto dois homens com pequenos chifres azulados nas testas. O grupo se dirigiu ao embarque e o professor-mago, que era quem trazia os tíquetes e os documentos de autorização familiares para a viagem das alunas (ainda que as famílias do trio-biblioteca achassem que aquela era uma excursão comum), foi à frente para apresentar a papelada. Não demorou nem dez minutos para que o grupo estivesse embarcado. A esta altura a locomotiva já dava sinais de vida e alguma fumaça podia ser vista do lado de fora:

― Nossa, agora dá mesmo a sensação de uma "jornada" começando. ― comentou Asuna.

― Ei, onde é que deixamos as nossas bagagens, sensei? ― perguntou Haruna.

― Ah, vamos deixar direto em nossas cabines. ― disse Negi. ― Como somos nove pessoas, temos cinco cabines de duas camas para ocupar. Ali à diante, do número 14 ao 19.

― Ok ok. ― concordou Kotarô, que é quem estava mais à frente, caminhando para chegarem nos quartos. Como o esperado, eram pequenos como o de qualquer trem de viagem.

― Alguém vai ter que ficar sozinho? Isso parece chato. ― disse Kuu.

― Vamos deixar a Haruna e os mangás dela numa cabine, ela vai ficar junto de nós mesmo. ― disse Yue.

― Vocês duas vão ficar na mesma cabine, certo? ― perguntou Asuna se dirigindo ao casal.

― N-Nem pensar! ― disse Setsuna de modo automático e nervoso.

― Eu fico com você, Asuna. ― disse Konoka, achando graça da reação da namorada.

― Acho que uma cabine vai ter que ser dos grande homens do grupo. ― disse Kotarô, abrindo a cabine 14 para deixar sua bagagem.

― Grandes homens? Não se esqueçam de que são bem mais novos. São nossos garotinhos. ― provocou Haruna.

Puderam ouvir as portas do embarque sendo fechadas e a locomotiva cada vez parecia mais ativa. Era quase hora da partida. Todos pareceram contagiados pelo espírito de descoberta e aventura:

― Finalmente! ― exclamou Kuu Fei. ― plóximo destino: Husdeven!

[CONTINUA]


	4. Capítulo 4: A capital de Husdeven

_**Aviso-legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence. Mastered Negima é uma obra de fã, sem fins lucrativos.**_

 **Mastered Negima Shadow**

 **Capítulo 4: A capital de Husdeven**

Em uma belo escritório, digno de uma verdadeira realeza, Delaro Igati, uma mulher de pele morena e aspecto um tanto severo, governante suprema da nação de Husdeven, observava o alvorecer de uma confortável poltrona. Tinha o costume de escrever seus diários de pensamentos sempre na primeira hora do dia, o qual qualificava como momento mais criativo e propício.

Porém naquela manhã mal havia conseguido escrever um par de frases em suas anotações quando ouviu duas batidas à porta. O general do modesto exército de Husdeven, também seu grande amigo pessoal, entrou na sala:

— O que te trás a me interromper tão cedo, Bill? ― questionou Delaro antes que o outro conseguisse sequer cumprimentar.

― Senhora Delaro. ― disse o homem, já percebendo que alterara o humor já sempre instável da governante. ― Perdão por adentrar em vossas dependências a esta hora da manhã, mas trago notícias de nossos informantes das fronteiras do país.

― Então fale sem demora.

― A comitiva vinda do mundo ordinário chamado Terra. Eles acabaram de adentrar nas distantes fronteiras do norte. Estão vindo direto para a capital de trem.

― Entendo. A comitiva vinda em nome do famoso instituto Mahora. Não. . . a verdade é que eles vem em nome das associações mágicas daquele lugar.

― Senhora, acredito que recordas perfeitamente a carta de Mahora que chegou ontem.

― Aquele bilhete apressado e pouco claro. Sim, eu me lembro bem Bill. Ele dizia o suficiente para que eu esteja bastante curiosa com a chegada desta comitiva.

― Senhora, o informante da fronteira também acrescentou nas informações de que o filho do Thousand Master viaja com a comitiva.

― Interessante. Aparentemente Mahora tem um plano muito mais ardiloso do que aparentou no primeiro momento.

― Do que está falando, senhora?

― Bill, eu sei bem o motivo que os trás até nosso distante país. Mais ainda, eu percebo o cheiro da sabotagem que estão armando para nós.

― Sabotagem?! Mas isso é um escândalo!

― Não se exalte homem. Vamos estar preparados para quando essa dita "comitiva pacífica" chegar aos nossos portões. Vamos lhes dar uma recepção à altura de suas. . . mentiras.

Asuna estava com uma expressão que a princípio era muito mais de choque do que qualquer outra coisa e dessa vez nem poderia culpar a ninguém por isto, pois havia sido ela mesma que havia procurado saber demais sobre o que não precisava.

Ela e Setsuna estava sentadas em poltronas em um dos vagões destinados a passarem o dia. Estavam praticamente sozinhas ali, o resto da Ala Alba provavelmente ainda estava envolvido em um jogo de carteado no vagão seguinte, que fora o que dera as duas a oportunidade de conversar com alguma tranquilidade.

A ruiva vinha notando um comportamento um tanto evasivo da espadachim com a namorada, o que a preocupou. As duas amigas já haviam lhe dado motivos o bastante para ter o instinto de ficar sempre de olho se estavam bem. Graças a isso Asuna aproveitara a primeira oportunidade durante a viagem, ainda no primeiro dia da viagem de trem para questionar a amiga sobre isto. Só que ela nunca esperaria por uma resposta sincera da amiga sobre algo tão. . .

― Foi você quem insistiu, Asuna. Eu tentei dizer que não era nada que precisasse saber. ― defendeu-se Setsuna vendo a expressão de choque da outra.

― B-Bom. . . ― começou Asuna, pigarreando para tentar desfazer a surpresa excessiva. ― Acho que todo o casal saudável passa por essa fase, não é mesmo? Você duas são jovens e se amam, então. . .

― S-Sim. ― Setsuna não conseguia evitar ficar bastante tímida ao falar dos seus "problemas", mesmo com sua grande amiga.

― E eu me preocupando! Hahahaha, vocês são umas bestas mesmo quando estão bem, hein!

― Ei! Não precisa também tirar sarro, Asuna-san. Além disso, tecnicamente, isso é um problema. . .

― Pois vocês deviam sim ter ficado na mesma cabine e deixado as coisas acontecerem naturalmente. Não adianta ficar nessa sua ansiedade maluca, Setsuna. ― Asuna estava quase rindo de si mesma por estar naquela situação, dando conselhos amorosos sendo que ela mesma nunca estivera ainda em nenhuma situação parecida com aquela.

― C-C-Como é?! ― Setsuna ficou ainda mais vermelha ao ouvir aquela sugestão. ― Isso não, Asuna! O Diretor iria descobrir rapidinho sobre isto!

― Ué, vocês não pretendem passar a vida inteira juntas? Ele não sabe disso?

― Sabe, mas as coisas não funcionam assim na cabeça de um avô. Ainda mais um avô poderoso e influente como é o Diretor!

― Eeee. . . Ainda acho que não adianta você ficar fugindo. Além disso, tenho certeza de que não vai poder fazer nada quando a Konoka decidir que é a hora.

― . . . ― Setsuna não soube como reagir a isto além de ficar quieta, com o rosto ainda corado. Asuna deixou a outra em paz e ficou observando a paisagem que já não era mais a do Japão, mas sim de uma terra paralela à Terra.

Já era quase meia noite quando Asuna conseguiu enfim chegar à cabine onde estava alocada para poder se preparar para dormir. Como estava dividindo com Konoka, não fez cerimônia colocou os pijamas ali mesmo. A maga estava lendo algum livro de história da magia que Asuna não tinha tido sequer curiosidade de ler as orelhas. Era uma verdadeira preguiçosa com literatura tradicional:

― Ei, por um momento nem pareceu que estamos viajando. ― disse a ruiva, referindo-se ao fato de estarem dividindo um beliche do mesmo modo que faziam nos dormitórios de Mahora. Então ela subiu para sua cama e sentiu um alivio maior do que o esperado quando deitou-se.

― Nee, Asuna. Estou começando a pensar que vamos ficar dividindo quarto assim até o fim da faculdade. ― comentou a maga, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

― Quem sabe.

Asuna sabia que não tinha qualquer utilidade se intrometer mais no assunto das duas amigas, porém dessa vez era o bichinho da diversão quem mais falava ao seu ouvido quando decidiu fazer algum comentário:

― Ei, Konoka. Estive interrogando sua namorada e ela me confessou que vocês estão num momento meio perigoso do namoro. ― disse Asuna, com um tom de divertimento bem evidente, para que a outra pegasse o significado disso instantaneamente.

― Como é?! ― o tom de surpresa que ouviu de Konoka deixou claro que ela havia entendido bem.

― Isso aí. A Setsuna é bastante ansiosa pra tudo ne. Mas é engraçado como ela ficou sem jeito.

― Er. . .

― Eu só estava preocupada com vocês duas, afinal aquela lá não consegue disfarçar quando tem alguma coisa incomodando. Só que eu não esperava que ela viesse falar tão abertamente do assunto. ― explicou a ruiva, para que não passasse por uma curiosa.

― Bom. . . Eu não estou assim tão preocupada com isto quanto a Set-chan. ― começou Konoka, um pouco mais agitada ao falar do assunto. ― Não que. . . eu não pense sobre isto, eu só. . . acho que não adianta ficar se preocupando como a Set-chan faz.

― Ne, eu falei pra ela que vocês deviam ter ficado na mesma cabine e deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente. ― provocou a ruiva.

― H-Hã?!

― Hahaha, foi só uma sugestão, ela não aceitou é claro. Mas se quiser eu posso dar uma lição pra Setsuna deixar de ser tão medrosa pra tudo.

― N-Não precisa se preocupar com isso, Asuna.

― E você não precisa ficar nervosa, Konoka. Eu sei que vocês vão ficar bem por si mesmas.

― Mou. . .

A viagem de trem foi como um todo bastante tranquila. O único imprevisto que ocorreu foi a parada do trem por uma tarde inteira, devido à uma tempestade que estaria acontecendo mais adiante no caminho. A essa altura Negi explicou que, apesar do clima quente de Husdeven, essas tormentas fortes não eram incomuns e podiam ser desastrosas. Graças a este pequeno incidente, a viagem que estava marcada para chegar na manhã de ? acabou chegando apenas à tarde na bonita, porém nada luxuosa, estação da capital de Husdeven. A Ala Alba se apressou para desembarcar e sair da estação, para poder ver melhor aquela cidade:

― Nossa, se não tivessemos pegado um trem de magos para chegar até aqui, eu nem saberia que se trata de um país do mundo dos magos. ― disse Asuna.

― Ne, parece mais é um lugar meio perdido no tempo. ― comentou Haruna, que observava com atenção, como era o costume de seus olhos de ilustradora.

― Nem todos os territórios dos mundos paralelos à Terra são assim de aspecto tão mágico, manas. ― ponderou Kamo, que estava no ombro de Negi.

― Parece bastante com aquelas cidades de jogos de rpg, que tem uma cara antiga, mas não são sujas que nem as da Idade Média. ― comparou Kotarô dentro do que conhecia.

― Ei, Kotarô, não sabia que você ficava jogando video game nos seus encontros com a Natsumi.

― Encontros?!

― Negi-kun. ― chamou Konoka. ― Onde nós vamos passar essa noite? Será que conseguimos chegar até onde está a governante antes de anoitecer?

― Até conseguiriamos chegar, mas acredito que não é muito simpático chegar pedindo abrigo na hora do jantar. ― disse Negi. ― Acho que esta noite temos que procurar alguma hospedaria.

― Eu me pergunto que tipo de comida eles tem por aqui. . . ― disse Asuna, que já estava ficando faminta, apesar de não terem passado muitas horas do almoço.

O grupo partiu pelas ruas da cidade, observando a paisagem com curiosidade. Apesar da analogia pouco criativa, a comparação de Kotarô estava sendo bem mais próxima da realidade. Mesmo as roupas dos habitantes do lugar lembrava mais uma história medieval com ares de fantasia do que realmente algo que se esperaria do que deveria ser um país mágico. Ainda que Husdeven recebesse sempre estrangeiros, a Ala Alba chamou bastante atenção pelo caminho. O provável motivo era o fato de que, diferente dos outros magos, eles não estavam vestidos com roupas típicas da sociedade arcana, mas sim com trajes comuns.

Apesar das indicações escritas estarem em um idioma completamente desconhecido mesmo à Negi, na fala o grupo conseguia se entender em boa parte com os moradores locais, então não foi dificil encontrar uma hospedaria que ficava à uma distância onde já era possível enxergar as torres do palácio onde morava Delaro Igati. Antes que entrassem no local onde ficaria abrigados, Kamo saltou do ombro do amigo:

― Aniki, eu vou levar o comunicado de chegada aos vigilantes do palácio! Assim eles saberão que iremos visitá-los amanhã.

― Certo. Obrigado Kamo.

Depois de instalados em quartos individuais, boa parte da Ala Alba se reuniu no salão que deveria ser também o refeitório do lugar. Por sorte Asuna havia conseguido satisfazer temporariamente seu estômago com um pacote de salgadinhos que Konoka lhe dera. Era a maga quem estava controlando o suprimento de petiscos das duas, já que a ruiva tinha a mania de ficar comendo constantemente quando estava desocupada:

― Aff. ― suspirou Asuna, quando já estava reunida com Konoka, Setsuna e o trio biblioteca à uma mesa. ― Apesar de estarmos em um mundo paralelo à Terra e todas essas coisas, eu não me sinto com muita coragem para ficar passeando por ai.

― Realmente dá uma insegurança. ― concordou Nodoka.

― Se ao menos soubessemos de alguma atração para turistas. ― disse Haruna, que folheava entre dois almanaques de mangá com um ar de desinteresse.

― Eles não parecem ter preocupação sobre algo assim. ― ponderou Setsuna, observando um grupo de homens sentados à um canto. Jogavam cartas e bebiam.

― É, não encontrei nenhuma informação sobre algo assim nesta cidade. ― reafirmou Yue. ― Talvez se estivéssemos na cidade mais ao norte daqui, Husdragon, ao menos poderíamos ver uns monumentos de pedra ancestrais que se espalham por um vale.

― Pedras? Eu achava que essa viagem seria bem mais interessante. ― reclamou Asuna.

― Acho que vocês estão exagerando, para quem acabou de chegar. ― ponderou Konoka com seu ar alegre de sempre.

― Se serve de consolo, acredito que a próxima viagem será mais empolgante neste sentido. Yatt é uma cidade-estado litorânea bem mais movimentada e rica do que este lugar. ― comentou Yue, que já havia lido detalhes sobre ambos os países mágicos.

― Bom, quem sabe nós consigamos logo esses amuletos mágicos amanhã e já possamos voltar. ― disse Haruna com alguma esperança. ― Ao menos teríamos tempo de passar uma semana na praia antes de precisar partir para a próxima excursão. ― disse mais alegre, mencionando o plano diversão que haviam elaborado antes de partir. Setsuna foi a única que não pareceu tranquila com aquela ideia.

A noite chegou. Kamo retornou quando estavam quase servindo o jantar. Trouxe notícias boas: Delaro Igati aguardava-os na tarde do dia seguinte. O arminho acrescentou que a governante parecia bastante consciente da situação que levava a excusão de Mahora até ali e disse estar bastante interessada na conversa do dia seguinte. Negi presumiu com aquilo que a mulher pretendia, como lhe fora alertado por alguns professores, negociar a entrega do amuleto. Por sorte o garoto não havia vindo desprevenido para tal possibilidade.

Depois da refeição (um ensopado bastante comum) o grupo seguiu o costume local e ficou jogando cartas por várias horas àquela noite. Pouco a pouco as garotas resolveram ir se retirando até que restou na mesa apenas Negi, Konoka e Setsuna:

― Acho que não dá pra continuar jogando só com três pessoas. ― disse Setsuna, arrumando o baralho que ficara espalhado da última rodada.

― Ainda mais quando é quase impossível ganhar da Konoka-san.

― Não exagere Negi.

― Talvez eu deva ir me deitar também. ― ponderou o rapaz. ― Sabem, apesar de estarmos aparentemente bem, eu estou com uma ansiedade que não consigo compreender bem. Claro que não sou nenhum expert em presságios, mas dizem que cada mago deve escutar com atenção seus sentimentos.

― Acha que algo pode dar errado, sensei?

― Não sei mesmo, Setsuna-san. Espero que essa sensação seja apenas a ansiedade de estar buscando as relíquias escondidas pelo meu pai.

Então Negi se despediu do casal e dirigiu-se para o pavilhão dos quartos. Setsuna terminou de arrumar as cartas que guardou no bolso do casaco leve de verão que usava:

― Kono-chan? Está tudo bem? ― perguntou a shinmei, observando a distração na qual estava sua namorada.

― Ah, sim. ― respondeu Konoka, parecendo acordar de seus pensamentos. ― Acho que estou um pouco cansada apenas.

― Viajar é cansativo, Kono-chan. É melhor nos retirarmos também.

Ainda que a espadachim tenha feito um novo escândalo quando Asuna sugerira que ficassem em um quarto de casal na hospedaria, Sakurazaki havia tomado o cuidado de pegar duas instalações adjacentes. Ainda era uma guarda-costas e precisava estar sempre pronta para agir em alguma emergência.

Entrementes Konoka estava bastante concentrada em seus pensamentos. A maga não conseguia mais ignorar o fato de que, a cada noite que passava seus pressentimentos se tornavam mais claros e incisivos. Parecia claramente que quanto mais próxima do objetivo da excusão a maga estivesse, mais seus pensamentos e sonhos eram tomados por visões terríveis e violentas. Ela se arrependia de não ter comentado nada com Evangeline, antes do começo da viagem. Ainda que a vampira tentasse sempre passar uma imagem cruel, Konoka sabia bem que era na verdade bastante dedicada aos seus discípulos e aos (que não aceitava chamar de) amigos.

Konoka já estava paranóica com o que poderia acontecer. Seus sentidos estavam em maior alerta do que nunca naquela noite. Sabia que estaria sendo uma garotinha mimada, mas a verdade é que já não sabia como agir, graças àquele aperto terrível no peito:

― Ne, Set-chan. ― chamou a maga, interrompendo a namorada. As duas já estavam às portas dos aposentos de Konoka.

― O que? ― o tom sério na voz da Konoe surpreendeu e preocupou a espadachim.

― Será que você não se importaria de ficar no meu quarto essa noite, Set-chan?

― Ah. . . ― ainda que Setsuna tivesse percebido que o sentido daquele pedido era bastante sério, não conseguiu evitar corar um pouco. ― B-Bom, eu posso pegar o colchão do meu quarto, se você deseja, Kono-chan.

― É, isso seria ótimo. ― Konoka sorriu um tanto aliviada.

Setsuna não perdeu tempo e tratou de fazer a pequena mudança. Logo seu colchão estava ocupando quase todo o espaço disponível no chão do pequeno quarto individual que a maga estava hospedada. Setsuna então retornou ao seu próprio para colocar os pijamas:

― Ne, Set-chan. ― chamou Konoka quando a outra voltou já de roupa trocada para ficar de vez no pequeno quarto. ― Até que é bastante cedo ainda, podemos conversar um pouco antes de dormir.

― Como quiser, Kono-chan. ― apesar do nervosismo, Setsuna estava mesmo preocupada. Ela sabia bem que Konoka era uma pessoa muito mais forte do que ela para lidar com coisas ruins, então, se a maga estava demonstrando aquela apreensão é porque realmente as coisas estavam ruins para ela.

― Gomen ne. ― pediu Konoka quando ambas deitaram em seus colchões. A maga aconchegou-se mais próximo à beira da cama para poder fintar o rosto da namorada. ― Desculpe te chamar pra cá, mas eu não queria ficar sozinha esta noite.

― Não precisa se desculpar. Eu sempre vou querer estar na sua companhia, Kono-chan. ― respondeu Setsuna, esticando o braço para pegar a mão da namorada.

― Heh. Fiquei com medo de que recusasse.

― Você fala como se eu não gostasse de ficar mais tempo junto de ti, Kono-chan.

― Não seria por não gostar que você recusaria ne.

― . . . ― Setsuna não soube o que responder àquela indireta bastante direta e resolveu mudar um pouco o rumo da conversa. ― Kono-chan?

― Hm?

― O que está te preocupando?

― Eu. . . prefiro não pensar muito nisso, né. Por hoje acho que estar perto da Set-chan já está bastante bom para que nada aconteça.

Setsuna fintou o olhos castanhos que não escondiam muito bem o medo que havia no coração da maga. Porém a espadachim já havia compreendido que não adiantaria insistir.

― Se basta mesmo. . . ― começou a shinmei, sentando-se no próprio colchão. ― Então sorria um pouco mais, Kono-chan. ― e dizendo isto Setsuna depositou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios de sua amada. Quando se afastou, Setsuna pode ver um sorriso e bobo de Konoka, acompanhado de um leve rubor nas bochechas.

― Vamos dormir, né, Kono-chan.

― Está bem.


	5. Capítulo 5: Encontros

_**Aviso-legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence. Mastered Negima é uma obra de fã, sem fins lucrativos.**_

 **Mastered Negima Shadow**

 **Capítulo 5: Encontros**

Ainda que no Japão fosse verão, no hemisfério sul do planeta o frio predominava naquela época do ano. Em uma pequena cidade costeira da América do Sul o frio era tremendo que, se fosse possível, provavelmente estaria nevando. Como em qualquer lugar simplório, as tramas relacionadas à magia e poderes extraordinários acontecia sem que a sociedade "comum" tivesse qualquer conhecimento.

A mercenária Tsukuyomi caminhava pelas ruas do centro da pequena cidade observando com olhos atentos a tudo ao seu redor. Tinha uma pista forte de que um fugitivo da justiça mágica estaria naquele lugar e a recompensa pela sua captura era enorme. Ainda que não visse seu alvo caminhando tranquilamente pelas ruas, sabia que ao menos seu comparsa e servo seria mais fácil de capturar, por tanto estava em alerta.

Porém não bastou nem a tarde inteira para que ela conseguisse detectar seus alvos em qualquer parte. Aquilo não a surpreendia. Se fosse tão simples a recompensa não seria tão alta. Retornou para o hotel onde estava hospedada, mesmo sabendo que uma ronda noturna poderia ser mais eficaz. Aquela viagem era também como umas férias nunca antes tiradas, então ela se permitia este tipo de regalia com bastante frequência.

O quarto onde estava hospedada era bastante confortável, um dos melhores do hotel referência da cidade. Ao chegar, Tsukuyomi pegou no chão um envelope que havia sido passado por debaixo da porta quando estava fora. Não havia qualquer coisa escrita no remetente ou mesmo destinatário, mas ela sabia perfeitamente do que se tratava. Caminhou até a cama e sentou-se antes de abrir a correspondência.

Dentro haviam três folhas de papel, onde duas eram cópias menores de mapas e a terceira era uma tabela com datas e nomes de locais.

A programação completa da viagem que a Ala Alba faria. Naquele dia aliás, já devia estar fazendo. Segundo a programação o grupo teria saido da cidade acadêmica de Mahora no início da manhã em uma viagem de quatro dias até o longínquo país mágico de Husdeven.

Tsukuyomi amassou as folhas junto com o envelope e produziu chamas para consumí-los. Aquelas informações compradas tiveram o efeito de deixar a espadachim shinmei irritada consigo mesma. Estava fazendo aquela viagem para longe do Japão em grande parte para esquecer definitivamente o seu sentimento frustrado por Setsuna Sakurazaki, mas não era capaz de recusar a compra de informações relacionadas à esta.

Quando a correspondência havia sido transformadas em um punhado de cinzas a garota esticou o braço para depositar estas no cesto de lixo que havia próximo. Por dentro sua cabeça estava tomada por xingamentos sobre aquela atitude rizível. Já não bastava a humilhação de ter sido rejeitada graças à uma patricinha, Tsukuyomi ainda se submetia àquela situação de espionar mesmo estando distante. Precisava superar aquilo. Esquecer.

Porém um desejo tão forte quanto aquele, quando frustrado, tornava-se ainda mais difícil de afastar dos pensamentos. Volta e meia a mercenária se pegava imaginando como seria ser a escolhida de Sakurazaki. Mesmo que fosse para durar apenas uma ou duas noites, já seria o bastante para não haver aquela raiva e carência tremendas.

Batidas na porta distraíram a caçadora de recompensas dos seus pensamentos amargos. Havia armadilhas para perceber a aproximação do seu alvo e comparsa, então Tsukuyomi imaginou que seria o serviço de quarto. Caminhou até a entrada sem muita vontade e abriu a porta sem antes observar pelo olho mágico.

Porém o rosto que estava do outro lado da abertura, sorrindo para ela era tal que causou um choque tremendo aos pensamentos da espadachim. Sua expressão deixou a mostra toda a sua surpresa e, sem perceber, Tsukuyomi se afastou um passo. O entendimento chegou rápido ao seu pensamento e ela pode se tranquilizar um pouco. Não muito, pois aquele encontro continuava sendo algo que ela consideraria impossível:

― Você sabe quem eu sou, não é? ― perguntou a pessoa. O tom podia ser outro, mas a voz era exatamente como a que povoava as lembranças mais fortes da mercenária. Sem perguntar, e mantendo o sorriso no rosto, a pessoa entrou no quarto. Talvez tenha sido proposital, mas esta não desviou o olhar por nenhum instante dos olhos ainda surpresos de Tsukuyomi.

Esta demorou alguns instantes para se situar. Quando o fez, tratou de fechar a porta do quarto. Sua mão direita já estava no cabo de uma das espadas que usava sobre o casaco:

― Creio que não iremos precisar de nossas armas hoje. Tsukuyomi, estou aqui hoje apenas para fazer uma negociação.

― Negócios? Comigo? Não consigo imaginar o que. . . alguém como você poderia querer negociar. ― o tom da mercenária era ríspido. Aquela situação era estranha demais para conseguir ficar confortável com qualquer coisa que fosse dita.

― Já vou lhe explicar. ― começou a pessoa, olhando ao redor. Visualizou duas confortáveis poltronas que haviam perto da larga janela de vidro que se abria para a sacada. Caminhou e sentou em uma dos lugares. Tsukuyomi continuou parada. ― A verdade é que estou te procurando a algum tempo. Desde que retornei a esta dimensão, para ser mais exata. Preciso de algumas informações e tenho certeza de que você pode me fornecer.

Tsukuyomi piscou. Ela queria saber sobre a Ala Alba?

― Estive em Mahora hoje pela parte da tarde e percebi que os principais membros da Ala Alba estão ausentes. Infelizmente a segurança do lugar não me permitiu investigar isto a fundo. Então percebi que, se alguém teria esta informação longe dali, seria você.

― Você está me dizendo que estava no Japão nesta tarde?

― Deslocar-me pelo espaço se tornou bastante simples desde que eu "renasci". Parece ser uma dádiva que meu bem-feitor me deu.

Tsukuyomi sentia um instinto cada vez maior de iniciar uma batalha. Porém sua curiosidade era maior, ou talvez fosse apenas o efeito de ter aquele rosto sorrindo para si de maneira tão agradável. Ela queria ouvir a proposta até o final:

― Talvez eu tenha as informações que deseja. Mas eu não consigo pensar em algum preço razoável por isto.

O sorriso da outra se abriu mais. Exibia uma confiança enorme. A pessoa se levantou e começou a se aproximar sem pressa:

― Pois eu sei que preço seria adequado para estas informações. E, para a sua sorte, eu sou a exata pessoa que pode pagar por isto.

A essa altura a pessoa já estava a menos de um passo de distância. Os pensamentos de Tsukuyomi se agitavam de maneira quase caótica ao encarar aquele rosto de tão perto:

― Do que está falando?

A pessoa continuou encarando-a por algum tempo, então curvou-se para falar ao ouvido esquerdo de Tsukuyomi. A mercenária não conseguia pensar em mover-se dali. Teria sido um alvo dado se aquilo fosse uma armadilha para aplicar-lhe um golpe mortal:

― Eu tenho. . . este corpo, Tsukuyomi. O corpo que você tanto ambiciona pode ser todo seu por um dia. Em troca eu apenas levarei comigo a informação. ― sussurrou a pessoa, endireitando a postura depois disto. Seu sorriso continuava o mesmo. Tsukuyomi estava completamente alterada. Encarava os olhos daquela pessoa com choque e ganância. Estava certa, aquela era uma oferta mais do que ideal para uma simples informação.

― Fechado.

O sorriso vitorioso da outra foi absoluto:

― Sabia que fecharíamos um grande negócio. ― respondeu a pessoa, antes de dar mais um passo para começar logo a realizar o pagamento da sua tão importante compra.

O palácio da governante de Husdeven era bastante suntuoso se comparado ao resto da cidade. Os muros eram ricos em detalhes esculpidos na pedra de maneira graciosa. Os portões de metal pesado se abriram sem muito esforço dos vigilantes quando a Ala Alba chegou ali. Do grupo que viajara até aquele distante país, Nodoka e Yue havia permanecido na estalagem onde estavam hospedados. Uma medida preventiva, já que Kamo havia voltado com uma leve impressão de que talvez não fosse ser tão bem recebidos po Delaro Igati.

O grupo foi guiado até o hall de entrada do palácio e ali permaneceu durante algum tempo aguardando. Ficaram bastante impressionados com os detalhes da decoração, quadros e ornamentos que haviam em cada canto do lugar. Setsuna se perguntou sobre o quão rico poderia ser a arte daquela nação para ter uma variedade daquele tipo de itens e logo deu-se por conta de que provavelmente aquela coleção devia ser integrada de muitos objetos de outros mundos paralelos, ou mesmo da Terra. Em seu devaneio momentâneo, a espadachim chegou a concluir que esse apreço por diferentes itens estaria em parte relacionado ao paradeiro de dois dos artefatos mágicos escondidos pelo Thousand Master terem ido parar nas mãos daquela mulher:

― Vocês podem entrar. ― disse um dos soldados, se aproximando. ― A Grande Governante Igati os aguarda em sua sala de reuniões.

A dita sala tratava-se de um pequeno salão com grandes janelas onde o único local para sentar-se era o trono ornamentado onde estava Delaro Igati a observá-los.

A mulher de pele morena e curvas acentuadas pelo corte de seu rico vestido apenas os estudou enquanto os dois soldados que haviam no recinto se retiraram, batendo a porta atrás do grupo ao passar. Restou apenas o que parecia ser o veterano ou chefe militar, que permaneceu postado em pé ao lado de Delaro:

― Sejam bem vindas, crianças da Terra. ― cumprimentou Delaro com uma voz entre o tom frio e adocicado, sem dar-se ao trabalho de sequer erguer o queixo que estava ligeiramente apoiado no punho direito.

― Governante Delaro Igati. ― começou Negi, dando um passo a frente como o líder daquela excursão. ― O time de investigação mágica da Ala Alba lhe dá os cumprimentos e agradecimentos por esta reunião em nome de Mahora e das associações de magia japonesas e britânicas da Terra.

― Mahora. ― repetiu a governante. ― Mesmo nestas terras o nome deste lugar tem algum significado. Ainda que para nós esta Mahora seja apenas um local que guarda muitos segredos antigos da magia. ― comentou Delaro, quebrando a formalidade da apresentação do mago. ― Mas é claro que quase nada se deve ouvir falar de Husdeven em Mahora. Os magos da Terra tem uma grande capacidde de ignorar boa parte do que acontece nas realidades paralelas.

Negi pensou em contra-argumentar a acusação, mas preferiu permanecer em silêncio sobre tal. Ainda que apenas um par de frases tenha sido trocado, todos podiam sentir o clima de hostilidade embutido na fala de Delaro Igati. Neste momento não era apenas Konoka quem tinha um pressentimento de que as coisas poderiam caminhar mal naquela conversa:

― Grande Governante. ― retomou Negi, com o exato tom respeitoso de antes. ― Acredito que ontem meu enviado entregou-lhe uma breve mensagem que introduzia ao assunto que nos trouxe até seus domínios nesta ocasião.

― Sim, claro. Apesar de aquele papel apenas ter confirmado o que já era para mim evidente ser o motivo de tão honorável visitação. Devo apenas salientar que não imaginaria que o grupo em questão, chamado Ala Alba, fosse ser tão jovem e tão fraco quanto o que estou vendo.

― Tsc. ― Kotarô já estava bastante irritado com o deboche na fala daquela mulher. Já estava preferindo que a ladainha terminasse logo para que a ação tivesse início.

― Bom. . . ― Negi manteve com perfeição o tom sereno na voz. ― Surpreende-me um pouco a Governante dizer que já sabia do que se tratava.

― Claro que sabia, garoto. ― a cada resposta o tom de Delaro estava ficando mais áspero. ― Vocês foram enviados aqui para roubar minhas preciosas gemas. ― disse, enfim ajeitando a postura para encarar os jovens com olhar altivo e frio. ― Só não me surpreendo com a ardilosidade do vosso plano por não ser do tipo que duvida dos métodos questionáveis da sociedade Arcana.

Asuna era outra que já estava irritada ao ponto de estar com vontade de sacar sua carta de pacto para resolver logo a questão de modo prático:

― Não! Você entendeu errado, governante. ― defendeu Negi. ― Deixe-nos explicar mais claramente sobre a importância de manter estes artefatos em segurança máxima. Além disso estamos autorizados a negociar qualquer valor que venha a ser necessário para tal, governante.

― Valor? ― riu-se Delaro. ― Quando digo que vocês da Terra ignoram o que acontece nos mundos paralelos você discorda, jovem. Porém se realmente soubesse de algo, saberia que tenho opositores esperando a primeira oportunidade de tirar-me do poder. A única coisa que mantém a minha autoridade são as gemas. Isso até antes de vocês começarem a agir, é claro.

Negi ficou sem resposta. De fato aquele detalhe político não havia aparecido nas pesquisas e nem fora informado por algum professor-mago em Mahora. Talvez fosse algo que realmente ninguém na Terra soubesse:

― Percebe o que digo, filho do Thousand Master? Enquanto eu tive o cuidado de pesquisar a identidade de todos vocês, em contrapartida, vocês sequer se deram ao trabalho de entender qualquer coisa sobre Husdeven antes de me furtar e vir com essa ladainha.

― Furtar? Do que está falando? ― manifestou-se Setsuna, com seu tom sério porém carregado de alguma irritação.

― Você. Pela espada e postura devo admitir que é a shinmei meio-demônio, certo? Isso justificaria também essa falta de escrúpulos em vir me questionar com esse tom de falsa inocência tão natural.

― O que?!

― G-Governante Igati. ― chamou Negi, tentando retomar o controle da conversa, mesmo percebendo que as coisas estavam desmoronando mais rápido do que esperaria. ― Realmente não fazemos idéia do que quer dizer com esta acusação de furto. Chegamos ao seu país a menos de dois dias então não estamos cientes do que aconteceu.

― Se insistem tanto em bancar os inocentes eu lhes esclareço: acontece que minhas gemas estão desaparecidas a quase um mês. Nenhum dos meus inimigos políticos se manifestou, o que me leva a crer que não esteja em posse de nenhum deles. Um sumiço sem deixar quaisquer vestígios e agora vocês aparecem para negociar. Para mim fica evidente que foi Mahora quem se apossou de meus artefatos com antecedência, apenas para declarar posteriormente como a negociação foi rápida e acertada com o pequeninho e insignificantes país de Husdeven!

― Será possível que tinha alguma coisa errada com aqueles malditos mapas?! ― exclamou Kotarô, enfurecido.

― O que isso significa, Negi-kun?! ― questionou Haruna, porém o garoto também estava chocado com a situação.

― A própria Hakase disse que o mapa não indicava a posição atual dos objetos, mas sim as impressões que já teriam tido tempo de trafegar pelo espaço entre as dimensões e chegar até Mahora. ― disse Konoka. ― Só podemos acreditar que a localização que vimos foi anterior ao tal furto.

― A não ser que essa daí esteja tentando nos enganar. . . ― comentou Asuna. Porém ao escutar esta acusação, Delaro levantou-se em revolta àquelas palavras.

― Mas vejam se não são os ladrões me acusando neste momento! Bill, já sabe o que fazer! ― disse Delaro.

O homem postado ao lado da governante, Bill, deu um berro enquanto batia um dos pés no chão com força, causando um impacto amplificado por leves ondas mágicas.

Era o sinal. As portas do salão se abriram e soldados começaram a entrar as dezenas. Não apenas por ali, mas como das janelas e mesmo vindo das pequenas entradas ao apontendo que haviam na parede às costas do trono de Delaro Igati.

O campo de batalha estava formado.


	6. Capítulo 6: Confronto imprevisto

_**Aviso-legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence. Mastered Negima é uma obra de fã, sem fins lucrativos.**_

 **Mastered Negima Shadow**

 **Capítulo 6: Confronto imprevisto**

O clima não poderia ser menos amistoso na sala de reuniões do palácio de Delaro Igati. Dezenas de soldados saídos de todas as portas do aposento estavam posicionados para investir contra a Ala Alba. A governante encarava o grupo com raiva evidente enquanto Negi se esforçava para manter a seriedade, apesar da visível tensão:

― Palece que a hola de lutar lealmente chegou-aru. ― disse Kuu Fei baixo, que tinha um leve sorrisinho ao encarar os adversários.

― Eles não parecem grande coisa. ― comentou Asuna em igual tom baixo.

― O problema aqui é a quantidade. ― disse Setsuna, já posicionada com o braço protegendo o corpo de Konoka.

― Pois é. Eles podem nos dar algum trabalho. ― concordou Kotarô.

― Não podemos lutar. ― sentenciou Negi. ― Vamos estar dando mais argumentos para ela usar contra nós.

― Precisamos recuar, né. ― apoiou Konoka.

― Não adianta ficarem de cochicho agora, Ala Alba. ― disse Delaro. ― Vocês serão muito mais úteis nas minhas prisões do que tentando me convencer de suas mentiras. Bill!

― Sim, senhora? ― respondeu prontamente o líder militar.

― Capture este grupo e os coloque em selas separadas. ― ordenou a governante.

― Sim, magestade. ― acentiu Bill. ― Homens! Ouviram a ordem! Esses garotos não podem sair dos muros deste palácio!

E assim a confusão teve início. A sala de reuniões foi invadida por mais guerreiros e estes avançaram:

― Temos que sair daqui! ― disse Negi, já assumindo posição de luta e defendendo o primeiro ataque de um dos que avançara sobre ele. ― Ela não vai poder continuar a perseguição nas ruas da cidade! Vamos!

A Ala Alba se dividiu para tentar driblar a investida dos inimigos. Negi, Kotarô e Kuu Fei tentaram atrair a maior quantidade de soldados o possível para o meio do salão, na tentativa de dar abertura para os outros dois grupos escaparem. Asuna e Paru se juntaram para derrubar a maior quantidade de de soldados o possível. A ruiva invocou sua espada e Haruna desenhou um de seus monstros de batalha mais agressivos para ser conjurado pelo seu artefato.

Do outro lado da sala, Setsuna e Konoka nocauteavam com facilidade os que avançavam sobre elas. Konoka era capaz de detê-los facilmente e a shinmei os derrubava com golpes mais pesados, porém menos perigosos.

Delaro assistia toda a confusão do seu trono, parecendo divertir-se bastante. O homem ao seu lado observava com atenção do desenrolar da batalha. Como dissera o professor-mago, eles não poderiam deixar que o grupo saísse do palácio. Perseguí-los publicamente iria denunciar o momento de fraqueza que Delaro passava, o que já seria o suficiente para os seus opositores tramarem sua saída do poder.

Os minutos iam transcorrendo e ainda que nenhum membro da Ala Alba tivesse sido golpeado pelos soldados mágicos de Husdeven, a batalha parecia se alongar ao infinito. Isso porque os jovens mal conseguiam golpear os adversários em tempo hábil para que os primeiros a serem acertados não voltassem a investir com bravura. O pior é que Negi tinha certeza de que aquela era apenas uma parcela dos militares que deviam estar espalhados por todos os acessos e pelos terrenos internos do palácio. Ainda que o nível de batalha deste fosse mediano somente, a Ala Alba poderia acabar sufocada e exaurida pela extensão do confronto.

― Aniki, precisamos abrir espaço para ao menos voltar ao salão de entrada! ― disse Kamo, que se enfiava pela gola do rapaz para não cair. ― Use uma mágia de vento para abrir uma passagem!

― Boa idéia Kamo! ― disse o mago, agarrando o braço de um dos soldados e aplicando uma "palma de ferro" no peito deste, o lançando uns metros longe. Sem perder tempo o garoto virou a mão livre na direção da entrada e conjurou mesmo sem palavras a poderosa magia de vento, que derrubou e afastou a maioria dos soldados no caminho.

Setsuna também já estava frustrada com aquele embate sem avanços. Foi no momento em que sua espada refletiu o sol que se enxergava pelas grandes janelas que a espadachim percebeu o caminho óbvio:

― Kono-chan. Vamos escapar daqui!― exclamou, esticando a mão para segurar o braço mais próximo da namorada e puxando-a para si.

Os soldados acreditaram que essa brecha os permitiria atacar diretamente a meio-uzoku, mas foram repelidos quando as asas brancas desta se abriram num movimento rápido. Sem hesitar, Setsuna alçou voo e passou janela à fora com Konoka nos braços. O casal pousou sobre o muro lateral do palácio. Poderiam ter escapado, mas não iriam abandonar os amigos à própria sorte.

A hanyou pousou Konoka ao seu lado, sem soltar-lhe a cintura. Ainda que a batalha tivesse apenas sido adiada para as duas, Konoka conseguiu distrair-se por completo da ação graças à proximidade da namorada:

― Etto. . . Set-chan. ― chamou a maga, com a intenção de pedir para que a outra para que a soltasse. Setsuna sequer parecia ter percebido o que fazia, pois observava a movimentação na parte mais distante dos terrenos externos do palácio. ― Set-chan. . .

― O que? ― perguntou a espadachim, enfim percebendo a chamada de atenção da outra.

― Não vou conseguir conjurar muita coisa se continuar me apertando né.

― A-Ah! D-Desculpe! ― disse a shinmei, desajeitada, percebendo o que fazia. Soltou a namorada, o rosto um pouco corado.

― Você é sempre fofa, Set-chan. ― disse Konoka, depositando um beijo na bochecha da namorada.

― K-Kono-chan!

― Ei, vocês! Que tal uma ajuda aqui ao invés de ficar namorando?! ― exclamou Asuna, do parapeito de uma das janelas do salão.

― Ok! ― respondeu Konoka, apontando a varinha profissional que estava usando na batalha na direção da ruiva. ― Desvie, Asuna!

A ruiva saiu no instante anterior a uma fortíssima onda de vento invadir o salão pela janela. Tão poderosa que todos ali foram afetados pela força do golpe. A essa altura Negi e Kotarô já estavam no hall de entrada do castelo, então apenas Kuu Fei, Haruna e Asuna se beneficiaram da confusão do golpe:

― Pala os jaldins! ― exclamou a guerreira chinesa. Paru subiu nas costas do seu monstro e o mesmo saltou por uma das janelas. Asuna apenas saltou daquela altura e pousou com precisão.

Porém o exército da governante estava preparado. Os jardins estavam cheios de soldados e também de maquinário para tentar capturar os supostos ladrões. Mesmo em cima do largo muro que cercava o palácio guerreiros corriam para cercar a Ala Alba.

Setsuna foi abrindo caminho para ela e Konoka, derrubando com facilidade os soldados que tentava impedir seu caminho com espadas ordinárias ou mesmo lanças. Konoka atirava magias paralisantes ou de vento para auxiliar as amigas que estavam nos jardins e por duas vezes impediu que Haru tivesse seu artefato roubado, o que poderia fazer desaparecer a criatura desenhada pela mesma.

Negi e Kotarô logo também se uniram ao confronto do jardim. Com as mãos limpas ele e Kotarô iam abrindo espaço pela multidão de soldados. Aos poucos a confronto foi se focando na parte esquerda dos jardins frontais do palácio:

― Negi! Venham para este lado do muro. Vamos embora por aqui! ― chamou Konoka telepaticamente, o que pode ser ouvido por todos os membros da Ala Alba.

― Certo! Pessoal, vamos embora! ― exclamou Negi, jogando longe outro soldado que havia tentado agarrar suas pernas para derrubá-lo.

Um a um os membros do grupo foram saltando para o muro e dali para o telhado de uma construção de dois andares que havia a alguns metros do palácio:

― Vamos nessa! ― disse Asuna, se preparando para o salto. Setsuna colocou Konoka nos braços e também passou para a construção seguinte. Foram depresssa demais para ouvir uma voz as costas da ruiva, que distraiu a mesma da sua fuga.

― Nem pense nisso, jovem.

Asuna voltou-se para a direção do som e percebeu imediatamente que estava numa situação bem ruim.

Entrementes, do lado de fora do palácio, o grupo continuou pulando de telhado em telhado, com alguns poucos guerreiros os perseguindo. Porém logo estes foram se deixando distanciar:

― Isso aí! Voltem para as saias daquela velha! ― xingou Kotarô, quando o grupo começou a se reunir em um terraço desocupado.

― Espera, cadê a Asuna? ― perguntou Negi, alarmado.

― Mano, as manas Asuna e Paru não vieram conosco! ― disse Kamo.

― Droga! Eu me apressei demais. ― exasperou-se Setsuna.

― Vamos voltar! ― sugeriu Kotarô.

― Não! A essa altura eles já devem ter aprisionado as duas. . . ― disse o professor-mago, mordendo os lábios em frustração. ― Como pude falhar desse jeito?

― Calma, Negi. Não deve ser tão difícil resgatá-las. ― disse Konoka.

― O que? ― questionou Setsuna, mais surpresa pela reação imediata e determinada da namorada. A shinmei realmente ainda subestimava muito a sua protegida.

― Isso! É só chegar quebrando tudo! ― disse o meio-kuzoku.

― Não! Vamos ter que fazer isso com calma. Já deu muita coisa errada para arriscar assim. ― ponderou Negi.

― Calamba, que confusão. Agola, além de estarmos sem nossas amigas, não sabemos o paladeilo das gemas. ― ponderou Kuu Fei, enxugando o suor da testa.

― Um fracasso completo. ― rosnou Negi.

― Não deveríamos agora sair dessa cidade e preparar o resgate? ― sugeriu Sakurazaki.

― Não precisamos nos esconder tanto assim, mana Setsuna. Aquela mulher está realmente encurralada pelos opositores. Senão os caras não teriam desistido tão fácil.

― Ela não pode deixar que ninguém descubra sobre a perda das gemas. Isso nos dá mesmo alguma segurança. ― concordou Konoka.

― Cara, então podemos simplesmente voltar ao hotel? ― questionou Kotarô, meio cético.

― Senão fosse assim, a essa altura também Nodoka e Yue teriam sido já capturadas. ― disse Negi. ― Mas não recebi nenhum alerta delas. Realmente estamos a salvo enquanto estivermos em local público.

O grupo desceu do terraço para um beco. O clima era de derrota e frustração. Mas aquela não era a última grande emoção daquele dia.

― Gente, sei que estão todos chateados, mas não vai adiantar nada ficarmos aqui até o anoitecer. ― disse Kamo.

O grupo remanescente da reunião com Delaro Igati estava parado em um beco traquilo a mais de meia hora, mesmo sem a real necessidade de estar escondidos. Ninguém havia trocado palavras durante todo aquele tempo. Cada um parecia estar remoendo seus próprios pensamentos irritados em particular.

Mesmo Konoka demonstrava uma expressão de tensão. Talvez até mais do que qualquer outro do grupo. O coração da maga estava pesado. Durante todo aquele tempo havia tido pressentimentos ruins sobre o encontro com a líder política de Husdeven, e agora estavam naquela situação. Porém não era somente este fato que a mantinha perturbada. Seus sentidos estavam ainda em alerta máximo. Estes lhe diziam que algo ainda pior iria acontecer, antes mesmo do que pudessem esperar. Provavelmente algo que não seria causado pela governante. Isso, acima de tudo, assombrava o coração da maga branca.

O grupo estava tão mergulhado em suas preocupações que não foi capaz de notar que estava sendo observado. Da janela de uma pequena torre, uma figura parecia aproveitar aquele momento, observando o rancor dos membros da Ala Alba. A verdade é que a pessoa sentia uma grande agitação no peito, uma ansiedade tremenda. Aguardara durante um tempo quase incontável pela oportunidade que estava diante de seus olhos.

― Vamos embora, pessoal. ― disse Negi, levantando-se do caixote onde estivera sentado em reflexão.

― Isso mesmo, mano! Logo será hora do jantar e ninguém aqui vai conseguir invadir o palácio de estômago vazio. ― apoiou Kamo.

O grupo se levantou e começou a rumar para a saída daquele beco abandonado. Foi nesse momento, imediatamente anterior ao fato, que Konoka compreendeu enfim o que seu coração tentou lhe dizer todo aquele tempo. Tarde demais para tentar mudar o que aconteceria apenas um segundo depois.

― A quanto tempo, Ala Alba. ― disse uma voz que veio das costas do grupo.

O som chegou à compreensão de Setsuna antes mesmo que ela pudesse se virar e ver com seus próprios olhos. A imagem apenas confirmou o que seus sentidos já haviam descoberto. Uma sensação de irrealidade e peso sobreveio em todo o corpo da shinmei, como se tivesse acabo de ser jogada dentro de um pesadelo.

A pessoa apenas sorria, observando o choque do grupo. Foi Negi quem quebrou o silêncio diante daquela situação:

― Setsuna-P? ― perguntou o garoto, também com o choque em seu rosto. ― Isso é impossível.

― Eu já vi gente insistente, mas isso é demais. ― comentou Kotarô, também assombrado.

Setsuna-P observou um pouco mais o grupo, sem parecer ter qualquer pressa:

― Era exatamente assim que eu imaginei que vocês reagiriam. As expressões de pavor estão idênticas. Apesar de que . . .

― Como é possível? ― questionou Setsuna, com a voz tomada ódio.

― Ah, é realmente uma história incrível, se quer saber. Claro que irei explicar a vocês. Só que antes, tem uma coisa me incomodando. ― disse Set-P, franzindo a testa no fim da sua fala, porém sem perder o tom suave, ameaçador, da voz. ― Esta assim com tanto medo de olhar pra mim, Konoka-ojousama?

Konoka havia sido a única a permanecer de costas para a ex-shikigami desde que esta se revelara. Ao ser citada com aquele trejeito de zombaria, a maga enfim se virou e, ao contrário do que supôs Setsuna-P, encarou diretamente o olhar gelado desta:

― Eu não sou mais aquela pessoa fraca que você conheceu, Setsuna-P. ― disse a maga. A outra sorriu com a mesma frieza no olhar.

― Nem eu, Konoka.

― Afinal, explique como é possível estar viva, Setsuna-P. ― exigiu Negi.

― Claro, sensei. Escutem com atenção:

"Depois que o Chikarasei foi tirado de mim, rapidamente minha existência física foi completamente desfeita. Acreditei que era o fim, o mais cruel fim para a minha quase-vida. O fio restante da alma incompleta que restou ficou preso num espaço entre as dimensões da Terra e Husdeven e assim eu permaneci durante mais tempo do que pareceu aos meus quase inexistentes sentidos."

"Foi quando um milagre aconteceu. Eu fui salva pela tolice do Thousand Master."

― O Thousand Master?! Mas do que está falando?! ― exclamou Negi, surpreso e confuso.

― Não pode ser. ― disse Setsuna, chegando à compreensão terrível dos fatos.

― Exatamente isso, "mestra". ― tom de diversão na voz de Set-P estava no ápice. ― Você é quase sempre esperta, não é mesmo?

― Do que ela está falando, Setsuna? ― perguntou o professor-mago.

― Eu mostro, professor. ― disse a ex-shikigami antes que a outra se manifestasse.

Setsuna-P estendeu a palma da mão direta para frente, vazia. Porém passado um instante todos puderam perceber uma imensa energia mágica que vinha dali. Uma luz começou a ser emanada da palma aberta e então dois objetos emergiram da pele de Setsuna-P, atravessando-a como se fosse uma superfície intangível:

― As gemas. . . ― disse Kamo, assombrado com o poder e luz que aqueles dois pequenos objetos emitiam.

― Estão com você. ― disse Negi, parecendo hipnotizado pelo brilho de poder dos amuletos escondidos por seu pai.

― Pelo menos não temos mais que ficar procurando. ― comentou Kotarô, disfaçando o temor que aquela quantidade de poder implantava no seu interior.

― Isso é verdade, hanyou. ― concordou Setsuna-P, fechando a palma e absorvendo as jóias novamente. A sensação do poder tremendo das mesmas sessou. ― Apesar de isso não significar algo realmente bom, para vocês.

― O que quer? ― volciverou Setsuna, que não tinha diminuido nem um pouco a agressividade da sua voz. Sua mão ainda estava segurando o cabo de Yuunagi com força.

― O que eu quero, Setsuna Sakurazaki, é muito simples: a morte de todos que me fizeram sofrer. Todos vocês, da Ala Alba, que me impediram de ser uma pessoa completa. Vocês, que feriram minha alma e agora vão pagar muito por essa idiotice.

― Setsuna-P. ― chamou Negi, que estava mais tenso com a evidência de um conflito imediato. ― Estas jóias, estes amuletos. Eles conseguiram completar aquilo que o Chikarasei não conseguiu, não é verdade?

― Quer dizer que ela agora não é mesmo um shikigami? ― perguntou Kotarô, sem disfarçar.

― Exatamente, hanyou. ― respondeu Setsuna-P.

― Mas se você tem uma vida de verdade, porque ainda tem que vir se meter com agente? ― questionou o meio kuzoku.

― Você realmente não entende? Logo alguém que também carrega tanta amargura como você, lobo.

"Tudo o que eu quero é vingança."

― Pois você não vai ter o que deseja, Setsuna-P. ― ameaçou a Setsuna original, assumindo posição para avançar contra a outra.

― Não. Você não devia fazer isso.

Setsuna não deu ouvidos para o que a outra disse e avançou. Konoka desejou tê-la impedido, mas não se moveu. A shinmei avançou direto para a sua sombra, porém não chegou a tocá-la. Com um movimento do braço no ar, Set-P empurrou Setsuna com violência contra a parede do beco, utilizando de sua imensa energia mágica.

Sakurazaki não perdeu tempo e se ergueu para atacar novamente. Dessa vez Set-P utilizou sua energia para paralisar o movimento da outra quando esta deu o seu impulso para o golpe. Kotarô fez menção de atacar também, porém com a mão livre, Set-P fez um gesto de negação para o grupo, observando-os com o canto dos olhos:

― Eu não vou matá-los hoje, Setsuna Sakurazaki. Não tente apressar as coisas.

― Se não quer lutar, porque se revelou? ― questionou Kotarô, irritado.

― Para poder desfrutar dessas expressões de medo que estou vendo nos rostos de vocês. ― respondeu as ex-shikigami, com o sorriso ameaçador de volta ao rosto. ― Quero aproveitar cada momento antes de tirar a vida de cada um.

― Pois você não terá o que quer.

Konoka encarava Setsuna-P com a determinação intocável. Sua namorada podia ver através daquela expressão de que realmente a maga branca já era alguém muito diferente da pessoa frágil que caíra nas armadilhas da ex-shikigami no passado:

― Konoka Konoe. Você com certeza será a última que irei tirar a vida. Quero ver toda a dor e ódio que me causou, dessa vez no seu olhar desesperado.

As duas mantiveram o olhar cheio de ódio recíproco durante algum tempo. Então Setsuna-P alargou mais seu sorriso:

― Bem que eu poderia dar início agora mesmo no seu sofrimento. ― disse a Sombra, fazendo um movimento com a mão que apontava para Setsuna. Esta acabou deixando uma exclamação de dor escapar quando a pressão sobre seus membros e cabeça se redobrou.

Porém, diferente do que Set-P esperava, Konoka não alterou-se nem por um instante ao escutar a voz de sua namorada. Isso pareceu impressionar a algoz, que esqueceu de manter a firmeza do sorriso:

― Se fazendo de forte, Kono-chan?

― Você não pode me atingir, Setsuna-P.

Dessa vez foi a expressão de crueldade inteira da ex-shikigami que se perdeu. No lugar desta, um ar de verdadeira insegurança tomou conta do olhar de Setsuna-P. Percebendo o que fazia, esta desviou os olhos da maga branca e encarou o grupo com o ar de confiança de antes:

― Por hoje já satisfiz meu desejo de ver o medo de vocês. É o bastante.

E tendo dito isto balançou o braço estendido para Setsuna, arremensando esta contra Negi e Kotarô, que a seguraram. Se dizer mais nada, a ex-shikigami saltou para cima de uma dos prédios abandonados que ladeava o beco e escapou:

― Cara, estou com a cabeça doendo de tanta coisa que aconteceu de uma vez. ― disse Kotarô ajudando a meio-uzoku a se firmar.

― Vai ser uma glande histolia para contar às livleiras. ― ponderou Kuu Fei.

― Só se for uma história de terror. ― disse Konoka, que ainda observava o local onde Set-P havia sumido de vista.


	7. Capítulo 7: Tempestade

_**Aviso-legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence. Mastered Negima é uma obra de fã, sem fins lucrativos.**_

 **Mastered Negima Shadow**

 **Capítulo 7: Tempestade**

Ao cair da noite, após o horário do jantar, no humilde salão da hospedaria da parte oeste da cidade-capital de Husdeven, os jogadores típicos do carteado noturno foram distraídos da sua rotina. Isso porque a mesa mais ao canto do local fora cercada por uma barreira mágica que bloqueava objetos e sons de ambos os lados passar. Era obra dos misteriosos membros da equipe mágica que viera da distante Terra.

Mesmo sem qualquer som vindo da barreira, os jogadores típicos tinham certeza de que uma discussão furiosa estava acontecendo naquele grupo forasteiro. As expressões de raiva e apreensão dominavam o grupo. Ainda que tivessem se preocupado com os ouvidos alheios, estavam com problemas demais para gastar tempo controlando também a maneira de se portar:

― Eu não consigo acreditar. ― disse Yue, pela quarta vez nos últimos vinte minutos. ― Como é possível que um espírito frágil tenha atraído para si duas fontes poderosas de energia?

― Yue-san, nós já discutimos isso várias vezes e não chegamos a lugar algum. ― ponderou Negi, que tinha olheiras profundas e um tom de pele muito mais pálido do que seu normal.

― Vamos logo terminar de decidir como será o plano de resgate das garotas. ― interveio Kotarô, pouco paciente.

― Ainda que os soldados da governante não sejam tão poderosos, nós precisamos tomar muito cuidado, pessoal. ― alertou Albert, o Kamo, que estava pousado no ombro da livreira Nodoka Miyazaki. Esta aliás não havia sido capaz de se envolver na conversa, tamanho o estupor causado pelos acontecimentos.

― Como vamos ter certeza de que as duas serão mantidas no palácio? ― questionou Konoka.

― As cartas de pacto não estão funcionando para comunicação, então não temos como ter segurança nisso. ― disse Negi fiicando ainda mais abatido do que já estava.

― Mas também é a única coisa que se pode esperar, devido à situação difícil em que essa Delaro Igati se encontra. ― ponderou Yue.

― Então a grande tática será "atacar e resgatar", só isso? ― perguntou o meio-kuzoku.

― Assim palece mais simples e divertido. ― disse Kuu Fei.

― Só precisam se lembrar de ter cuidado. Sabe-se lá o que aquela bruaca pode fazer com nossas manas. ― relembrou Kamo.

― Então podemos mudar para "atacar rápido e resgatar mais rápido ainda", que tal? ― disse Kotarô

― Vocês parecem estar esquecendo algo muito importante nisso tudo. ― contrapôs Yue.

― Cê tá falando. . . ― começou Kotarô.

― Sim. O que faremos se Setsuna-P aparecer no meio do resgate? ― completou Yue, deixando o seu suco que já estava vazio tempo enfim de lado.

― Não se preocupem com isso. ― disse Setsuna, se manifestando pela primeira vez em toda aquela discussão. Ela era quem estava sentada mais afastada do grupo, em uma ponta da mesa, um pouco distante mesmo de Konoka.

― Não precisamos, Setsuna-san? ― perguntou Negi.

― A pessoa que Setsuna-P quer atacar é a mim, se ela aparecer, irei atraí-la para longe da ação.

― Mas isso é perigoso! Ela tem o poder dos dois amuletos mágicos, não é isso? ― contrapôs Yue, tensa.

― . . . ― Setsuna pareceu relutante em dizer alguma coisa a esta declaração, mas por fim cedeu. ― Será apenas uma distração. Depois de resgatarmos Asuna e Haruna, poderemos nos reorganizar para enfrentar esse problema.

― Puxa, é a primeira vez que vejo você não tentando resolver alguma coisa sozinha, Setsuna. ― comentou Kotarô, com um tom de certo rancor na expressão. Todos perceberam que o hanyou se referiu especialmente a ocasião onde os dois mestiços haviam fugido de Mahora para lidar sozinhos com o assassino Ice Soul. Tudo por uma decisão tipicamente individualista da shinmei.

― Você esta tentando nos enganar, né Setsuna. ― disse Kuu Fei, com um olhar divertido. A chinesa tinha certeza do que dizia, pois julgava conhecer bem a espadachim, devido a todas as batalhas de treinamento que tinha tido ao longo dos anos.

― . . . ― Setsuna porém apenas virou o rosto à essas afirmações, encerrando sua participação na discussão.

Yue ficou um tanto intrigada com o fato de, durante todo esse diálogo, Konoka e Setsuna não terem trocado olhares em nenhum momento. Na verdade, pareceu quase que a maga branca não havia escutado nada do que fora dito pela sua guarda-costas:

― Ei, tem um tiozinho vindo para perto de nós. Ele estar com um sorrisinho que não me agrada nada. ― disse Kotarô e todos olharam na direção indicada por ele. Realmente um senho de meia idade se aproximava da barreira, com um sorriso amarelo.

Negi se levantou e atravessou a barreira que construíra para poder saber o que aquele estranho queria com o grupo:

― Boa noite. Presumo que o senhor seja o Sr. Springfield. ― disse o homem magricela e de roupas bem alinhadas, muito semelhantes aos termos da Terra.

― Sim. Quem seria o senhor?

― Meu nome é Vosk, estou aqui como porta-voz do senador e príncipe Derick, membro estrangeiro do partido de oposição do governo.

― Membro estrangeiro? ― repetiu o garoto, sem compreender.

― Sim. Vossa alteza é da realeza de um país em outro dos mundos paralelos à Terra, mas também é envolvido em partidos por diversos países estrangeiros. É sua maneira de manter relacionamentos ativos dentro da política de vários reinos que possam se tornar aliados em casos importantes.

― Entendi. Então, o que lhe trás aqui? ― perguntou Negi, sem preocupar-se muito com protocolo. Estava exaurido em demasia para pensar nestes detalhes.

― Vossa Alteza gostaria de manifestar seu interesse na expedição da grande Ala Alba aqui em Husdeven. Ele também deseja deixar claro a vocês o total apoio do nobre senador para qualquer movimentação aqui em Husdeven.

Negi, que não era mais um garoto ingênuo em relação as atitudes e estratégias ocultas dos políticos mais diversos compreendeu que aquela era uma manobra do Príncipe Derick para aproximar-se das forças mágicas da Terra. Mas devia haver algo mais:

― A Ala Alba agradece o apoio do senador e príncipe Derick, Sr. Vosk.

― Felicito-me em ouvir isto, Negi Springfield. Agora, como seus apoiadores, gostaríamos de saber em que pé estão seus encontros com nossa governante, Delaro Igati. ― disse Vosk, com o sorriso amarelado intocável. ― Sabe, Sr. Springfield, é nosso dever ter certeza de que tudo está ocorrendo em ordem.

"Então é isso", pensou Negi. Como Delaro Igati bem avisara, seus opositores estavam atentos, esperando qualquer brecha para poder causar uma revolta dentro do poder de Husdeven, para destroná-la. O professor-mago admirou-se pela ardilosodade de tal ação, porém o seu cansaço excessivo não lhe permitia prolongar muito aquela conversa:

― Está tudo caminhado perfeitamente, Sr. Vosk. Diga a seu chefe que assim que precisarmos, entraremos em contato com vossa alteza para realizar solicitações.

― Realmente? Sr. Springfield, a nossa governante pode ser uma mulher um tanto radical e intragável às vezes. Se precisar de qualquer apoio para ter um diálogo mais aberto com ela. . .

― Não há necessidade, Sr. Vosk. Agradeço em nome de toda a Ala Alba.

E dizendo isto, Negi adentrou novamente à barreira, sem dar espaço para mais conversa do homem. O mesmo pareceu um tanto frustrado, mas logo retirou-se. O grupo abordou o mago com todas as perguntar possíveis sobre aquela conversa, já que a barreira não lhes havia permitido escutar nada. Negi explicou rapidamente toda a conversa, o que não calou os questionamentos:

― Mas porquê mentiu pro cara? Esse senador, príncipe, sei lá, poderá muito bem nos emprestar um batalhão inteiro de soldados para invadir o palácio. ― indagou Kotarô, irritadiço.

― Talvez fosse vantajoso agora, porém isso instalaria uma situação de caos político em Husdeven. ― contra-argumentou Negi. ― E, sabem, não estamos aqui pra isso e as Associações Maǵicas não ficariam nada satisfeitas se isso acontecesse.

― Professor, você parece mesmo exausto. ― comentou Nodoka, surpreendendo alguns que nem lembravam mais da sua existência. ― Acho que todos já discutiram o bastante.

― É verdade, Nodoka. Precisamos todos descansar para amanhã restagarmos nossas amigas.

― Tsc. Pior que estou sentindo um cheiro de tempestade no ar. Vai ser mesmo trabalhoso. ― disse Kotarô, erguendo o nariz e farejando com um jeito um tanto canino.

Meia hora depois praticamente todos os membros da Ala Alba havia se dirigido aos seus respectivos quartos para o repouso necessário. As única excessões eram Konoka e Setsuna, que se dirigiam sem muita pressa aos seus quartos vizinhos.

O silêncio imperava entre as namoradas. Também caminhavam a uma distância maior do que o costumeiro. Era quase como se fossem pessoas que não se viam a muito tempo e portanto tinham um certo distanciamento. Foi a espadachim quem quebrou aquela parede gelada entre as duas, porém sua voz não soou com o mesmo tom afável de sempre. Ao invés disso havia uma certa frieza ali:

― Kono-chan. Você sabe que não vai partir junto com a Ala Alba amanhã, não sabe?

― O que? ― Konoka parou e virou-se para encarar a namorada. O modo como aquela frase soara a seus ouvidos havia sido péssimo. Levando a maga a ter uma expressão de desconfiança muito atípico.

― É o que estou dizendo, Kono-chan. Não, é o que estou implorando a você.

― Set-chan?

― É como eu disse na reunião da Ala Alba. Setsuna-P quer a mim primeiro. Não tenho certeza se ela vai intervir tão cedo, mas é uma grande possibilidade. Eu não vou ficar bem se você estiver próxima ao perigo.

― Mas, Set-chan, eu não posso te deixar sozinha.

― Eu vou estar com o pessoal, não sozinha.

― Eu sei que você vai lutar sozinha, se ela aparecer. É isso que você faz.

― . . . ― Setsuna não soube como responder a isto, em um primeiro momento.

― Eu não sou mais aquela garotinha que foi manipulada por ela. Você tem que acreditar em mim.

― Eu sei que não é. ― respondeu a shinmei, um tanto ríspida. ― Kono-chan, eu vejo o quanto você cresceu e se desenvolveu como maga. Você esta cada dia mais próxima de se tornar uma incrível Magister Magi. Mas não se trata de poder neste caso.

― E do que se trata?

― Setsuna-P quer se vingar de você e especialmente de você, Kono-chan. Se você estiver lá, ela se sentirá muito mais motivada e lutar e destruir.

Dessa vez foi Konoka que não teve resposta para aquela afirmação. Teve que admitir que sua namorada estava com razão neste ponto.

― Mas e você, Set-chan?

― Eu nunca faria nada que me fizesse correr o risco de não mais poder te ver.

E assim as duas trocaram o único beijo antes de se separarem novamente, na manhã do dia seguinte.

Como Kotarô havia previsto, o dia seguinte amanheceu com uma chuva furiosa batendo contra as janelas da hospedaria onde a Ala Alba estava acomodada. Esse fato não alterou os planos da equipe que partiu ainda pela manhã para o resgate de Asuna e Haruna.

Konoka havia ficado no hotel, como pedido por Setsuna, assim como Yue e Nodoka. As livreiras tentaram entreter a maga, com uma conversa sobre literatura que normalmente chamaria a atenção da Konoe. Porém naquele dia não havia assunto que pudesse tomar a atenção da maga do que não a crise presente. Com o máximo de discrição o possível a maga branca deixou Yue e Nodoka sozinhas no salão do hotel e se dirigiu a um corredor que levava a uma saída aos fundos do prédio.

Konoka tinha um plano diferente do que sua namorada poderia pensar para ela, tinha que se certificar que esta jamais soubesse dos seus atos.

Já havia se passado meia hora desde a partida da Ala Alba, então a maga sentiu segurança em usar a comunicação telepática em uma área limitada. A mensagem que enviou por telepatia foi a seguinte:

"Sei que está me esperando. Vamos nos encontrar cara a cara."

E tendo feito isto, Konoka partiu para a chuva, cobrindo a cabeça com o capuz do seu manto de maga branca.

A princípio ela apenas correu pelas ruelas da capital, pisando em poças de lama e sendo enxarcada até a alma pelas torrentes de água incessantes. O caminho estava vazio. Os únicos sons eram produzidos pelos passos apressados da jovem em meio às construções. Foi quando um som rasgante veio do alto, sobre a cabeça de Konoka, enquanto ela cruzava uma esquina.

Era o sinal. A maga aumentou a atenção dos sentidos e percebeu novos sons vindo do alto, seguindo-a. Konoka acelerou a corrida o quanto pode, porém não conseguiu deixar aqueles sons para trás.

Foi quando a maga foi obrigada a parar, quando chegou a uma esquina que só lhe levava a dois becos, que o movimento aconteceu. Uma figura veloz, tanto que pareceu uma sombra, voou sobre a Konoe, que desviou atirando o corpo para o lado, tropeçando e caindo na calçada.

Correu. A sombra foi para o alto mais uma vez e investiu contra suas costas, errando por pouco. Porém logo Konoka se viu diante do final do beco e percebeu que era o fim da linha. O impacto contra seu corpo foi tremendo, atirando-a contra a parede. Vários arranhões se fizeram na pele branca da jovem. Esta ainda tentou se sustentar, mas um par de mãos a agarrou, virando-a com as costas para o paredão, prendendo-a com violência:

― Que tipo de jogo é esse, Konoka Konoe?

A herdeira da associações mágicas do Japão abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes, com a vista borrada. Porém nem por um instante teve dúvida quanto à figura que a encarava:

― Setsuna-P.

As pancadas de chuva ainda estavam intensas ao máximo. Era dificultoso para as duas manter o contato dos olhares. Apesar de toda a água, o rancor e agressividade ainda eram transparentes na expressão de ambas:

― Como soube que eu estaria por perto e não seguindo o restante da Ala Alba?

― Talvez eu saiba mais coisas do que você pensa.

― Não brinque comigo. ― disse Set-P, apertando o tecido do manto da maga próximo à gola, dificultando a respiração de Konoka. ― O que você quer, me atraindo para cá desta maneira?

― Só quero resolver tudo, Setsuna-P.

― Resolver? ― repetiu a ex-shikigami, dando uma risada amarga. ― Isso significa que vai me deixar destripá-la agora mesmo? Isso seria inesperado, porém ótimo.

― Não. Não é isso que eu quero.

― É mesmo? Então o que você quer, Ojou-sama?

― Setsuna-P. Vá embora.

― O que disse? ― o tom de surpresa ficou evidente na voz da ex-shikigami.

― Ainda que você tenha dois dos amuletos que a Ala Alba pretende reunir, vai ser melhor para todos nós que você parta com eles, para sempre.

― Então é isso. Você quer que eu vá embora em paz, para que sua vida feliz ao lado daquela lá continue.

― É isso sim.

― Pois saiba, Kono-chan, que meu único motivo para ter estes amuletos, este corpo, esta vida, é para poder me vingar. Esse é o motivo da minha existência.

Konoka encarou o rosto de Set-P em silêncio por algum tempo. O rosto que devia ser idêntico ao da pessoa que amava, mas que conseguia apenas com a expressão, se tornar completamente outro. A espadachim pareceu desfrutar daquela falta de diálogo:

― O que houve? Esse era seu único argumento? E ainda teve a coragem de dizer que não era mais a mesma pessoa. Vamos, diga alguma coisa antes que eu acabe com a sua vida aqui mesmo!

― Você não vai me matar, Setsuna-P. ― disse Konoka, com uma determinação sólida na voz.

― Não vou é?

― Não. Tente se quiser.

Setsuna-P ficou furiosa com o tom de desafio na voz da maga. Empurrou esta contra a parede e sacou a espada de lâmina larga e reta da cintura. O cabo e mesmo boa parte da lâmina eram negros e emanavam uma aura assassina intensa. Antes que Konoka conseguisse sequer levar a mão ao bolso do manto onde estava a varinha portátil que carregava a lâmina de Setsuna-P encostou-se na pele do pescoço a fazendo congelar no lugar:

― Tem certeza de que eu não vou te matar, Konoka Konoe?

Konoka encarou o olhar furioso da outra com determinação. Não havia espaço para erros naquela situação.

― Tenho.

― E porquê tem tanta confiança assim, ainda que eu esteja com a sua vida na ponta da minha espada?

― Por um motivo muito simples, Setsuna-P.

― Qual?

― Você ainda me ama, apesar de tudo. ― declarou Konoka, a sua última carta naquele jogo que valia sua própria vida. O trunfo que ela guardou até o último instante e rezou com toda a fé para que funcionasse.

E funcionou. Setsuna-P foi pega totalmente de surpresa por aquela frase. Um estupor tamanho que, sem que percebesse, ela abaixou a espada num movimento lento e contínuo. Como se uma força misteriosa causasse aquele movimento. Talvez a força daquela declaração.

Era o que Konoka esparava. Num movimento veloz a maga sacou a varinha e encostou-a no pescoço da outra. A essa altura a espada de Set-P estava longe demais dali para revidar antes de ser atacada:

― Sou eu quem vai te matar, Setsuna-P, no final das contas. ― sentenciou Konoka Konoe, com amargor.

― De onde. . . você tirou toda essa força de vontade? ― havia medo real na voz de Setsuna-P.

― Talvez o sofrimento que você me fez passar tenha sido o começo, não acha?

A determinação brilhava nos olhos castanhos de Konoka Konoe. A sombra pode sentir o calor se intensificar na ponta da varinha que estava encostada no seu pescoço. Percebeu que não poderia revidar, mas talvez pudesse escapar. Aparentemente a coragem da Konoe fora capaz de apagar da memória da ex-shikigami a sua vantagem em possuir os amuletos mágicos.

Konoka preparou o ataque em silêncio, porém a outra deu um impulso para trás repentino, antes que fosse capaz de disparar a magia. O ataque passou ao lado da cabeça de Setsuna-P e atingiu uma montanha de lixo esquecido. Ao invés de revidar, a ex-shikigami saltou para o telhado de uma das casas que ladeava o beco e partiu, em fuga. Em alguns instantes a energia de Setsuna-P desapareceu na distância.

A chuva ainda açoitava o solo e o corpo trêmulo de Konoka, que permaneceu no mesmo lugar por um bom tempo, sem forças para qualquer atitude. Apesar da fraqueza no corpo, era a maga branca a vencedora naquele dia.


	8. Capítulo 8: O Resgate

_**Aviso-legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence. Mastered Negima é uma obra de fã, sem fins lucrativos.**_

 **Mastered Negima Shadow**

 **Capítulo 8: O Resgate**

As poucas estrelas que eram visíveis pela pequenina abertura na grossa parede de pedra, apelidada de janela, foram encobertas por pesadas nuvens de chuva. Janela era bondade para o que parecia mais uma pequena entrada de esgoto, quase inteira tomada por grades. A única passagem de ar fresco na escura e úmida cela onde Asuna e Haruna estava presas desde a tarde daquele dia.

As duas haviam sido alimentadas com pedaços duros de pão a algum tempo e a ruiva já sentia os efeitos da nutrição muito inferior a qual estava acostumada. Permanecia atirada sobre a fina camada de palha que havia sido designada como uma das camas da cela. Pouco falava:

― Ei, Asuna, você está mesmo mal assim? ― perguntou Haruna, sentada com as pernas cruzadas sobre a sua própria "cama".

― Tô fraca e com fome, Paru. Se não se cuidar vou acabar confundindo você com um peru assado. ― respondeu a ruiva, erguendo o braço no ar com esforço.

― Nossa, eu não consigo imaginar nem a Konoka nem a Setsuna falando algo tão lésbico assim, Asuna.

― Ora sua. . .

Um som metálico vindo do corredor de pedra que levava até a cela fez as prisioneiras se calarem, apurando a audição para qualquer outro som. Porém o silêncio foi a única resposta das garotas, pontuado por alguma goteira muito distante:

― Será que nunca o pessoal vai nos tirar aqui? ― choramingou a mangaká, ansiosa.

― Não seja idiota. Provavelmente virão só durante o dia. ― disse Asuna. A ruiva também não ficava feliz com isso, mas sabia que era a realidade.

― Mas tiveram tanto tempo, ainda durante a tarde, para voltar.

― Espero que isso não signifique que deu alguma coisa errada.

Um silêncio temeroso se instalou entre as duas aprisionadas. O mesmo só foi quebrado quando Haruna resolveu mudar o foco da conversa:

― Se ao menos eles tivessem deixado alguma lapís e papel por aqui. Eu poderia me distrair rabiscando algum yaoi.

― Eles devem achar que você usaria isso para fugir.

― É claro. Quem sabe eu possa serrar essas barras de ferro com uma folha de papel úmido. Ou que sabe fazer uma rebelião armada de um lapís de ponta quebrada!

Asuna deu uma risada rouca do deboche da outra. Haruna também acabou dando risadas da própria bobagem:

― Se tivesse lapís e papel provavelmente eu já os teria comido.

― Caramba, Asuna, assim não vou confiar em dormir aqui. Vai que amanheço desvirginada.

― Idiota.

― Bela porcaria!

Negi, Kamo, Setsuna, Kotarô e Kuu Fei avançavam saltando pelos telhados da capital de Husdeven, rumo ao palácio de Delaro Igati. A tempestade era tamanha que às vezes algum deles acaba por quase acidentar-se ao errar um salto entre as construções. Não conversavam muito até que Kotarô acabou estravazando sua frustração sonoramente:

― Bela porcaria! Espero não me afogar antes de chegarmos ao palácio!

― Calma, Kotarô. Ele já está lá adiante. ― ponderou Negi, que cobria o rosto com o capuz do casaco sem mangas que vestia. O professor sentia-se sortudo por só precisar dos óculos para ler, pois os mesmos estavam completamente borrados de água.

― Não palecem ter colocado mais ploteções nem nos mulos do palácio. São uns bobões. ― comentou Kuu Fei, quando o grupo finalmente pousou no telhado aberto de um prédio próximo à pequena praça à frente dos portões da residência da governante de Husdeven.

― Mais uma tentativa de disfarçar a crise, mana Kuu. ― disse Kamo.

Negi conjurou uma magia invisível de proteção sobre a cabeça do grupo para que tivessem alguma folga dos golpes gelados da chuva. Espiaram os muros e jardins do palácio por cima do parapeito daquele terraço:

― Seria bom poder saber se as duas realmente estão lá. E onde. ― disse Negi, vasculhando todos os cantos que conseguia ver.

― Eu posso mandar meus inugamis investigarem. ― sugeriu Kotarô.

― Acho que uma matilha não é a melhor forma de espionar. ― admitiu Kuu Fei, imaginando a cena.

― Eu vou usar a Chibi Setsuna, então. ― disse a shinmei.

― Ótimo, Setsuna-san. A Chibi Setsuna pode ser frágil, mas é muito útil para isto.

― E confiável. ― acrescentou Kotarô.

Ignorando o comentário do outro hanyou, Setsuna retirou do bolso interno do leve casaco que trajava a dobradura referente à sua shikigami mais antiga e fiel. Em um instante, Chibi Setsuna surgiu flutuando à frente da espadachim:

― Chibi Setsuna. Preciso que faça algo muito importante para mim.

― Sim, senhora! Estou aqui para ajudá-la. Mas. . . ― os olhos grandes e redondos da invocação pareceram demonstrar alguma preocupação. ― Está tudo bem, mestra? Sinto seu ki um pouco perturbado.

― Não é nada. Agora me escute com atenção.

Setsuna passou as instruções para a pequena com rapidez e logo o grupo assistiu a mesma desaparecer em meio às pesadas gotas de chuva, indo em direção ao palácio. Então sentaram-se escondidos pelo parapeito, aguardando:

― O que me deixa realmente tenso nessa parada é pensar que aquela maluca pode aparecer a qualquer momento. ― comentou Kotarô, depois de um certo tempo do grupo ter permanecido calado. ― Ela tem dois daqueles amuletos, não sei se temos como lidar com isso.

― Não adianta ficar pensando nisso agora, Kotarô. Vamos primeiro resgatar as garotas para então ver o que será feito. ― disse Negi. O mago parecia incomodado com a indelicadeza do amigo em tocar num assunto difícil especialmente para uma das pessoas presentes.

― Ah cara, eu sei disso né. Mas aquela coisa não tá de brincadeira. Ela quer nossas cabeças empalhadas!

Setsuna permaneceu completamente alheia ao debate. Metade dos seus sentidos estavam acompanhando a evolução da busca de Chibi Setsuna pelos jardins de Delaro Igati. Outra metade estava tentando não pensar sobre aquela situação tão incômoda que aparecera em sua vida no dia anterior:

― Ela encontrou! ― exclamou a shinmei, repentinamente, espantando os amigos.

― Encontrou?! Onde?! ― questionou Kotarô.

― Isso só da pra saber quando ela chegar aqui. Não tenho como pegar os detalhes.

O grupo esperou vários minutos até que enfim a pequena shikigami retornou para o abrigo mágico, para então explicar os detalhes da sua investigação:

― Mestra, as duas garotas estão bem. ― disse Chibi Setsuna, iniciando seu relatório. ― A cela delas tem uma pequena abertura para o jardim, na parte de trás do palácio. Existem muitos soldados próximos ao local, mas não há sinais de qualquer barreira ou proteções mágicas.

― Os caras realmente não majam nada de magia. ― disse Kotarô, falando o óbvio.

― Essa é uma grande sorte nossa. ― comentou Negi.

― Fez um ótimo trabalho, Chibi Setsuna, já pode descansar.

― Muito obrigada, mestra! Espero que você melhore logo. Tchau gente! ― despediu-se a pequena shikigami, retornando à sua forma de papel.

― Certo. Vamos para a parte de trás do palácio, sem que eles percebam. ― disse o líder da Ala Alba e o grupo partiu.

Na parte de trás do palácio de governo de Husdeven não havia nenhum edifício que fosse mais alto do que o muro, o que fez o grupo se refugiar entre duas casas abandonadas que haviam ali:

― Qual o plano, então? ― perguntou Kuu Fei, parecendo ansiosa para o momento da invasão.

― É simples: eu e você acabamos com os soldados, Kuu Fei. Negi e Setsuna tiram as garotas de lá de dentro. ― disse Kotarô, sem dar nem tempo para que o professor-mago se pronunciasse.

― Ótimo! Quelo mesmo é lutar!

― Tsc. Bom, Setsuna. Precisamos ter alguma ideia específica para pode entrar.

― Que tal, professor: você utiliza um ataque pesado para poder abrir um buraco na parede, onde há a pequena abertura, e eu tento tirar as duas lá de dentro voando?

― É uma ideia muito boa! ― disse Kotarô, animado.

― Fica quieto um minuto, guri! ― reclamou Kamo, visivelmente constrariado com as intromissões do meio-kuzoku.

― Foi mal!

― Certo. Então está combinado. Vamos todos ao meu sinal: 3, 2, 1. . .JÁ!

A ação teve início de maneira sincronizada. Quatro vultos saltaram por cima dos muros da parte de trás do palácio do governo de Husdeven, lar atual de Delaro Igati. A chuva torrencial não havia diminuído de intensidade, o que tornou a reação dos soldados um tanto mais atrapalhada e lenta do que normalmente teria sido. A altura em que os primeiros alcançaram o cordão defensivo de Kotarô e Kuu Fei, Negi já havia alertado do seu ataque e avançava contra a parede de pedra que cercava a pequena abertura da prisão.

O estrondo foi enorme foi enorme. Pedra e poeira voaram para todos os lados. Dentro da cela, Asuna e Haruna esconderam a cabeça com os braços para não serem acertadas pelos destroços. A ação estava se desenvolvendo perfeitamente. No momento em que Setsuna saltou para dentro do buraco aberto, Negi já havia se juntado a Kotarô e Kuu Fei para deter a enorme quantidade de soldados de Delaro Igati que avançava contra o grupo. A shinmei aterrisou com exatidão mesmo sob o chão tomado de pedras:

― Garotas, segurem nos meus braços. Vou tirar nós três daqui de uma só vez.

― Setsuna! Graças a Deus. Eu seria capaz de te beijar te tanta felicidade! ― exclamou Asuna, correndo para segurar no braço direito da amiga.

― Dá um tempo desses ataques de lesbianismo aí, Asuna! ― retrucou Haruna, segurando o braço esquerdo da espadachim com toda a força.

― Vamos lá. Eu só posso fazer isso uma vez, então espero que dê certo. ― disse Setsuna, abrindo e esticando suas asas de penas totalmente brancas.

A meio-uzoku esticou as asas ao máximo e depois fez um movimento de impulso reunindo uma enorme quantidade de ki para a ação. As três garotas alçaram voo, subindo mais de quatro metros no ar, para depois pousar com pouca delicadeza sobre o gramado exarcado do palácio. Setsuna não conseguiu se equilibrar após ser solta por Asuna e Haruna, caindo sentada por um momento:

― Maravilha! ― berrou Kotarô, após derrubar mais um soldado. ― Sejam bem vindas de volta, garotas!

― Não temos tempo para conversar agora, pessoal, vamos sair daqui logo! ― exclamou Negi, atirando magias de ar para ambos os lados, detendo o avanço de dois pequenos batalhões vindos das laterais do palácio.

― Eu te levo, Asuna! ― exclamou Kuu Fei, colocando a ruiva no colo sem nem perguntar. A chinesa saltou por cima do muro do palácio com facilidade.

― Ok, eu também! ― disse Kotarô, segurando e levando Paru consigo para o outro lado.

― Setsuna-san, você está bem? Precisamos ir agora! ― perguntou Negi, vendo a aparente dificuldade da shinmei em se levantar.

― Estou bem sim, sensei. Perdoe minha leve distração. ― disse Setsuna, saltando para o muro do palácio, sendo seguida pelo professor-mago.

Depois do grupo reunido do lado de fora, o processo de escapatório foi até mais fácil do que no dia anterior. Devido a tempestade os soldados não foram capazes de acompanhar a velocidade da Ala Alba, que logo estava segura, no alto de uma torre de aspecto antigo:

― Gente, valeu mesmo. Eu já estava desesperada naquele buraco. ― disse Haruna.

― Desculpem, garotas. Foi culpa minha vocês terem sido capturadas. Eu ainda preciso melhorar muito como líder da Ala Alba. ― disse Negi, passando a mão pelos cabelos na tentativa inútil de livrá-los da água.

― Não precisa ficar tão preocupado assim, moleque. Só nunca mais me deixe ficar presa tanto tempo em um lugar sem comida decente. ― disse Asuna, com um sorriso cansado.

― Eu já estava acreditando mesmo que ia me tornar vítima de canibalismo, professor. Foi assustador. ― debochou Haruna e o grupo deu algumas risadas da reação irritada da ruiva. Todos menos Setsuna.

A espadachim estava sentada em um canto um pouco afastado dos amigos. Observava a cidade sendo golpeada pela chuva incessante. Seus pensamentos estava distante daquele momento de alegria pelo resgate das amigas. A sombra que ainda vagava lá fora estava atormentando o coração da meio-uzoku, não deixando espaço nem para aquele momento de relaxamento.

O grupo havia tido uma vitória, com certeza. Porém a verdadeira batalha ainda estava por acontecer, a qualquer momento. Uma nuvem de incertezas que Setsuna Sakurazaki não poderia permitir se espalhar livremente, sem intervir.

"Chibi Setsuna, acho que você terá outra tarefa muito importante para cumprir hoje" foi o que a hanyou disse a si mesma naquele momento.


	9. Capítulo 9: Em direção do céu

_**Aviso-legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence. Mastered Negima é uma obra de fã, sem fins lucrativos.**_

 **Mastered Negima Shadow**

 **Capítulo 9: Em direção do céu**

Odari era um menino de oito anos, orfão e esquecido pelos parentes. Ele vivia em uma construção antiga, abandonada a quase um século, algo mais comum do que se esperaria na cidade-capital do país de Husdeven. A torre da antiga mansão era sua parte favorita do lugar, pois dali ele tinha visão privilegiada do subúrbio da capital. Mesmo naquele dia chuvoso o garoto havia escolhido o local para preparar a refeição até bastante generosa para um abandonado. Uma quantidade de sopa e pão para alimentar duas pessoas.

O garoto mexia o conteúdo da panela amassada onde preparava o alimento quando ouviu um som vindo do outro lado da torre. Um farvalhar de asas forte. Aquele ruído lhe ela familiar, o que o fez erguer-se com um sorriso. Deixou o preparo da comida de lado e correu em direção à porta:

― Pe-san! Pe-san! É você aí?! ― perguntou o menino sardendo adentrando no outro cômodo apressado. O sorriso do garoto se tornou ainda maior quando a figura ergueu-se e o encarou.

― Está na torre novamente, Odari. ― disse a ex-shikigami, Setsuna-P, ao pequeno à sua frente.

― Sim, Pe-san! Estava preparando nosso almoço enquanto você estava fora!

― Você sabe que eu não preciso comer, Odari. Esses amuletos me dão toda a energia que necessito para sobreviver, e muito mais.

― Eu sei disso! Mas comer é divertido, ainda mais quando comemos junto a pessoas que gostamos.

A sombra encarou a criança à sua frente. O menino sorria com toda a sinceridade do mundo e mesmo a alma perturbada da espadachim sombria ficou mais aquecida:

― Olha só pra você, Pe-san! Está ensopada! Porque saiu nessa chuva?

― Alguém havia me chamado. Não podia deixar de responder. ― disse a ex-shikigami, encarando as torrentes de água que lavavam os telhados dos edifícios próximos. Mesmo o menino inocente era capaz de enxergar a clara expressão desanimada da mulher.

― Ei, Pe-san, eu não gosto quando sai assim de repente. Fico com medo de que não volte. ― disse Odari, segurando um pedaço do tecido enxarcado das roupas negras que Setsuna-P trajava. Esta encarou-o de volta ao perceber o leve puxão.

― Daquela vez eu estava procurando por informações importantes, Odari. Era preciso.

― Mas eu não quero que você vá embora. É minha única amiga.

A jovem encarou o garoto que lhe sorria. Ele dizia a verdade sempre de um modo muito direto e natural. Apesar ser um comportamento corriqueiro seu, a ex-shikigami não deixava de se admirar de tal em algumas ocasiões. Sem dizer nada, Setsuna-P afagou o alto da cabeça do pequeno Odari e se dirigiu para fora da sala. Para a alegria ainda maior do menino, ela adentrou em seguida no cômodo vizinho, onde o almoço estava cozinhando.

Os dois tiveram uma refeição quente e apetitosa. O garoto falava quase sem parar, contando sobre os seus conhecidos da rua. Algumas pessoas de coração bondoso que não o escurraçavam sempre que o viam. Ele sabia muito sobre a vida das pessoas da vizinhança, isso porque passava boa parte dos dias andando pelos arredores, em busca de algum pequeno serviço que pudesse fazer em troca de moedas.

Setsuna-P, ou apenas "Pe" para Odari, não respondia nada durante toda a conversa. Comia quieta, observando o monólogo excitado do outro. Sabia que apenas estar ali, ouvindo sem muita atenção, era tudo o que Odari desejaria dela. Mesmo já tendo passado alguns meses desde que haviam se conhecido, a espadachim sentia que ainda devia aquilo a ele.

Na época em que a guerreira recobrara a vida, graças aos amuletos outrora de Delaro Igati, Pe passou por um período de grande confusão mental. Não compreendia onde estava ou mesmo o que ela era. Tinha alguns lapsos de sua memória anterior, na época que estivera em Mahora, mas estes pensamentos só lhe traziam mais confusão. Fora o menino abandonado, Odari, quem se dispusera a abrigar e cuidar dela até que se recuperasse.

Graças ao convívio tranquilo e amigável com Odari, Pe retomou sua consciência à normalidade. Ainda que a paz de morar naquele prédio antigo não tivesse sido capaz de extinguir todo o ódio da criatura que ganhara uma vida real, fora um conforto grande. Mesmo sabendo que não iria permanecer ali para sempre, Pe fazia questão de agradecer ao pequeno orfão da melhor maneira possível, através da sua companhia:

― Ei, Pe, você não devia ficar triste desse jeito. Você é muito bonita para ficar assim. ― disse Odari, despertando a atenção real da guerreira.

― Porque acha que estou triste? Talvez eu esteja na verdade com muita raiva.

― Bom, não é o que parece.

Setsuna-P abriu a boca para desmentir mais uma vez Odari, porém algo chamou a atenção de seus sentidos amplificados pela magia e ela congelou, de boca aberta. Depois de um instante ela fechou a boca e franziu a testa:

― Ué, que foi? ― perguntou o menino, vendo a estranha ação da outra.

― É que. . . Aparentemente tem mais alguém me chamando.

― Você já vai sair de novo?

― Não. Está no andar de baixo. Vou lá ver o que deseja.

― Tá bem. . .

Setsuna-P desceu sem pressa as largas escadarias da mansão fantasma. De fato encontrou alguém que a aguardava no hall de entrada. Seu sorriso maldoso tomou seu rosto ao ver aquela figura:

― Ora, ora. Mas faz mesmo muito tempo que não nos encontramos, não é mesmo, minha ex-colega de trabalho?

A noite daquele dia de tempestade não poderia ter sido mais diversa da anterior. A Ala Alba aproveitou a alegria de ter Asuna e Haruna de volta para fazer uma comemoração à altura. Dessa vez os jogadores de carteado noturno ficaram desconcentrados de suas partidas graças à barulheira e risadas do grupo.

Parecia mesmo que todos haviam feito um pacto silencioso para que naquela noite não se comentasse sobre os problemas que ainda teriam que ser enfrentados. Aproveitavam como se estivessem de férias, contando piadas e tentando jogar cartas, apesar da bagunça. A certa altura tiveram que vendar Haruna para que ela parasse de espiar as cartas de Nodoka antes mesmo de conseguirem iniciar uma partida de pifpaf.

Mesmo Konoka e Setsuna estava no clima alegre do grupo. Talvez bem mais silenciosas do que os outros, mas mesmo assim não deixaram quaisquer sentimentos negativos transparecerem. Não queriam estragar a noite de relaxamento dos amigos e também desejavam ter por algum tempo uma sensação de tranquilidade. Ainda que soubessem ser falsa.

Na manhã do dia seguinte a Ala Alba tomou a decisão que pareceu ser a mais primordial naquele momento: sair da capital de Husdeven. Precisavam evitar que Delaro Igati os atingesse, afinal tinham um problema muito maior do que a raiva da governante para lidar naquele momento.

O grupo tinha a noção de que, em um momento ou outro, Setsuna-P iria surgir para enfrentá-los. A única coisa que julgaram ser possível fazer foi escolher melhor qual poderia ser o campo de batalha. E assim a Ala Alba embarcou em um trem rumo à Husdranis, uma cidade bem menor, a uma distância de metade de um dia de trem, da capital. Com o sol de volta como soberano nos céus a partida se deu de maneira tranquila.

Logo que a locomotiva começou a se mover, Negi avistou Vosk, o porta-voz da oposição política de Delaro Igati. O professor-mago sugeriu a todos que se espalhassem pela dúzia de vagões do trêm, para quem pudessem evitar que ações tanto do governo como do seus opostitores atingissem o grupo inteiro. Assim sendo as duplas foram se dispersando.

O casal konosetsu acabou indo para o penúltimo vagão, que estava bem mais vazio do que os outros. Sentaram-se e um silêncio incomodo se instalou entre as duas:

― Set-chan. ― chamou Konoka, que estava por demais incomodada com a falta de diálogo. ― Você está planejando alguma coisa, não está?

― Porque diz isso, Kono-chan? ― questionou Setsuna, encarando o rosto da maga branca, que estava virado para a paisagem vista passando rápido pela janela.

― Sempre que você se fecha pra mim eu sei que vai querer fazer alguma coisa egoísta.

― Egoísta? Querer o seu bem é egoismo? ― questionou Sakurazaki, levemente irritada. Dessa vez Konoka virou o rosto para encará-la, também com uma certa exasperação.

― Nunca pensar nos sentimentos dos outros é egoismo sim.

― Mas como pode dizer isso, Kono-chan?! ― o escândalo era transparente no rosto da guerreira.

― Você sempre age por si mesma e não se preocupe se vou sofrer pelos riscos que você tenta sempre assumir sozinha. Set-chan, eu já falei com você sobre essa mania.

Em um primeiro momento Setsuna não soube como responder a todas aquelas acusações. Estava respirando forte. Olhou para os lados para se certificar que não haviam passageiros nos acentos mais próximos, que pudessem escutar suas vozes ligeiramente exaltadas:

― Tudo o que eu sempre faço é pensando em você, Kono-chan! Como tem coragem de dizer isso agora?!

― Estou dizendo isso porque estou vendo nos seus olhos que vai fazer isso mais uma vez. Mesmo que eu diga que juntas podemos deter Setsuna-P, você não vai me ouvir! Eu sei disso! ― o rosto de Konoka estava vermelho e ela tinha os olhos úmidos. Estava furiosa. Sacudiria a namorada se pudesse, para que ela acordasse da bobagem que estava com certeza prestes a fazer.

― Se sabe, então porque ainda tenta me fazer mudar de opinião? ― Setsuna realmente não pensou nas próprias palavras antes de dizê-las e imediatamente percebeu a besteira. Só que era tarde demais.

No instante seguinte um tapa seco acertou o lado direito do rosto da shinmei, virando-o. Setsuna olhou de volta, com choque, a tempo de ver toda a fúria e lágrimas no rosto da namorada. Konoka se levantou e passou por ela com certa grosseria, saindo sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

A meio-uzoku sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Várias pessoas a observavam. O som do tapa havia sido alto o bastante para despertar a atenção. A espadachim se levantou e saiu na porta contrária a de Konoka, rumando para o último vagão do trem. Podia sentir o calor na bochecha em que fora acertada. Remorso e raiva se misturavam no peito da jovem.

Porém Setsuna não iria mudar seus planos por causa daquele acontecimento. Ainda que ferisse novamente o coração de Konoka com a preocupação, a guerreira já havia tomado sua decisão.

Ela atravessou todo o último vagão e saiu para a pequena varanda metálica na ponta final do trem. O vento forte fez Setsuna segurar a franja para não lhe tapar a visão do céu limpo. Ao fundo viu um morro de terra mais escura que reconheceu por já tê-lo observado na chegada à capital. Era a hora.

Aprumou a bolsa especial que compotava Yuunagi, pendurava ao seu ombro e deixou suas asas aparecerem. Sem olhar para trás ou pensar mais uma vez na expressão magoada de Konoka, alçou voo.

― Você vai sair, Pe-san? ― perguntou Odari, que veio correndo para o meio do pátio tomado por mato da mansão abandonada. Ali estava Setsuna-P, com as asas abertas e pronta para o voo.

― Sim, Odari. Parece que enfim poderei resolver boa parte dos meus problemas.

― Mas Pe-san, não é perigoso?

― Não muito. Afinal eu tenho esse poder imenso dos amuletos. Devo resolver tudo com muita facilidade.

― Pe-san, você precisa mesmo ir? Porque não esquece esses problemas e fica em casa?

"Casa". Setsuna-P encarou o menino ao seu lado. Ela nunca considerara aquela mansão velha e suja como sua casa, mas pareciam que havia se tornado sim seu lar na companhia do orfão ordinário. Por um instante o questionamento sobre o que faria após a sua vingança veio à sua mente. Não fazia ideia do que era uma vida e isso a assustou. Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar essas sensações:

― Não tenho escolha, Odari. Eu tenho uma maldição que não me permite ser mais nada enquanto não apagar o passado que me prende.

― Eu não entendo, Pe-san.

― Eu sei que não, Odari. Mas confie em mim. ― disse Pe, virando o rosto para observar o céu azul e limpo acima de suas cabeças. ― Se eu não voltar, espero que não fique magoado.

― Mas volte mesmo assim, Pe-san!

― Não vou prometer.

E tendo dito isso, Setsuna-P subiu aos céus com grande velocidade. Rumou para o sul, para o confronto definitivo que lhe abriria as portas para uma nova vida.


	10. Capítulo 10: Criador versus Criatura

_**Aviso-legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence. Mastered Negima é uma obra de fã, sem fins lucrativos.**_

 **Mastered Negima Shadow**

 **Capítulo 10: Criador versus Criatura**

O sol acabara de chegar ao ponto mais alto do céu quando as duas figuras pousaram em uma planície que havia entre diversos morros de terra escura. Duas pessoas que em teoria deveriam ser idênticas, mas que na realidade eram a imagem da completa divergência.

Setsuna Sakurazaki tirou sua espada longa, Yuunagi, de dentro da bolsa especial que a portava e avançou a passos lentos em direção à sua opositora. Seu coração era tomado por um rancor intenso. As lembranças de todo o sofrimento que aquela outra pessoa lhe havia causado no passado voltavam enquanto a shinmei encarava os olhos que tinham o mesmo tom do seus próprios. Seu objetivo naquele local talvez fosse o mais funesto que já tivera para si: matar e apenas matar. Não havia outro caminho na mente da guarda-costas.

Setsuna-P não fez questão de sacar a espada larga que levava presa à cintura. Avançou de mãos limpas, peito aberto, com uma postura de confiança que refletia exatamente seu estado interno. O poder dos dois amuletos mágicos de tamanha força pulsavam próximos ao coração da guerreira. Uma energia tremenda que ela sabia ser mais do que o suficiente para efetivar parte de sua vingança. Ainda assim a ansiedade corria pelas artérias daquela pessoa que nascera de maneira artificial. Era o momento que esperara durante toda a sua curta vida humana. Era a sua libertação.

Quando estavam a uma distância de menos de dois metros as duas mulheres pararam de avançar, encarando-se quase sem piscar. Como se tivesse ensaiado uma dança começaram a andar em círculos, ao redor de um eixo invisível exatamente entre as duas:

― Você é tão corajosa quanto covarde, Setsuna Sakurazaki. ― disse Set-P, com um tom de provocação.

― É desse modo que guerreiros honrados resolvem suas diferenças. Apenas um contra o outro. ― rebateu a outra.

― Bom, pode ficar contente em saber que pelo menos uma vez você me ensinou alguma coisa boa.

― Eu nunca te ensinei a ser essa criatura sombria e vil, Setsuna-P.

― Claro, você me ensinou coisas muito melhores. Me ensinou o que é solidão, desprezo, angústia. De certo modo estes também serão sempre conhecimentos valiosos.

― Foi a sua ambição em ter uma vida que nunca lhe foi direto que criou toda essa trama nojenta. ― o repúdio era transparente na voz de Sakurazaki mais do que nunca.

― Pois eu acho, mestra, que foi toda a sua incompetência e presunção que te fizeram acreditar que poderia lidar com uma magia muito mais poderosa do que conseguiria.

― Magia poderosa, você se refere ao seu shikigami?

― Sim! Eu sempre estive muito além do que você poderia controlar, Setsuna Sakurazaki!

― Não seja imbecil! Se não fosse por mim você nem existia com esta forma e consciência! Você ainda seria um pedaço de papel antigo, guardado nos tesouros de um velho bruxo!

― Está tentando transformar seus erros em glórias, Sakurazaki?

Nesse momento as duas pararam de caminhar em círculos. Set-P sacou enfim sua lâmina que se tingia em parte do puro breu. Setsuna levou a mão ao cabo de Yuunagi, que continuava embainhada:

― Mas que bobagem. Eu sempre soube que não viria aqui para conversar. ― disse Setsuna.

― Se toda a sua esperança residia em conseguir me fazer sentir algum traço de culpa, pode já se considerar morta duas vezes. A primeira por essa idiotice, a segunda por tudo o que me fez de mal.

A viagem de trem até a cidade de Husdranis já estava na metade do percurso quando Negi, que estava sozinho no primeiro vagão de passageiros, foi abordado por Konoka. A expressão da maga fez o garoto perceber imediatamente que algo grave havia acontecido. Os dois foram para dois acentos mais afastados dos outros passageiros, para que a jovem lhe falasse:

― Eu. . . Não posso acreditar. ― disse o rapaz, com a expressão chocada. ― A Setsuna. . . Ela partiu sozinha?

― Sim. Eu pude sentir sua energia afastando-se do trem muito rápido.

― Ela com certeza foi desafiar a Setsuna-P. Droga. ― o garoto olhou para o lado de fora com a expressão contraída.

― É. ― a expressão de Konoka foi tão amargurada ao concordar com aquela única sílaba que Negi não quiz alongar aquele momento de silêncio que o seguiu.

― Nós. . . Nós ainda nem nos preparamos para lutar contra a Setsuna-P. O poder que ela tem por causa dos amuletos é gigantesca. ― disse o rapaz, angustiado.

― Negi, eu acho que sei o que fazer.

― Sabe? Algo que possa surtir efeito contra a Setsuna-P?

― Isso. É uma magia de exorcismo extremamente poderosa. Um círculo azul.

― Círculo Azul?! ― Negi exclamou alto devido à surpresa. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele tentou se conter, enclinando o corpo e baixando o tom da fala. ― Mas essa família de feitiços é tão complexa e poderosa. Nunca conheci alguém que pudesse. . .

― Conhece sim. ― disse Konoka, encarando-o com veemência. ― Porém, essa é uma magia de contato.

― Você vai ter que enfrentá-la? Isso nunca! Nós estamos aqui para fazer isso, Konoka!

― Mas ainda assim eu preciso estar na batalha também. Preciso me aproximar dela até o ponto de conseguir o contato.

― Eu sei. Droga, isso é muito arriscado. Vamos reunir todos para poder traçar uma estratégia.

Negi se levantou e fez menção de correr pelo corredor para alcançar mais rápido os outros vagões, porém ele foi detido pela mão de Konoka, segurando a manga da sua camisa com força:

― Negi. Precisamos ir. Agora. Não há tempo.

― Mas. . .

― Cada minuto pode ser tarde demais. Nós ainda teremos que vasculhar por rastros.

O mago encarou a amiga. Os dois esqueceram completamente os outros passageiros, que os encaravam e cochichavam entre si. Negi entendeu:

― Ok, vamos. Eu posso manter contato com o Kamo por uma distância razoável, irei passar a instrução para que ele reuna todos e os avise.

― Certo.

E sem pensar em qualquer forma de discrição os dois magos simplesmente foram até a janela e saltaram para fora do trem em movimento. Muitos dos passageiros do vagão correram para as janelas para procurar os cadáveres, mas tudo o que avistaram foi dois vultos distantes, altos no céu, rumando para qualquer lugar que jamais poderiam imaginar.

O primeiro golpe daquele duelo mortal foi proferido por Setsuna-P. Um ataque reto e direto contra o coração de sua antiga mestra. Esta defendeu-se com precisão, sem sequer sacar Yuunagi da bainha. O impacto daquela investida fora muito maior do que o comum, o que fez Setsuna recuar alguns passos após o bloqueio.

Set-P a encarou e sorriu de leve antes de proferir o ataque seguinte. Uma sucessão de golpes rápidos e mortais que foram novamente bloqueados, dessa vez pela lâmina fina e longa da espada shinmei. Teria sido uma defesa perfeita se o último golpe da sequência não tivesse sido enjetado de uma descarga elétrica violenta. O efeito das duas espadas se chocando, somado ao poder do elemento adicionado pela ex-shikigami foi instantâneo. Yuunagi foi arrancada das mãos da sua portadora, indo cair alguns metros dali. Setsuna estava completamente aberta para um ataque.

E Set-P não deixou que essa chance escapasse. Num movimento veloz golpeou a adversária na altura do estômago. Porém, ao invés de perfurar ou cortar, o que acertou o corpo da Original foi a lateral da lâmina negra. A força foi tamanha que arremessou Setsuna a mais de cinco metros de distância.

A shinmei recuperou-se do golpe a tempo de evitar cair no chão, saltando de maneira acrobática e ficando em pé. A dor no corpo era pungente, mas ela não se rendeu a mesma, permanecendo com a postura firme.

A ex-shikigami pareceu se divertir com a situação. Setsuna estava distante da sua espada e havia sido golpeada. Apenas pela sua expressão de prazer, a espadachim originária entendeu que a outra iria tentar divertir-se com a vitória pouco a pouco.

Sakurazaki abriu suas asas brancas e deu um voo rasante em alta velocidade para apanhar Yuunagi, desviando por pouco de um golpe vertical de Set-P. Se ergueu dois metros no ar e aguardou. Com uma risada a sombra liberou suas asas negras e também subiu no ar, ficando no mesmo nível:

― Esta sendo muito mais divertido do que eu esperava, mestra. ― disse Set-P.

― Logo você não vai mais achar nada divertido, Setsuna-P. ― provocou a Setsuna original, ainda sem o fôlego recuperado do impacto que levara no abdômen.

― Acho que você ainda não entendeu qual é sua situação neste combate, Setsuna Sakurazaki. ― respondeu a sombra, alterando-se. ― Talvez seja hora de esclarecer isto, não é?

E sem dizer mais nada avançou como uma flecha, espada apontada novamente contra o coração da outra. Setsuna desviou-se do golpe, porém teve que segurar uma cotovelada que a outra proferiu contra seu rosto. Depois um chute e por fim outro corte. A shinmei decidiu que já bastava de apenas defender.

― Raimeiken! ― o golpe que fundia enegia elemental elétrica se chocou com a energia que Set-P utilizará no seu golpe, causando um clarão. As duas se desviaram e contra-atacaram simultâneamente. ― Ryurazan!

As duas lâminas se chocaram e as adversárias se afastaram novamente. A guarda-costas conseguia sentir na dor em seus braços a diferença no peso dos golpes entre uma e outra. Era clara a sua desvantagem, mas isso não tirava sua determinação em lutar até vencer.

A cada golpe trocado, porém, parecia ficar mais clara a diferença entre as habilidades atuais das adversárias. Setsuna-P tinha um sorriso sádico no rosto. Parecia deliciar-se com a crescente dificuldade da outra em defender-se.

Só que, em um momento de descuido, Set-P levou um corte profundo no lado esquerdo do rosto, quando desviou de maneira imperfeita de um ataque. Aquela falha pareceu despertar algo ainda mais sombrio na ex-shikigami que proferiu apenas duas palavras, numa voz sussurrada, antes de atacar:

― Já chega.

E o golpe seguinte foi tão ágil e poderoso que Setsuna não conseguiu sequer enxergar seu traçado antes de ter o abdômen atravessado pela lâmina agora completamente enegrecida. Tudo o que percebeu foi a dor lancinante, queimando por dentro. Seu corpo caiu ao chão e logo ela pode diferenciar uma poça de sangue embaixo de si. Fez seu esforço máximo para não perder os sentidos ali mesmo. Recobrou o pensamento e pode enxergar o rosto encoberto por sombras da adversária, pairando a alguns metros do solo:

― Vamos começar a verdadeira brincadeira.


	11. Capítulo 11: Soberania no Combate

_**Aviso-legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence. Mastered Negima é uma obra de fã, sem fins lucrativos.**_

 **Mastered Negima Shadow**

 **Capítulo 11: Soberania no Combate**

Não havia tempo para sentir medo. Setsuna Sakurazaki tinha noção total de si e da fragilidade da sua vida naquele momento. Havia se colocado em pé com alguma dificuldade e pouco a pouco recobrava o controle sobre seus movimentos. Havia um ferimento grave no seu abdômen. Ainda que o choque inicial tivesse tirado-lhe toda a concentração ela agora já estava recuperada. Era uma guerreira treinada para suportar coisas muito piores. Também era uma mestiça e seu sangue uzoku era estimulado por aquele tipo de dor. Estava pronta para retomar a luta.

Uma rajada de vento forte fez o rosto de Setsuna-P ser parcialmente encoberto pelas suas mechas negras de cabelo. Esta piscou e deixou os fios voltarem ao lugar, sem pressa. Observou sua adversária erguer-se. Apesar de ter tido o impulso de atingí-la agora havia retomado a paciência para desfrutar do combate. Aquele golpe havia demonstrado sua vantagem imensa, era o prelúdio do seu domínio do confronto. A ex-shikigami adorava a ideia de poder brincar com a vida daquela pessoa.

Só que a brincadeira agora iria avançar para outro estágio. O da tortura.

Set-P avançou com a espada apontada para frente. Golpeou. Teve o movimento detido. Setsuna fez menção de contra-golpear, porém a Sombra não permitiria isto. Esquivou-se do contato e deslizou a espada pelo braço esquerdo da outra, abrindo um rasgo profundo do ombro até metade do antebraço.

Diferente da vez anterior, a shinmei não pareceu sequer sentir o dano causado. Afastou-se e avançou com uma técnica pesada, capaz de destruir mesmo montanhas com a espada.

Mas acontece que Setsuna-P não queria mais deixar dúvidas de que seria a vencedora. Não esquivou-se e deixou a lâmina de Yuunagi atingí-la no braço que segurava sua espada larga. O tecido negro da sua roupa foi rasgado, mas sua pele não. Na verdade ela sequer moveu diante do impacto destruidor. Sakurazaki tentou disfarçar a surpresa diante do efeito, mas foi pouco eficiente. Isso deu ainda mais confiança para a sombra vingativa.

Ódio e excitação pulsavam nas veias de Setsuna enquanto ela tentava contra-atacar as investidas furiosas de Set-P. Ainda que a vontade pura de matar estivesse gritando em si, ao mesmo tempo um tremor e sensação boa pareciam preencher o espaço vazio de pensamento no seu cérebro. Era seu instinto uzoku falando alto, divertindo-se com a adrenalina do confronto sem medida de consequência. Estava se jogando de peito aberto para a morte, sem hesitar. Suas defesas ainda bem acertadas não eram para proteger sua vida, mas tão somente para dar-lhe mais uma chance de tentar revidar. Desejava ver o sangue daquela pessoa que tanto odiava jorrar.

As sequências de golpes que se seguiram foram desferidos e repelidos todos de maneira perfeita, por ambos os lados. Porém para finalizar, Set-P esquivou-se com alta velocidade, indo parar nas costas da outra mulher, desferindo um golpe que poderia ter sido fatal.

Setsuna foi capaz de desviar, mas teve sua asa direita destroçada. A dor dessa vez a fez cambalear, mas ela permaneceu encarando o rosto sádico de Set-P.

Entretanto, a esta altura do duelo, a diferença de capadidade entre as guerreiras já era grande demais para manter um confronto equilibrado. Na investida seguinte Setsuna-P fez questão de destroçar a asa esquerda da Original de modo ainda mais violento. A guarda-costas deixou escapar um lamento de dor.

O golpe seguinte cortou o rosto de Sakurazaki, ferindo próximo aos olhos. O sangue e ardor dificultou que ela mantivesse o olhar na oponente, levando-a a ter o braço direito perfurado. Yuunagi foi atirada vários metros no ar quando Setsuna-P golpeou com o punho o toráx da primeira.

Setsuna caiu. Sem perder tempo a outra avançou chutou o corpo caído com toda a sua força. Os sons de fraturas foram audíveis. Set-P parou, sem fôlego, encarando do alto a figura praticamente sem vida sob si:

― Então é isso. Acabou. ― foi o que conseguiu pronunciar a ex-shikigami, dentro do seu momento de êxtase naquela dança fatal da batalha.

Setsuna-P saboreava sua soberania diante daquela mulher que tanto lhe despertara ódio. A vitória era sua e essa verdade fazia um tremor involuntário se espalhar pela espinha.

Sentia-se viva como nunca. Ainda que tivesse ganhado a benção da mortalidade a alguns meses, aquele era o primeiro momento em que ela tinha uma noção hiperrealista do ar entrando nos seus pulmões. Era a sensação de libertação que tanto anseiara. Esqueceu-se de tudo o que ainda teria que lutar e vencer para cumprir o total da sua vingança. Tudo o que precisava era acabar com a vida que um dia quizera possuir: iria matar Setsuna Sakurazaki, naquele local perdido.

Por um momento fugaz, aquela vida cujo único nome que já possuíra apenas para si fora "Pe", uma derivação da própria letra 'P' do alfabeto, pensou com alegria que logo poderia voltar para a mansão abandonada e rever o rosto sempre alegre do pequeno Odari. Aquela noite com certeza ela iria querer comer a ceia.

Mas foi nesse instante que seus sentidos aguçados pela energia dos amuletos perceberam que elas não estavam mais sozinhas naquele distante campo de batalha.

A busca de Negi e Konoka fora um ato quase desesperado. Durante vários minutos eles atravessaram os céus, em todo o arredor do trecho da ferrovia que já havia sido percorrido pelo trem. Buscavam um rastro que demorou a aparecer. Foram os sentidos super apurados da maga branca que detectaram as marcas do ki de Setsuna, o que fora a largada dos dois na direção de um distante morro de terra escura.

Os poucos minutos da travessia da paisagem de natureza pobre que separavam os dois magos do confronto entre Setsuna e sua sombra pareceram muitos longos. Já eram capazes de distinguir o ki de ambas as combatentes e mesmo perceber o desenrolar da luta. Este fator em especial era o que levava maior temor ao coração dos jovens, que temiam não chegar a tempo de impedir a tragédia.

Quando enfim atravessaram a barreira mais alta do morro, adentrando no espaço de planície escondido no meio daquela formação geológica, eles puderam ver que a sombra os encarava. Pousaram a cinco metros desta e também do corpo inerte de Setsuna Sakuzaraki:

― Set-chan. . . ― sussurrou Konoka Konoe, com toda a atenção voltada para a figura desolada da namorada, caída aos pés de sua algoz.

― Setsuna-P! Não vamos permitir que continue esse massacre. ― anúnciou Negi Springfield, tomando a frente da maga branca, já desabotoando a blusa e atirando-a a um canto, ficando vestido apenas com uma regata branca.

― Ora, ora. Então este combate não era realmente honrado? Ou talvez vocês estejam aqui de intrometidos. ― disse Set-P, caminhando na direção dos dois, lentamente. ― Estão tão ansiosos assim para morrer? Eu com certeza iria atrás de vocês quando terminasse aqui.

― Eu sou seu adversário agora, Setsuna-P! ― exclamou o professor-mago, assumindo posição de luta que aprendera no kung fu.

"Konoka" chamou o garoto através de comunicação mental. "Você precisa de algum tempo para realizar o preparo para a invocação de Círculo Azul, não é isso?"

"Sim, Negi. Por favor, leve ela para longe da Set-chan enquanto eu faço a preparação."

"Certo. Vou te dar todo o tempo que conseguir, Konoka. Se concentre apenas na invocação."

― Então, vocês tem algum plano ou apenas vieram para morrer mais cedo? ― questionou a sombra, parando a pouco mais de um metro de Negi.

O guerreiro-mago sabia que precisava agir rápido, surpreender a adversária para só assim conseguir atingí-la antes que ela conseguisse usar seu poder máximo.

Negi avançou num lampejo e acertou o lado da cabeça de Setsuna-P antes que ela conseguisse erguer o braço para bloquear. O impacto a atirou a mais de seis metros para o lado e ela precisou usar das asas para manter o equilíbrio. Sem esperar, o garoto avançou mais uma vez golpeou na altura da cintura, acertando de novo. Na sequência utilizou uma combinação de técnica marcial com magia elemental elétrica para chegar nas costas de Set-P com a velocidade de um raio.

Dessa vez usou uma explosão de raios como ataque, sendo efetivo. Setsuna-P foi lançada no ar e se afastou mais de dez metros, detendo-se ao abrir as asas negras para planar. A sombra virou-se e encarou perplexa o inimigo:

― Ainda que você tenha os amuletos, serei eu o vencedor! ― esbravejou o mago. ― Você é uma usuária de ki, Setsuna-P, sabe tanto quanto eu que não é capaz de usar nem metade da capacidade desse poder.

Set-P não respondeu às afirmações do rapaz. Ele estava correto, é claro, mas a ex-shikigami mantinha a certeza de que mesmo com essa limitação ela era superior. Mostraria a ele que tivera apenas sorte no início do combate.

Abriu as asas e se atirou na direção de Negi, que também avançou. Ambos golpearam, mas acertaram o ar, Set-P fez uma manobra aérea para conseguir virar-se o mais rápido o possível, apesar da sua velocidade. O garoto teve mais sorte no movimento, por ainda estar no solo e golpeou novamente, acertando em cheio a ex-shikigami, que foi arrastada e jogada contra o chão. Uma mágia destruidora de vento a atingiu em seguida, rasgando várias partes das mangas e hakama negros que trajava. Seu rosto se enxeu também de arranhões.

Entrementes, Konoka estava ajoelhada no gramado escasso que havia por ali, mãos unidas junto ao peito e olhos fechados. Seu coração martelava nas costelas enquanto ela fazia o máximo para continuar entoando em voz baixa o mantra inicial para a conjuração daquele feitiço de nível altíssimo.

Círculo Azul era o nome de um conjunto de magias criadas por um mago ainda na Idade Média. Feitiços e invocações tão poderosas que apenas pouquíssimos bruxos foram capazes de dominá-los ao longo dos séculos. A jovem havia descoberto aqueles conhecimentos enquanto pesquisava alguma magia que seria capaz de libertar as pessoas petrificadas da vila onde Negi crescera. Além de encontrar o que procurava, Konoka também descobrira um livro com instruções completas de todas as magias do antigo mestre.

Pouco a pouco ela conseguia sentir o calor da energia sendo concentrada sob seus dedos unidos. O som da batalha entre Negi e Setsuna-P chegava à sua consciência, atrasando ainda mais o processo já longo. Também a preocupação que circundava sua alma, quanto à sua namorada, era um fator que muito prejudicava. Era impossível para a curandeira ignorar. Em meio aos ritos ela também rezava para que Negi conseguisse lhe dar tempo o suficiente.

Depois de mais uma sequência de golpes trocados, Set-P estava no alto mais uma vez, encarando a figura de Negi Springfield, cinco metros abaixo de si. Havia acabado de levar mais um golpe do guerreiro mágico, mas ao invés de revidar, pareceu distrair-se com um pensamento que lhe veio a mente naquele momento.

E começou a gargalhar. Rir a plenos pulmões, ignorando a adversário que já havia se posicionado para mais um ataque:

― Como eu não percebi isso antes? ― riu-se Set-P, para a apreensão do garoto. E se ela tivesse percebido que ele só estava ganhando tempo para Konoka? ― Você pode ser até bastante rápido, sensei, mas tinha algo crucial escapando.

― Do que está falando, Setsuna-P? Eu vou vencer e você já deve ter sentido isso! ― blefou o mago, numa tentativa de provocação, porém a outra ainda manteve seu tom de divertimento.

― Vencer?! Você pode estar me acertando sim, Negi Springfield. Mas, sabe de uma coisa? Isso não está me infligindo nenhuma dor, ou ferimento! Não acha isso estranho?!

― . . . ― claro que o filho do Thousand Master havia percebido aquilo desde o primeiro momento. Ainda que seus golpes voassem direto contra o rosto ou membros da ex-shikigami e isto causasse um impacto enorme, a verdade é que em momento algum ele entrara em contato real com pele da mesma. Isso porque uma barreira de energia a envolvia de modo que impossilitava aquilo. Era o poder supremo de dois amuletos proibidos quando reunidos.

― Você não pode me fazer nenhum mal, Springfield! Eu só preciso encostar minha lâmina em você para que te veja virando picadinho!

Naquele instante, mais do que qualquer outro, Negi Springfield percebeu o tamanho do desafio que se estendia diante de seus olhos. O simples objetivo de ganhar tempo poderia se tornar um sacrifício total se, em um ato de descuido, ele fosse atingido pelos ataques assassinos de Setsuna-P.

"Eu vou sobreviver. Não vai ser esse o fim da minha jornada, pai!"


	12. Capítulo 12: Apesar de tudo

_**Aviso-legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence. Mastered Negima é uma obra de fã, sem fins lucrativos.**_

 **Mastered Negima Shadow**

 **Capítulo 12: Apesar de tudo**

― Como é?! Eles foram para lá sem nós?!

A parcela restante da Ala Alba que havia permanecido no trem para Husdranis estava reunida no sexto vagão do mesmo, que se encontrava a essa altura da viagem se encontravam vazio. Assim que Kamo fora comunicado mentalmente por Negi o arminho havia buscado um a um os membros do grupo, para explicar a situação a todos de uma só vez:

― Cara, eu não consigo acreditar nesse idiotas! ― esbravejou Kotarô. ― Por que eles foram sem agente?! Por quê?!

― Se acalma aí moleque. ― revidou Kamo, que estava sendo pressionado pelos jovens.

― Kamo, agente tem como encontrá-los, não tem? ― perguntou Asuna, que também estava lívida pela surpresa.

― Mana Asuna, isso seria muito difícil, já que estamos já muito longe de onde eles partiram.

― Mas eles estão correndo um perigo enorme, não? A Pe-chan está com dois dos amuletos poderosões! ― disse Haruna.

― Eles vão ficar bem? ― questionou Nodoka, aflita.

― A vantagem daquela shikigami maluca é mesmo enorme, se querem saber. ― disse Kamo, sério. ― Eu espero que o mano e a mana Konoka tenham ido lá só para trazer a mana Setsuna de volta.

― E essa da Setsuna?! Por que raio de motivo ela foi atrás da Setsuna-P sozinha?! ― irritou-se mais ainda a ruiva.

― Tsc, eu tinha certeza de que alguma hora ela ia fazer isso. ― comentou Kotarô. ― Ela sempre dá um jeito de tentar se ferrar sozinha.

― Mas na época do Ice Soul você também foi com ela, Kotarô. Não pode falar nada. ― acusou Haruna.

― Eu fui, mas era diferente. Estávamos só fugindo e eu odeio ser covarde. Só que também não dá pra ser imbecil como ela dessa vez!

― Kamo, vamos voltar. Vamos encontrar aqueles três. ― disse Asuna, com o temperamento mais controlado.

― Mas, mana Asuna. . .

― Eu vou ir sozinha se não concordar.

― Sozinha não! Eu também ilei, Asuna. ― disse Kuu Fei.

― E eu! Se estiverem vivos eu vou fazer questão de surrá-los com as minhas mãos! ― emendou Kotarô. agressivo.

― Ai caramba, isso vai ser trabalhoso. ― lamentou-se o arminho, baixo para que não fosse escutado pelo jovens que discutiam e falavam quase aos berros entre si. ― Espero que não encontremos uma tragédia.

Negi e Setsuna-P se encaravam em silêncio já a vários minutos. A tensão do combate parecia ter se elevado muito desde a discussão que interrompera a troca de golpes. O olhar da ex-shikigami era ardiloso e carregado de rancor. Estava a espreita do menor sinal de discuido do garoto para poder investir. Já o mago tentava manter os sentidos o mais alerta o possível, para ser capaz de esquivar de qualquer investida repentina.

O vento o soprou pela planície escondida e o seu cessar foi o sinal inaudível. Set-P deu um rasante e posicionou a espada. Deu um golpe direto, com a lâmina apontada para frente. Negi esquivou-se por pouco, mas ele não esperava pelo chute no estômago que veio em seguida. A sombra aproveitou a brecha para socar o rosto e peito do garoto, que caiu e levantou-se num movimento largo para afastar-se.

Agora com os dois em pé no chão Setsuna-P guardou sua arma e aprumou os braços. Negi tinha confiança na sua técnica corpo-a-corpo, portanto avançou.

Só que diferente de antes, a ex-shikigami tinha uma postura muito mais cofiante e divertida em relação ao combate. Deixava-se atingir sem que isso lhe afetasse de qualquer modo. O professor-mago chegou a acertar toda uma sequência de socos no rosto e colo dessa, sem que a mesma sequer recuasse um centímetro. Aquilo tirou a concentração do garoto.

Era o momento que Set-P aguardava. O instante de distração de Negi foi tudo o que precisou para sacar sua espada como um raio e atravessá-la pelo seu abdômen. E não parou nisto. Seguiram-se cortes profundos nos braços do guerreiro-mago e outra perfuração, dessa vez na coxa esquerda. Ao final da sequência sanguinária Setsuna-P chutou o adversário que rolou três metros e ficou estirado no chão:

― Até que você tem bravura, Negi Springfield. ― disse a sombra viva que em quase nada se assemelhava à Setsuna Sakurazaki. ― Qualquer outro teria se deixado levar pelo medo muito antes de você.

― Ainda. . . Não desisti. ― disse o garoto se erguendo, trêmulo.

― Pois devia ter desistido, sensei. ― retrucou Setsuna-P, esvaindo seu olhar do divertimento de antes, assumindo um ar bem mais perigoso.

Sem piedade, Set-P avançou primeiro e atacou. Negi ergueu os braços para defender-se e um corte profundo foi feito na sua mão e antebraço. Para finalizar, ela utilizou pela primeira vez a energia mágica dos amuletos para algum efeito: lançou uma rajada de poder contra o peito de Negi, que voo vários metros para trás e caiu, dessa vez inconsciente.

Mais uma vez, a sombra saiu vitoriosa do combate.

Depois de todo o medo e angústia com a possibilidade ter tudo o que fazia sua vida ter sentido tirado de si, em um instante fugaz, Konoka Konoe finalmente encontrou o silêncio absoluto dentro da própria alma. A completa escuridão se tornou absoluta diante de seus olhos fechados e uma porta para algo muito além da existência surgiu. Era o ato conclusório da evocação mística que realizava como encerramento do feitiço de exorcismo mais poderoso já inventado pela sabedoria humana. Seu corpo inteiro foi dominado pela sensação de mergulhar em chamas que não poderiam lhe ferir. Um brilho azul intenso se concentrou bem diante de si e a maga fechou as mãos que estiveram o tempo inteiro unidas em oração e invocação. Instantaneamente tudo tornou-se escuro novamente. Ela sabia, era o momento.

Konoka abriu os olhos e ergueu-se. Tinha noção total da figura que se aproximava sem pressa pelas suas costas. Manteve os punhos fechados ao lado do corpo e virou-se.

Setsuna-P caminhava com o sorriso mais largo do que em qualquer momento da batalha até então. Sua espada pendia, segura pela mão esquerda, arrastando a lâmina no chão. Seus olhos negros, estreitados pela malícia fintavam o castanho do olhar determinado da maga. Essa parou sua caminhada somente quando estava a menos de dois metros de distância da outra:

― Então, agora é só você e eu, Konoka Konoe. ― disse a sombra, o sorriso quase se tornando demente de excitação. ― Talvez eu devesse verificar antes se sua namorada continua respirando, mas, pelo estado que deixei ela, é bem provável que não. Não concorda?

Ainda que fosse uma provocação, a possibilidade de que Set-P estivesse certa na sua afirmação era alta. Porém não havia espaço na mente e coração de Konoka naquele momento para sentir o medo. Tinha que manter a concentração para preservar a energia do feitiço que reservava consigo:

― Que cara é essa? Por acaso está amargurada pelo que fiz? Eu te avisei que iria acabar com eles na sua frente, não é mesmo? Não me venha com choro agora.

― Eu te disse uma vez, Setsuna-P, que você não será capaz de me matar. ― disse a maga, sustentando o olhar da outra. ― Eu te provei isso, não?

― Me pegar desprevenida daquele jeito foi fácil, mas não vai acontecer dessa vez. Além disso seu blefe não vai mais colar comigo.

― Blefe? Mas eu estava certa.

― Certa?! Certa em dizer que eu ainda estou apaixonada por você?! Acha mesmo que ter tentado me matar daquele jeito covarde, quando eu mais precisava da sua aceitação, é algo que pode ser esquecido tão fácil?!

― Eu não queria ter feito aquilo. Você estava fora de controle.

― Eu só queria ter o direito de viver! Por que todos me impediram de ter isso?!

― Você ainda está cega. Mesmo todo esse tempo não foi o bastante para que você enxergasse o que realmente aconteceu, não é, Setsuna-P? Toda a crueldade e egoísmo que levaram àquela situação horrível.

― É muito fácil colocar tudo nas costas da shikigami anormal, não é verdade?! Os humanos sempre estarão certos na história, sempre serão as pobres vítimas! Vocês nunca poderiam entender, porque nunca foram seres sem o direito a vida!

― Se você tivesse desistido de agir daquela maneira, logo no começo. . . Se. . . Se eu tivesse te impedido de fazer aquelas coisas, tudo teria sido diferente.

― Ora, então você coloca alguma culpa sobre seus ombros?! É um milagre!

― A minha culpa é por ter sido fraca demais para te fazer parar com aquela loucura. Eu sofri uma culpa em dobro pela minha tolice. Fui uma traidora vil e também uma imatura por não ser capaz de te salvar do caminho que criou para você. Eu sei que no fim das contas, fui eu quem falhou.

Setsuna-P ficou sem palavras mediante aquela confissão. Quase chegou a aceitar aquelas palavras da maga-branca. O primeiro momento em que duvidou de todo o sentido da sua vingança e pensou se não haveria outra alternativa:

― Do que está falando? Está arrependida, de uma hora pra outra?

― Eu sempre estive arrependida, só que você não é capaz de enxergada, além disso, não é?

A essa altura a expressão de ódio de Setsuna-P já havia se desfeito por completo. Apenas confusão e um pouco de medo se viam no lugar da ameaça:

― Será que ainda há tempo para consertar tudo? Apesar de que. . . talvez eu que não fosse mais capaz de voltar atrás. ― disse Konoka, apertando com ainda mais força os punhos.

― Eu. . . só. . . ― Setsuna-P estava a ponto de dizer as palavras que poderiam extinguir de uma vez por todas as sombras que dominavam sua alma. Ela mesma poderia deixar de ser apenas uma mancha de rancor para enfim ser uma pessoa livre. Só que algo a impediu.

A algumas décadas atrás, quando o grande mago conhecido como Thousand Master enfim conseguiu deter o feiticeiro que fora capaz de trazer da profundeza do Universo a maior fonte de poder mágico já existente ele percebeu o grande perigo que aquela força significava. Ele próprio dividiu aquela força e a aprisionou em forma de amuletos, para serem escondidos. Teriam que ficar o mais distante o possível de qualquer forma de vida. Isto porque existia uma propriedade naquele poder que nem mesmo uma divisão em milhões de partes iria extirpar daquela matéria única.

O gosto pelo Mal. A energia se atraída por pessoas com caráter ou sentimentos ruins. Quanto mais sombrios, mais veloz era o efeito de atração. Mesmo os amuletos eram capazes de desaparecer de um local para o outro em busca de um hospedeiro com alma cruel para poder habitar.

E quando se fala em hospedeiro é acertado, pois os amuletos ao se fixar em uma pessoa passam a possuir sua alma e alimentá-la para o Mal. Mesmo pessoas ligadas àquelas forças sem tocá-las diretamente eram possuídas apenas pela aura de influência daquelas fontes. Uma vez escolhido, o hospedeiro jamais poderia se livrar da maldição.

O lado bom dessa natureza é que pessoas de alma predominantemente boa não eram possuídas e ainda conseguiam extrair boa parte da energia dos amuletos. Porém o menor traço de amargura ou ódio verdadeiro seria o bastante para mudar essa situação.

No passado o Thousand Master escondeu as jóias carregando aquele poder com a esperança de que elas jamais fossem alcançar novos hospedeiros. Algo que se mostrou ineficaz com o tempo.

Antes que fosse capaz de continuar sua fala, Setsuna-P sentiu uma dor excruciante dentro do peito e berrou. Konoka se surpreendeu com aquela reação, mas não se moveu. A espadachim cambaleou e começou a falar consigo mesma, com uma voz rasgada e gutural:

― O que está fazendo?! Por que hesita de repente?! Você sabe o que tem que fazer. Termine com isso!

― Setsuna-P? ― Konoka estava em chofre. Era como se a outra estivesse possuída por alguma coisa. Foi então que a maga branca recordou das palavras que ouvira de seu pai, na última vez em que conversaram antes da excursão à Husdeven.

"É melhor para o mundo que essas jóias sejam recuperadas e destruídas de uma vez. O Mal que elas evocam é capaz de destruir a alma de qualquer homem ou mulher. É uma benção e maldição grandes demais"

A jovem compreendeu então que aquela reação de Set-P no justo momento em que parecia criar a consciência de seus atos devia ser uma reação dos amuletos contra aquela mudança.

Setsuna-P parou de falar e ficou respirando forte, olhando para o chão. Quando ergueu o rosto sua expressão havia se transformado por completo mais uma vez. Estava muito pálida, com um tom quase esverdeado, os olhos injetados:

― Você. . . ― a voz de Pe tremia, mas estava novamente carregada de ódio. ― Não pense que vai me convencer com essa conversa mole, Konoka Konoe!

― P-Pe. . . Você. . . Você não quer fazer isto, não é?

― Tudo o que eu quero é o seu sangue nas minhas mãos, sua vaca maldita! ― gritou Setsuna-P. ― As suas entranhas vão colorir esse lugar sem importância em alguns instantes, vai ver!

Konoka sentiu um peso gelado no estômago. A outra estava fora de si. Sua conversa não chegaria a lugar nenhum e agora seria muito mais difícil conseguir o contato direto com a pele da ex-shikigami para que pudesse liberar o feitiço de exorcismo. Antes disso teria seus membros espalhados para todos os lados.

Erguendo a espada, Setsuna-P correu para o golpe fatal. Konoka não podia desviar bruscamente para não arriscar que o feitiço em suas mãos se dissipasse. Não havia escapatória. Então a maga branca deixou a razão e agiu apenas com seu instinto. Deu dois passos à frente.

Dois passos. O suficiente para se adiantar demais ao golpe. Entrou entre os braços ainda erguidos em guiza de golpe de Setsuna-P. Esta tentou recuar, mas não era possível tão bruscamente. As duas colidiram, mas ao invés de cair ou se afastarem, Konoka passou os braços pelo corpo da outra. Um abraço.

A essa altura a garota de longos cabelos castanhos já sabia o que fazer. Deixou que uma única frase escapasse de seus lábios. Setsuna-P pode escutar com perfeição:

― Eu ainda te amo.

Uma luz azul imensa explodiu, engolindo as duas. Um pilar se extendeu aos céus iluminando ao ponto de fazer o dia parecer mais escuro. Konoka foi sendo afastada do núcleo da poderosíssima magia. Uma corrente de vento circular forte como um furação se formou ao redor do pilar de luz azul que girava. Um calor terrível se formou na base do pilar, parecendo que iria explodir, mas logo foi cessando, assim como a própria luz. Em pouco tempo nada mais restou. Nem luz, nem a pessoa que fora atingida pela magia. Apenas os dois pequenos amuletos caídos ao solo.

Ágape. O amor incondicional e livre de qualquer sentimento carnal e físico. O sentimento mais poderoso que pode unir o homem ao universo. A emoção capaz de superar todas as outras e aceitar cada um em todos os seus defeitos. A benção que os erros que Konoka tanto se arrependia trazia consigo. Algo que carregaria pelo resto de seus dias, assim como a dor.


	13. Capítulo 13: Depois do sonho ruim

_**Aviso-legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence. Mastered Negima é uma obra de fã, sem fins lucrativos.**_

 **Mastered Negima Shadow**

 **Capítulo 13: Depois do sonho ruim**

Dor e cansaço foram as primeiras sensações que chegaram ao consciente de Setsuna Sakurazaki quando recobrou a noção sobre si mesma. Tentou abrir os olhos mas só o conseguiu com o esquerdo. O azul rasgado por linhas laranjadas de um céu se aproximando do fim da tarde invadiu sua vista aberta. Os zumbidos que chegavam aos seus ouvidos pouco a pouco iam se diferenciando em vozes familiares.

A espadachim shinmei tinha total noção do que lhe havia acontecido, mas estava tão exaurida de suas forças que não questionou-se sobre o que poderia ter acontecido. Mas o fato de estar viva já era um indício forte do desfecho:

― Sakurazaki-san? Você está me ouvindo?

Setsuna virou a cabeça para a direita, de onde vinha a voz próxima e viu que Nodoka Miyazaki estava ajoelhada ao seu lado. Tinha um punhado de ataduras nas mãos:

― Que bom que está acordada, Sakuzaki-san. A Konoka já fez o tratamento básico nos seus ferimentos, mas não pode continuar por precisar dar atenção também ao Negi-sensei.

― Negi? ― repetiu a meio-uzoku, com a voz enrolada. ― Ele está ferido?

― Sim, mas também já está fora de perigo. ― respondeu a livreira. ― Tive tanto medo que algo acontecesse, mas está tudo bem agora. ― disse olhando para algo à esquerda da outra.

Setsuna seguiu o olhar de Nodoka. Viu Konoka ajoelhada ao lado de Negi, terminando de realizar uma magia de cura. As mãos da maga tinha um brilho esverdeado que se propagava para o abdômen ferido do garoto. Algumas questões surgiram na periferia do pensamento da shinmei, porém não conseguiram chegar ao foco da atenção antes desta ser interrompida por um nada suave gesto:

― Hey, enfim acordou, Setsuna! ― exclamou Asuna, com um pontapé não muito leve contra o pé da outra. A ruiva sentou-se bem na linha de vista que Setsuna estava tendo para Negi e Konoka e encarou-a com um sorriso irritadiço. ― Tinha que ser você pare fazer essa loucura, não é mesmo?

― O que aconteceu, Asuna?

― Hm? Ah, com a Pe-chan? Bom. . . Parece que a Konoka usou uma magia super poderosa e acabou com tudo. Sabe, nós só encotramos vocês por causa da luz enorme que esse feitiço dela fez.

― O Negi-sensei lutou com ela?

― Exato. ― respondeu Nodoka, antes que Asuna pudesse falar. ― Ele e a Konoka vieram sozinhos atrás de você.

― Dois malucos também. Ficamos pra trás e tivemos um trabalhão para achar esse lugar. ― reclamou Asuna.

― Eu fui derrotada. ― disse Setsuna, sem se dirigir a ninguém.

― Claro que foi. ― interveio uma voz irritada que a espadachim reconheceu logo como Kotarô. ― Qualquer um teria sido derrotado por aquela coisa usando os amuletos. Mesmo o Negi foi surrado sem dó.

― Teria sido uma tragédia se não fosse pelo poder incrível de Konoka. ― disse Asuna, com certo temor, como se imaginasse a cena de horror que poderia ter acontecido.

― Ela realmente está em um outro nível. ― comentou Setsuna, com o tom distante da realidade mais uma vez. Os três que estavam ao seu redor se entreolharam.

― Será que vocês podem me dar espaço para continuar com os feitiços de cura? ― perguntou a voz suave de Konoka, surpreendendo Asuna, Nodoka e Kotarô. Percebendo a deixa os três decidiram ir ver o estado de Negi e deixaram Setsuna apenas na presença da namorada.

Quando a meio-uzoku viu o rosto de Konoka sentada ao seu lado seu estômago revirou. Lembrou-se da discussão que havia tido no trem, antes que esta partisse para o local combinado da batalha. Como já estava cheia de sensações ruins no corpo aquele sentimento despertou até certa nausea no estômago:

― Que bom que despertou, Set-chan. ― disse Konoka. O sorriso que a maga carregava parecia intocável do perfeito aos olhos da hanyou.

― Kono-chan, perdoe-me por te desapontar de novo. ― pediu Setsuna, fazendo a namorada paralisar o movimento que fazia com as mãos para alcançar a bandagem que cobria o olho tapado desta.

― Set-chan, ainda que você tenha essa mania de tentar resolver tudo sozinha e mesmo que eu não goste disso, isso não muda em nada o amor que eu sinto por você.

― Kono-chan . . .

― Apenas fique quieta agora, Set-chan, e vou fazer essas dores passarem. ― disse a maga. ― Sabe . . . Espero da próxima vez poder chegar antes que te façam tão mal.

Setsuna acabou deixando uma lágrima escorrer do seu olho destapado. Sentiu-se infantil diante de toda a força e maturidade daquela garota que tantos julgavam infantil e mimada. Levaria mais tempo para que a própria shinmei se perdoasse pela angústia que de certo havia levado para o coração da maga branca. Não que o tempo isso fosse um problema, afinal as duas tinham para si novamente todo o do mundo. O pesadelo não havia passado de uma sombra passageira.

Naquela noite a Ala Alba acabou montando acampamento nos arredores do que fora o campo de batalha. Haruna na companhia de Kamo trouxeram da cidade uma quantidade suficiente de alimentos para o jantar e café da manhã seguinte. Depois disso, já em posse dos amuletos só restava para o grupo retornar para a Terra, por tanto eles retornaram para a capital de Husdeven para pegar o trem direto.

Qual não foi a surpresa de Negi, mais recuperado de seus ferimentos, quando o Sr. Vosk surgiu na estação para questioná-lo. Disse que havia achado muito estranho o sumiço de todo o grupo durante a viagem no dia anterior e por isso havia retornado. O garoto tentou se esquivar das perguntas difíceis do homem, mas o acessor era insistente. A certa altura não foi ele, mas Kotarô, quem perdeu a paciência:

― Olha aqui, cara. Aquela baranga da Delaro Igati não tem mais as jóias de poder dela. Agora vai avisar seu chefe disso, anda! ― esbravejou o hanyou.

― Céus, mas isso é um escândalo! Aquela mulher não vai mais conseguir se firmar no poder quando meu chefe souber disso! Preciso avisá-lo! ― disse Vosk e partiu correndo imediatamente de volta à cidade.

― O que você fez, Kotarô?! Agora vai haver um caos político em toda Husdeven! ― exclamou Negi, assombrado.

― Ah, que se dane! Não podemos nos atrasar mais para pegar o trem. Não vejo a hora de visitarmos o litoral!

A longa viagem de volta para a Terra foi bastante relaxada para os membros da Ala Alba. Asuna fez uma confusão bem grande quando exigiu, sem sucesso, que Konoka e Setsuna ficassem no mesmo quarto. Ainda que estivesse ainda ferida, a meio-uzoku conseguiu ter forças o bastante para não pactuar com aquele absurdo da ruiva. Mais uma vez Asuna e Konoka dividiram a cabine.

Chegando à Terra o grupo, ao invés de retornar em conjunto para Mahora se dividiu. Negi, Konoka e Setsuna foram para a instituição enquanto o resto da equipe se dirigiu para o litoral. Tinham realizado a missão em Husdeven em um tempo muito menor do que o máximo previsto, portanto haviam ganhado o direito a um descanso de uma semana em um balneário próximo ao mar. Três dias depois da chegada de volta à Terra enfim o grupo inteiro se reuniu para aproveitar aquele tempo de paz e diversão.

Era uma quinta-feira quando Asuna decidiu ajudar Konoka com a compra do seu biquini. Como Negi e Setsuna ainda não estavam totalmente recuperados dos seus machucados acabaram por acompanhar as duas amigas às compras, para o desespero inexpressado da shinmei.

Apenas o fato de estarem em um balneário já vinha sendo motivo o suficiente para abalar os sentidos da guerreira. Devido ao calor as garotas no geral estavam trajando apenas vestidos leves e Konoka não era excessão. Naquele dia em particular a maga usava um vestido de tecido tão suave que qualquer vento fazia com que Setsuna passasse mal com a visão das coxas da namorada. Era um desafio e tanto para a shinmei manter a seriedade na sua atitude quando seu autocontrole era testado a cada momento e brisa de verão que cruzava o caminho.

Para o alívio do sistema nervoso de Setsuna ela foi liberada para tomar um sorvete com Negi enquanto Asuna e Konoka experimentavam biquinis. Durante esse passeio a garota se surpreendeu em perceber a curiosidade excessiva que o professor-mago tinha sobre o ato das garotas experimentar roupas de banho. Riu-se bastante por perceber tanto em comum entre ela e um garoto no auge da puberdade.

Depois das compras o grupo aproveitou para conhecer o comércio local e ao final encontraram um fliperama onde pararam para que Asuna pudesse gastar tudo o que havia economizado nos últimos meses.

O resto do dia foi bastante tranquilo, tirando pela provocação que Asuna tinha feito à Setsuna no momento em que estavam caminhando alguns passos atrás de Konoka e Negi:

― Espero que você goste do biquini que fiz a Konoka comprar. Pensei especialmente na sua alegria quando o indiquei. ― disse a ruiva, com uma expressão inteira de divertimento e provovação.

O bastante para ter tirado o sossego do pensamento da morena durante boa parte do passeio.

Os dias foram transcorrendo tranquilos. Setsuna aproveitou-se do fato de ainda estar com alguns curativos para ficar bem longe das brincadeiras na praia, apenas observando do guarda-sol. Algumas poucas vezes durante aqueles dias os problemas dos dias em Husdeven retornaram ao seu pensamento, distraindo-a do trabalho de observar todos os ângulos de Konoka ao alcançar uma bola de praia. Talvez fosse pela soma de fatores de distração e mais o calor, mas Setsuna conseguiu refletir de modo bastante tranquilo sobre aquele tema.

Frustração foi a palavra que a shinmei encontrou para definir toda a trama com Setsuna-P. Uma sucessão de falhas que havia terminado daquela maneira trágica. Sakurazaki se arrependia por ter se deixado levar tanto pelas emoções quando fora traída por Set-P e Konoka, no agora distânte inverno do ano anterior. Talvez se tivesse reagido de modo mais maduro naquela época, Setsuna-P podería até ter tido realizado seu sonho de ser uma pessoa viva por outros meios mais corretos.

O estado de calmaria no coração da shinmei era tanto que ela conseguiu em certa ocasião imaginar como poderia ter sido essa realidade alternativa, com uma Setsuna-P pacífica. A maior certeza que lhe ocorreu é que provavelmente não teria uma Yuuna Akashi a detestando como na realidade, talvez pelo contrário. Setsuna riu de si mesma por essas ideias ao final daquela tarde.

Na noite do antepenúltimo dia da pausa da Ala Alba Setsuna foi surpreendida por um convite para um passeio noturno vindo de Konoka. As duas esperaram todos estarem se divertindo demais no salão de jogos do hotel onde estavam hospedados para que saíssem sem ser notadas. O dia havia sido especialmente quente, portanto a brisa fresca da noite era agradabilíssima.

As namoradas andaram de mãos dadas pelos arredores do hotel até chegar na calçada que dividia o balneário da praia. Konoka encontrou um banco e as duas sentaram ali para observar as inúmeras estrelas que brilhavam no céu limpo:

― É realmente ótimo vir à praia, não acha Set-chan?

― Sim. É muito divertido e relaxante.

Sem falar nada, Konoka encostou a cabeça no ombro da namorada, acomodando-se e segurando a mão do braço livre da mesma com a sua:

― Devíamos vir a praia todos os anos, o que acha?

― Qualquer lugar que você queira, Kono-chan.

― Heh, você gostar de ser obediente mesmo quando não estou falando como aquela que você protege profissionalmente.

― Ah, eu sou acostumada demais a isso. Desculpe.

― Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu eu estou feliz em estar nessa missão para recuperar os amuletos. ― comentou Konoka.

― Talvez as coisas pudessem ser um pouco mais simples, mas também estou feliz. ― concordou Setsuna, sendo sincera.

― Você tem razão, Set-chan. ― sussurrou a maga e as duas se aproximaram o bastante para trocar alguns beijos apaixonados.

― Será que vai surgir alguma outra coisa na próxima viagem? ―perguntou Setsuna quando as duas se afastaram. Ambas tinham o rosto vermelho e se encaravam nos olhos, ignorando as estrelas.

― Talvez, mas ainda estaremos juntas para resolver tudo.

― Se eu não resolver ser egoísta, quem sabe. Não posso garantir que não o vá fazer.

― Tudo bem. Eu te amo mesmo sendo assim tão bobona, Set-chan.

― Kono-chan. . .

― Mas isso também não quer dizer que não irei castigá-la da próxima vez.

― Castigar? Do que está falando, Kono-chan?

― Hm. . . Quem sabe. . . ― disse Konoka, sorrindo com certo mistério e Setsuna pode ver um brilho incomum em seus olhos. Se aproximou e as duas se perderam mais uma vez na troca de beijos.

Alguns minutos depois, quando as duas puderam despertar novamente para a realidade, a maga levantou-se do banco onde estavam e parou para sentir a brisa varrendo seu rosto e cabelos:

― Acho que devemos voltar, Kono-chan. Logo irão perceber que sumimos. ― disse Setsuna que apesar de suas palavras estava ainda sentada, admirando a beleza das curvas da namorada que se destacavam sob o tecido leve de suas roupas.

― Está bem. ― concordou Konoka e as duas começaram a caminhada. Porém logo Konoka afastou-se alguns metros para frente e parou, virando-se para encarar a hanyou.

― Né, Set-chan. Fica no meu quarto essa noite?

― O que? M-Mas. . . Kono-chan. . .

― Você não gosta de ser obediente? Então não desobedeça logo agora, Set-chan.

― Ah. . . ― Setsuna sentiu o estômago revirar de ansiedade. Um nervosismo tão grande se instalou no seu peito que ela deu uma risada tremida.

"Certo. Você manda, Kono-ojousama."

 **[Mastered Negima Shadow - FIM]**

Em uma cidade muito longe da Terra, um menino abandonado chamado Odari vivia sozinho em uma grande mansão abandonada, na capital do país de Husdeven. Durante vários dias aquele garoto fez comida para duas pessoas, mas acabou comendo sozinho em todas as vezes.

Porém, no dia em que fez comida apenas para si, finalmente, a visita que ele aguardava chegou. Foi a encrenca na qual ele mais gostou de se meter em sua vida.


End file.
